Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Digimon Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: The Nine Heroes from the Digital World, 2 years ago after Lucemon has been defeated, our Heroes are traveling many world and uncovered the truth.
1. Digital World and Mark of Digimon

At the Digital World

A mysterious Digimon is watching the Sky

?: This world is not enough for me.

Years later

A black coated person is carried 2 Digimon and put them to the sand and looking at them

?: You two should rest here for now.

At the Station of Awakening

Mysterious Voice: Where am I?

Kotemon: Who's there?

Bearmon: Who are you?

And then they are Floating and they landed on 2 platform and the other side is looking damage

? 1: I'm a brand new heart.

Kotemon: But this is just-

Bearmon: What are you doing in our heart?

? 2: The light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance... and followed it here.

Kotemon: Yeah. That was my light. Our heart looks damage. And now the little I have left is slipping away.

? 1: Then you should join the heart with mine.

Bearmon: What?

Then the Other side is repairing from the light

? 2: Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day... you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did.

Kotemon: Yeah. Thanks.

? Both: It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is...

Both: Open the Door.

Then their Station of Awakening created has been created by them

After the Dream

He gonna walk away, then Kotemon and Bearmon rise their hands and Summon a Shield and a Rod

?: (Gasp) A Shield and a Rod?

Then the Shield and Rod has been beam up to the sky and it shine.

Years later

Kotemon is sleeping in his room and he wake up

Kotemon: Hmm... I wonder what that dream is?

Then he saw a Meteor Shower

Kotemon: Whoa! A meteor shower!

He went off and look at the Sky

Kotemon: Wow! There are so many stars. I wonder what they are?

He look at the stars for your

Kotemon: Maybe, I should get some rest. (Yawn)

He's gonna sleep and then Kazemon appeared

Kotemon: Ah!

Kazemon: (Laugh)

Kotemon: Very funny, Kazemon.

Kazemon: Kotemon, you lazy head. But still... you shouldn't just have a blanket for your sleep.

Kotemon: I know, Kazemon. After the Digital World is save by the Digidestined and now you and your friends have been reborn. But still, I still dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before... looking at the stars...

Kazemon rub his head

Kazemon: You're always dream about that?

Kotemon: I know... I am. Even though Kumamon and Bearmon have that dream like mine.

They are looking at the stars together

Kotemon: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

Kazemon: Well... you know, they say-

Then 7 Digimon appeared behind

Loweemon: That every star up there is another world.

Agunimon: Like the one at the Three Moons.

Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon.

Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon.

Lobomon: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours.

Sorcerymon: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns

Kotemon: Hmm, I don't think I quite get it.

Kumamon: Like, they're just like us, Kotemon.

Kotemon: How come?

Lobomon: You'll find out someday, I'm positive.

Kotemon: Oh really? You all been with the Digidestined to save the Digital World from Lucemon.

Beetlemon: I know. Not like for you, Bearmon and Kumamon.

Kumamon: Beetlemon! You know I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice!

Beetlemon: I know. And even though, you will never know. Because you and your Best Friends are too little.

Bearmon: Stop treating us like kids!

Lobomon: Not yet.

Kotemon: We want to know!

Kazemon: (Giggle)

Agunimon: Alright, what are you laughing.

Kazemon: I'm sorry, because... you guys are making a weirdest brother's.

Kotemon: Hey.

Kumamon: That's not funny. But I like it.

They all laugh

Sorcerymon: Oh, right. Kazemon, Beetlemon, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are gonna have an exam tomorrow. Me and Kazemon make some good luck charms.

They show them a Wayfinder, and they gave it to Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Agunimon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and Loweemon?

Bearmon: One for us?

Kazemon: Yes. One for each of us. Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other.

Sorcerymon: And for that, I think you're supposed to make them with crystals. (Chuckled) but I did my best with what I had with Kazemon.

Kumamon: Okay, sometimes you're such a girl, Kazemon.

Kazemon: What? What do you mean, "sometimes"?

Kotemon: So this isn't a real good luck charm?

Sorcerymon: Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did my work a little magic on it.

Bearmon: You sure? Like what?

Kazemon: An Unbreakable Connection.

Hours later

Lobomon: Everyone, let's go back.

Kotemon: Alright, coming.

He went to the Others, And Kazemon is looking at the star

Kazemon: Together... always.

She went to the Others

All: That would be the last night we ever spent, beneath the same stars.

Meanwhile

Fuyunyan is Floating on a huge book from the water and then whirlpool is sucking him in and then he's back in Yen Sid's Tower

Fuyunyan: Well, Yen Sid. I... need more training for that.

Yen Sid: Fuyunyan... I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire.

Fuyunyan: Why?

They look at 9 Star's

Next Day

All the Legendary Warrior are here for their Exam, and then Seraphimon and Ophanimon has arrived

Seraphimon: Legendary Warriors. Today you will be examined for the Mark of Digimon. Not one but five of the Digimon warriors chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or neither. But I so sure our friend... Master Erapus, my human friend. who call me to become a master for 2 years fall short of the mark. And I'm sure you're ready.

All: Yes, master.

Ophanimon: Let's the Exam begin.

Then Light Sphered has appeared and then someone is control it by the darkness, then Digimon's Warriors are fighting it, and Kotemon and Bearmon is helping them

Kotemon: Don't worry. We can handle this.

Kazemon: No. You and Bearmon have to go back to your room.

Bearmon: We can't. I wanted you guys to become a Warrior.

Beetlemon: But...

Agunimon: They can handle themselves. Beside, they were best friends to Kumamon.

Kazemon: Alright. Kumamon, just keep them safe.

Kumamon: I will.

After the defeating the Light Sphered

Seraphimon: Great job, Warriors. I don't know, what's happen to them from those darkness, but one must keep still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was a cool test, one I chose to let unfold. Which bring us to your next trail.

Then Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon and Kazemon are facing each other

Ophanimon: Now then, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon. The five of you will face each other in combat. Remember this, there is no winners- only a truth, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Now!

They are fighting each other for the exam, and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon has darkness on their hand, and someone is looking at him

After the fight

Seraphimon: I think we have deliberated and reached a decision. Warriors, you all performed commendably. However, only Kazemon and Beetlemon has shown the Mark of Digimon.

All: (Gasp)

Ophanimon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. And my... master, doesn't want me to let you pass the test. But, there is always next time. I'm so sorry.

Seraphimon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, as our newest Digimon Warriors, you are entitled to certain knowledge that my human friend told me. Please wait here for further instruction.

He and Ophanimon left and they saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon look down

Kumamon: Guys?

Bearmon: Are you alright?

Lobomon: The darkness... where did it came from?

Loweemon: I don't know. And I don't have that kind of Darkness.

Agunimon: What happen to us?

Someone is watching them and he left

? 1: Why do you want from Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon?

? 2: Because they didn't cut it. Somebody's gotta break those Digimon in.

? 1: Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances.

It's three Digimon, one who wear a Mask, second who has a Bandana around his Head and the third who wears a Helmet

? 3: I knew that. They just needs a little talk to leave this world.

They all left, back to the Legendary Warrior

Loweemon: I think... I need some space.

Lobomon: Me too.

Agunimon: So am I.

They left the Castle

Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon are watching the sky

Loweemon: The Darkness within us... how can that be? I know we stronger to fight it.

?: Oh, but you are stronger.

Then they saw Cherubimon

All: Cherubimon!

Cherubimon: The darkness is nothing to fear. And yet... how frustrating that Seraphimon and Ophanimon refuses it's power. Why, you training with him forever and still... you'd never be a Digimon Warrior in his eyes.

Lobomon: You can't say something to them. And what is it that I have failed to learn?

Cherubimon: You are fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.

Then they heard the bell ring from the Castle and they went to find out, and Cherubimon is gone

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is in their room, playing with their toy Weapons.

Kotemon: Hmm...

Kumamon: What's wrong?

Kotemon: I don't know. I just think about... What happen to me and Bearmon's home?

Kumamon: We still don't know what happen after the Digital World is save from Lucemon.

Bearmon: Yeah... Still we're glad you have been reborn.

Kumamon: Yeah, it's very nice for me to be Reborn.

Kotemon: And one more thing, once I gained some straight! I'll be strong like Lobomon!

Kumamon: Sure, hope you will.

Kotemon: And even though, they didn't talk to you about the Other World's because you're so small like us.

Kumamon: (Annoyed) Hey! And what if I use a Snowball at you?

Kotemon: I'm just kidding. Don't be so angry.

Then they heard the Bell Ring around the Castle

Kotemon: What's that?

Kumamon: I don't know. But we have to find out.

They are gonna a leave

? 1: Better hurry, boys.

They saw a three Digimon

Bearmon: What the?

Kumamon: How did you get here in our room?

? 2: Or you'll never see Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon again.

Kotemon: What? You're insane. They were our Friends, and we can see them anytime we want.

? 3: Like right now? They're leaving the Digital World. And by the time you'd catch up... They'll be a different Digimon.

Kumamon: Look. You don't know the first thing about them. They are Legendary Warrior of Fire, Light and Darkness.

Kotemon: And are you trying to pick a fight?

? 1: Ridiculous. Is that what you call a friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself with your best friend. Well then, what could you possible know when you're stuck here for 2 years, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny World?

They went to the Portal

And they remember the time they have great friends to them, and now they realised what they means

Kotemon: Lobomon!

Kumamon: Loweemon!

Bearmon: Agunimon!

Meanwhile

Seraphimon: ...And this time as you are now Digimon Warrior, you must always conscious of-

They heard the bell ring and the mirror is Glowing

Ophanimon: Seraphimon. You better come see this.

Seraphimon: Sure. What's going on?

Then Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon appeared

Lobemmon: What's happen?

Beetlemon: We don't know for sure.

Agunimon: Where's Kumamon and his friends?

Kazemon: We don't know, why aren't they here?

They look Seraphimon and Ophanimon who was talking to the Mirror

Ophanimon: Really? Okay, I'll send my Warriors to find out.

They look at them

Seraphimon: Warriors. It was my other human friend, Yen Sid. And he was an old friend to master Erapus, And Erapus said to me, he was not master anymore... but he still keep close eye the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we Digimon warriors of Mystic, Warriors and Guardian's must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells the Digidestined of heart are in danger. Not only from the codes of darkness as you may assume... but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form- Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As Digimon warriors of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's, you are tasked with striking down and who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are working together with Formless. Erapus tried to pass this news on Master Xehanort, but his repeated attempts to reach him have failed. He doubt there is any connection, and get... This is troubling him.

Ophanimon: And we tried to pass the news to Cherubimon, but his repeating attempt to reach him have fail.

Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon are now worried about Cherubimon

Loweemon: So he's gone?

Seraphimon: So here we are. I need you 5 to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed, and find the leader. Erapus unlocked the Lanes Between. You will all use these Forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. I know Digimon doesn't go to the Human World, but they can go see other worlds except the Human World. The darkness loom closer than usual with these spaces, but your armors will protect you. Even though, remember the rules I said to you. You won't tell anyone there are other worlds. Now leave, and fulfil your journey.

All: Yes, Seraphimon.

Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon is gonna leave

Ophanimon: Wait, you three. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you have change our mind.

Agunimon: How come?

Ophanimon: You should know, that we care for you all like Children's to us. If we could have my way, we would name you Digimon Warrior in a second. But, who would I know, when you are so obsessed with power? But you three mustn't be afraid of losing.

Lobomon: We won't.

Ophanimon: Dear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You will not forget

Agunimon: We won't. Thank, you. And this time... We won't let it happen to us.

They left

Kazemon: Me and Beetlemon be best on our way.

Then they saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon running

Ophanimon: Wait, you two. Before you go, I have one... well... a request for you.

Beetlemon: And what would that be?

Ophanimon: We said to them this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Digimon... and we meant it. And however, that flicker of darkness they displayed during the exam- we know it runs very deep.

Seraphimon: If they were to- if those power were to prove too much for them to handle, we need you two to bring Loweemon back to me at once. It's for his own good. I couldn't bear to lose any of you to the darkness.

Beetlemon: What about Lobomon and Agunimon?

Seraphimon: They will take care of Loweemon. And I don't know if they could handle it.

Kazemon: We will, Seraphimon.

Beetlemon: And don't worry. We promise you, we will bring Loweemon back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Digimon Warrior.

They are looking at sky

Kazemon: He's not as weak as you think.

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon saw Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon

All: Lobomon! Loweemon! Agunimon!

They going to say something, but Agunimon pat their heads

Agunimon: It's okay. we'll be fine.

They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are in full Armor, they use their sword sword and beam up to the sky, and it created a portal. They toss their sword to the air and it became a Glider, a Motorcycle and a Plane and now they left the Digital World

Kotemon: They're gone.

Bearmon: What should we do now?

Kumamon: I don't know. But maybe...

They press the button on their Armor Piece, and they are full Armor

Kotemon: Whoa!

Bearmon: Cool!

Kumamon: I never had one before. Let's do this!

They toss the sword, Kendo and Boomrang to the air and it became a Hoverboard, Jet Ski and a Bike and they left the Digital World

Kazemon: Wait! Boys!

Ophanimon: Oh No. They wouldn't.

Seraphimon: Kazemon, Beetlemon, you have to bring them back.

Ophanimon: And Sorcerymon, I want you to go with them.

Sorcerymon: Okay.

Kazemon: Don't worry, we will.

They press the button on their Armor Piece and they are full Armor, they toss their sword and Sorcerymon toss his staff to the Air and it became a Flying Broom, a Flying Car and a Rocket and and they left the Digital World

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. City and Smurf's Woodland

They made it to this world and had their armor dismissed and then they saw Monster

Lobomon: Monster... are these the Unversed that they told us?

Agunimon: Yes. Well, we better fight them!

They are fighting and then one is escaping

Loweemon: Don't let it get away! After it!

They follow it and defeated it and they saw a City, and saw a mysterious man

 **City**

Myotismon: Who are you? I thought everyone at the city has been asleep from their eternal slumber. Are you a Digimon like me?

Lobomon: You're a Digimon, too?

Myotismon: I am. My name is Myotismon. I visit this world for my trip. And what's you're name?

Lobomon: Lobomon.

Agunimon: Agunimon.

Loweemon: Loweemon.

Myotismon: I see now.

Lobomon; Can you know more about this monster. The one's they attack.

Myotismon: Hmph. Why would I give a though to those monster so base... so inconsequential.

Agunimon: They are at base, after all. Look, we were looking for someone. Do you know a leader from the Unversed?

Myotismon: I don't know anything about it. Was he an outsider, like you? Hmm, I do remember someone leaving the city.

Lobomon: Tell us- what was he doing there?

Myotismon: I'm so sure... I can only be certain he was not from this city. If you're curious, go to the city for yourself. There- the entrance is over there.

Agunimon: Okay.

Myotismon: Maybe he did speak, about imprisoning- "the light"... "The light" could be so many things. Could he have meant Miya.

Lobomon: Miya.

They went off to the city, and they saw the Door blocked from the Magic and Lobomon use the Sword to break the barrier

They made it to the place and saw a girl sleeping

Lobomon: Is that... Miya?

Agunimon: I think she is.

Loweemon: This feels so familiar...

Myotismon: Her heart is filled with light- not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of hard I need.

Agunimon: For what?

Myotismon: Imagine with me, the most important of future... Seven of the strongest hearts each over flowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to file all worlds.

Lobomon: What are you talking about?

Myotismon: Well, you're Power... The Power of Warrior, that you have.

Lobomon: What? How did you know?

Myotismon: That power is the info way to obtain the hearts.

Loweemon: No more talking. Where is the Leader of the Unversed?

Myotismon: You're words will get you nowhere, Digimon. If you want to learn more you must retrieve the heart of Miya.

Agunimon: And how could I do this for?

Myotismon: It's not a matter of "how" but of will. In your heart, there is Darkness just waiting to be awakened.

And then he put some spell on Agunimon, Loweemon and Lobomon

Lobomon: We don't... understand what you're talking about.

Myotismon: Maybe not yet... But I have power over sleep from a friend of mine. And I will awakened what's inside you... Then you shall be free to be who you really are.

In their heart

Seraphimon: Remember what I said that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe.

Ophanimon: Would that we could be rid of it. You must destory it. Push the darkness down- give it no Quarter in your heart.

Then they have been asleep and when under Myotismon control, they take the Heart from their power and it went to Myotismon

Myotismon: (Chuckled) I have finally got it. This is what I'm waiting for.

Then they is not under his Spell anymore

Myotismon: To think that all he spoke of was and will be true.

He send Miya's Heart somewhere, and they look so Horrified

Loweemon: What? What happen... (Gasp) What did you do? What happen to us?

Myotismon: You speak as if I could some Invisible strings. Nope, you couldn't further from the truth, Digimon. I simply whispered to the darkness you already help inside.

Agunimon: How can this happen?

They imagine that Miya s is Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon

Lobomon: Kotemon!

Agunimon: Bearmon!

Loweemon: Kumamon!

Myotismon: Oh course, you want to know where the Leader is. Well, I don't know anything. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the power of Warrior is necessary to gather years, just like my friends. Join me. So we can collect nine more heart of strongest light. Then we can rule the world Together.

Agunimon: You have been mistaken. We are Legendary Warriors, not a tyrant.

Then a rumbling happen to the city

Myotismon: Hmph... For a Legendary Warrior, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember that- the darkness in your hearts cannot be held back by force or strength. Now then... my work has been finish, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase?

He disappeared

Lobomon: Stop!

Myotismon: (Laugh)

Then a Rumbling has started

Agunimon: The Unversed... They're going to destroy the City.

Loweemon: We better hurry!

They went off and defeated all the Unversed, and they went to see Miya

Loweemon: It's all our fault her light has been stolen. It's all because we were weak... We're so sorry. We'll get you're light back.

They left the city

Lobomon: Once we learn to stand up against the darkness.

Agunimon: Why would the leader of the Unversed imprison the light? The purest hearts of light- do they hold the answer?

Loweemon: We don't know, but we have to find out.

Meanwhile

Myotismon: Nine strongest hearts, each completely hold of darkness... Such a search may take some time like her.

He disappeared

Next World

Gargamel is taking to the Crystal Ball

Gargamel: Crystal Ball! What is my next plan to get the Smurfs!

He look at it

Gargamel: So I have to destroy the Dam and their Village. So who should I keep?

He look at it and it's a blue Girl

Gargamel: Smurfette!

Agunimon and the others is spying on them

Agunimon: So that Crystal Ball will know anything?

Gargamel: I guess I keep her. She has a beautiful heart.

Lobomon: Another one? Wait. What if the Leader was here?

Gargamel: Who's there? Show Yourself.

They came out of their hiding spot

Agunimon: I'm Agunimon. This is Lobomon and Loweemon, we are looking for the leader from those monster. Have you find one?

Gargamel: I don't know who it was?

They are gonna leave

Gargamel: Hold on. Maybe... we have a task for you. If complete it. I will ask you where you find the Leader from those monster, you said. Is that a deal?

Lobomon: Okay. And what's it gonna be?

Gargamel: (chuckled) There is little girl who was in the forest. Her name is Smurfette. Bring her to me. And make sure you don't fail me today.

He show a picture to them

Agunimon: So that little girl is Smurf. I don't get it? You want us to bring light from that little girl, right?

Gargamel: If you don't do this task, I'll kick you all out. And I have more than enough of her light.

Loweemon: What would she do to you?

Gargamel: None of your words. Now, do it what I ask. Bring me the Girl, so I can tell you where the leader is.

Agunimon: Where could we find her?

Gargamel: At the woods. Now go, and bring her to me.

They are wondering about Smurfette

Lobomon: Bring that girl? This Smurfette is best chance right now?

Loweemon: Maybe she will know where the leader is.

Agunimon: But happen if..

They remembers what they did to Miya

Lobomon: No, we can't let that happen.

 **Smurf's Woodland**

They went to woods and found Smurfette

Agunimon: Look! Is that..

Lobomon: That might be her.

They approach her

Loweemon: Little girl?

Smurfette: Huh? Who are you?

Agunimon: I'm Agunimon, this is Lobomon and Loweemon.

Smurfette: Nice to meet you.

Loweemon: Nice to meet you too.

Smurfette: So. Why you come here?

Agunimon: We want to find, Smurfette.

Smurfette: That's my name. How did you know?

Loweemon: That's her. That witch just wants her. She's the one.

Smurfette saw them look dozed off

Smurfette: Are you feeling, Alright?

Loweemon: Sorry, do you know a Leader who was controlling the Unversed?

Smurfette: Not quite, Sorry.

Agunimon: I see.

Then an Unversed has appeared and it scared Smurfette

Smurfette: (Scream)

Agunimon: Wait! You can't go alone!

Then the Unversed stop them

Loweemon: Leave us alone!

They are fighting them and then Smurfette is gone

Agunimon: Guys, I think she's...

Lobomon: She's gone. She said she doesn't know about that leader.

Loweemon: That leaves us with just one other option. Her... back at the castle.

They returned

Gargamel: Why, are you back? You're supposed to bring that girl to me.

Agunimon: We lost her. And why would you want her for?

Gargamel: Because I want her beauty. And you failed me.

Lobomon: We don't want to do this. You know, you want her beauty to be taken from you. And I don't want to do this to her. And I know you have thick heart.

Gargamel: Why you little... Azrael! Get them!

He doesn't do anything

Gargamel: Um? Why can't you do it?

Azrael shake his head because he doesn't know how to fight

Azrael: That's it!

He Spill a Potion to him and he look so stronger and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are fighting it

Hours Later

They defeat Azrael

Gargamel: How did you do that?

Loweemon: We defeated it. Now tell us, where the leader is.

Gargamel: Okay, okay. Crystal Ball, tell them where the leader is?

He look at the Crystal Ball

Gargamel: Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells.

Agunimon: Is that all?

Gargamel: Yes.

Loweemon: Okay. You've been a big help. Come on.

They left

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon made it to this world and they look at mountain

Kumamon: Wow, look at this place.

Bearmon: There's alot of mountains here.

Kotemon: I wonder where we are?

They saw Smurfs heading to the cave

Kumamon: I wonder who they is?

Bearmon: Don't know. Let's go check it out.

They went there and they saw them working on something

Kumamon: What are you guys are doing?

Brainy: (Scream) Who are you?

Bearmon: We are just-

Grouchy: Trying to eat us? I won't let you do that!

He is escaping except Brainy

Grouchy: Sorry about that, He always like this.

Kumamon: Look we're not gonna us you?

Greedy: You're not?

Bearmon: Yes.

Grouchy: Well, that mean... you're going to get me!

He ran away, and our Heroes catch him

Kotemon: Look... Mr, we're not gonna hurt you.

Grouchy: If you don't. Why don't you just leave here at once! You're not welcome here!

Kumamon: Alright. We'll leave.

They are going to leave

Bearmon: Um, do you know any place that we can investigated?

Brainy: Yes, there is Castle right over there. You should look everywhere.

Bearmon: Okay, thank you.

They left and they made it to the Smurf Village

Kotemon: What is this place?

Kumamon: I think this is their village.

Bearmon: Yeah. Let's go investigated.

Then they heard a Scream at the Forest far away

Kotemon: A Scream?

Bearmon: Someone needs help!

They went to the Forest

They found a little girl who look so scared

Kotemon: Are you alright?

Smurfette: It was those monster. They tried to get me!

Kumamon: Maybe, we should protect you.

She look so better

Smurfette: You sure?

Bearmon: Yeah.

Smurfette: Wow. Thank you.

Kumamon: I'm Kumamon.

Bearmon: Bearmon.

Kotemon: Kotemon.

Smurfette: Nice to see you guys. (Sigh) I just want to go home, I really want go back to Village.

Kumamon: Don't worry, we'll take you there. Come on.

They went to her House

Smurfette: Home Sweet Home.

Kumamon: Well, we should look around. We'll be back. So go rest up.

Hours later

Brainy went to Smurfette'' House

Brainy: Smurfette? You're back.

Horus later

Kumamon: There's nothing there we should... oh, him again.

Smurfette: You again? Haven't I told you to leave!

Brainy: Grouchy! Calm down. They just saved Smurfette back at the woods.

Jarjams: They did?

Kotemon: Of course, we are. We just saved her.

Smurfette: They're the one's who save me from this monster.

Kumamon: Monster?

Smurfette: Yes. There is three person with a Strange Symbol with their Swords. And then the monster appeared right in front on me. When I escape from those back in the woods.

Kumamon: Strange Symbol with a Swords.

Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon know who it was

Kumamon: Loweemon?

Kotemon: Lobomon?

Bearmon: Agunimon?

Brainy: You're saying those three person show up before those Monster?

Bearmon: No way! It couldn't be them!

Smurfette: Well, of course. I'm sure I didn't. Like someone who looks exactly like them?

Grouchy: So you're with him? You better leave right now!

Kotemon: We'll prove it!

They ran off and they saw an Unversed

Kumamon: Get away from us!?

They made it to the field

Kumamon: Loweemon!

Kotemon: Lobomon!

Bearmon: Agunimon!

They are not here

Kumamon: (Sigh) They're not here, aren't they?

Kotemon: Yeah.

Then a Potion has been Drop, by Gargamel

Kumamon: Um, Sir. You drop this.

Gargamel: Oh, thanks. I have to be careful for losing it.

He saw them with a Symbol

Gargamel: Hmm, I haven't seen you around before.

Kotemon: Agunimon and his friends were here. You know them?

Gargamel: Well... yeah. Those men pointed one of those at me asking about some "Leader of the Unversed"- and they makes me angry.

Kotemon: That doesn't sound like them at all, Mr, where did they go?

Gargamel: No, Idea. Must you be so angry about me for your friend.

Kumamon: Huh? What do you mean? We were just...

He went off

Kumamon: Loweemon...

Kotemon: Lobomon...

Bearmon: Agunimon... where did you go?

Kumamon: Come on, we have to leave.

Kotemon: Okay.

They left

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. 22nd Century

**22nd Century**

At Robot Academy

Dorami is looking at the picture of Dora Kid.

Dorami: Dora Kid. I hope you're here.

Doraemon: Dorami! Dorami!

He arrived at her room

Dorami: Hi, Doraemon? What's wrong?

Doraemon: There is someone new in Robot Academy.

Dorami: Really? That's great?

Doraemon: And they got locked up thanks to those bullies.

Dorami: What? Oh no.

They went off

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon are in a locked room

Kumamon: Where are we?

Kotemon: But...

They Finally Realize

Kotemon: Somebody tell us why we're locked IN!

Then Dorami and Doraemon open the door

Dorami: Here you go. Oh! I never seen a robot like you?

Kumamon: Robot?

Dorami: Doraemon. Why don't you go ask them.

Doraemon: Alright.

He approach them

Doraemon: Hmm... you look kinda nice like all the other Robots here. Maybe... you guys should help us, there. What do you saying?

Kumamon: Sure.

Bearmon: Okay.

Kotemon: We will.

They left the Room

Dorami: Wow! It's great see new Robots like you. I'm Dorami.

Doraemon: I'm Doraemon.

Kotemon: I'm Kotemon. This is my best friends, Kumamon and Bearmon.

Doraemon: Okay, you guys. If you need some help, I'll help you.

Dorami: Well, I better go. Better do some homework before the party start.

She left

Kotemon: Hmm, I think she needs some help.

Doraemon: I tried to help my sister. But she said, she can do this on her own.

Kumamon: Well, it look like she's busy for something.

Doraemon: Well, my friends are doing the decoration for that party except Dora Kid. He was so busy from the Time Patrol. And Dorami want her dreams comes true for her Boyfriend arrived.

Bearmon: That's sound like someone we know.

Flashback has started

Agunimon: Being a Digimon Warrior is all I've dream about.

Flashback has ended

Kotemon: Hey, maybe you can help us find us? Their name are Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon. You seen them?

Doraemon: No.

Kumamon: Well, it was worth a shot.

Kotemon: Yeah.

Doraemon: Come on, follow me. I want to show you something.

He left

Kumamon: Wait for us!

They went to the Room and they look at the View at the City

Bearmon: Is that the City?

Doraemon: Yeah. This is the 22nd Century. That's the Robot Academy, and over there is City of Japan.

Kotemon: Is Dora Kid gonna make it here?

Doraemon: Not really.

Then Dorami came to their room

Dorami: Looks like you all getting along very well.

Doraemon: Yeah.

Dorami: I hope the party is ready?

They saw Dorami look happy

Kumamon: You're look so happy, Dorami?

Dorami: Of course, my boyfriend is coming to the Prom. And I guess dreams really do come true. And I have to wait for the party started.

She left

Doraemon: Oh no. Poor, Dorami. she's won't be ready for the party.

Bearmon: How come?

Doraemon: You'll see. We were trying to put all the decoration for the Prom. We don't have Decoration and the food for the Party. We search, search, search. We'll never finish the party soon.

Kumamon: Wait, I got an idea! Doraemon, we will help you.

Doraemon: Really?

They nodded means Yes

Doraemon: Great! For what?

Kumamon: To finish the party. And we have to find some Decorations and Food.

Kotemon: So how can we find those?

Doraemon: Buy something at the City. There are many decoration and food for the party. And here take those money for the Decoration and Party, but don't spend to much.

Kotemon: Alright. We'll go find whatever we need. Doraemon, you put all the Decoration around here, even all the food for the Party.

Doraemon: Alright.

They left

Doraemon: Guys! Be careful of the Security Guard.

Kotemon: Why?

Doraemon: Because they don't like people snooping around the city.

Kumamon: We won't!

They went off to get some Decorations and Food for the Prom

They got all the Decoration and the Food for the Party

Doraemon: All of them are done. But we need some Clothes and Dress for the party.

Kotemon: How can we get those?

Doraemon: there's plenty of them at the Fashion Shop. You should go there and be careful from those Evil Robots.

Kumamon: Don't worry, we'll get those.

Hours Later

They are carried it with all the Shopping bags they're holding. And they look tired

Kotemon: (Tired) Wow! Never knew shopping some clothes are too much.

Kumamon: (Tired) Now we know why girls like shopping.

Bearmon: (Tired) We should just let Doraemon come with us.

They are walking about the Robot Academy and they didn't know an Evil Robot is gonna attacked them

Doraemon: Look out! Bang!

He aim his Air Cannon to the Evil Robot

Doraemon: Run! I'll hold it back!

They are running and the Evil Robot is Attacking Doraemon with a Taser

Doraemon: (Scream)

All: Doraemon!

Doraemon: Ow! That hurt!

Then the Evil Robot is gonna shock him, and then Kotemon stop it

Kotemon: We got this!

Bearmon: Take those shopping bags.

Doraemon: Okay!

He is running away with the Shopping bag, they are fighting the evil Robot and they did it

Kumamon: That should do it.

Then Doraemon came back

Doraemon: Wow! You guys fight very good? That's nice!

Kotemon: Yeah. That's what friends do. Now let's go finish the Party.

Doraemon: Yeah.

They went off to the Robot Academy

Dorami look at the Star

Dorami: Oh, well... looks like we have cancel the party. After all, I suppose I should go to the Prom with Dora Kid next year.

Kotemon: Doraemon.

They show her the Party has been finish

Dorami: You guys, did all of this?

Bearmon: Yeah. All thanks to us. We did all the hardwork.

Dorami: Wow! Thanks you, guys! I can finally wait for Dora Kid to come. And I'm happy for us for helping me.

Doraemon: No Problem, Dorami. Now be ready for the party.

Dorami: I will.

Hours Later

They all look at City

Doraemon: I hope Dorami's dream comes true. What are your dreams, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon?

Kumamon: Hmm?

Kotemon: I don't know.

Bearmon: We have the same dream that we want...

Flashback has started

Agunimon: Being a Digimon Warrior is all I've dream about.

Kazemon: Well, you're not the only one without us.

Agunimon: I know. You, your best friends and us all share the same dream.

Flashback has ended

Kumamon: Strange... I'd never really though about that at least until you asked me, Doraemon. Our dream is becoming a Digimon Warrior.

Doraemon; I hope your dream comes true, too.

Kotemon: Yeah. We know.

Bearmon: Don't worry, someday, you will become a Digimon Warrior just like them.

Kotemon: Yeah. Thanks, Bearmon. And we just keep on believing, right?

Bearmon: Of course.

Doraemon: Yeah.

Meanwhile

Agunimon and the others arrived in 22nd Century and they saw Dora Kid Crying on the Bench

Lobomon: Um... Are you okay?

Dora Kid: (Crying) Is just that... My boss just fired me after I fail to captured the crime. And I was looking forward to be a good Time Patrol.

Lobomon: I see. Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry yu through the hardest of trails.

Dora Kid: But I...

Then Unversed appeared

Agunimon: Unversed!

They are fightin them

Dora Kid: I cannot believe... This happen.

Then a shine has shown

?: Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need.

Then Blaze the Cat appeared

Dora Kid: There is nothing I could believe in... Nothing.

Blaze: Nothing, Kid? Oh, no, you don't really mean that.

Dora Kid: Oh... But I was. It's just no use.

Blaze: Nonsense! If you'd last all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am.

Dora Kid: (Gasp) Blaze!

Blaze: Come on, Dora Kid. You can't go get your job back while you look like this.

Dora Kid: But, you know I got myself...

Blaze That's okay, I know how to help you.

She use power on Dora Kid and he has a new outfit

Dora Kid: (Gasp) Cool! I look great!

Blaze: That's right. Thank to my power. And listen carefully, you 2 Hours before 12:00 Clock. Until you outfit would be like this.

Dora Kid: I will, thanks.

He went off

Loweemon: His heart was full of light. Why didn't I notice that? Excuse me, madam. What did you just do?

Blaze: Who are you?

Loweemon: I'm Loweemon. This is Agunimon and Lobomon.

Blaze: Boys. I use my power for Dora Kid, to make his dreams comes true. And boys, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?

Lobomon: We were. But I also believe you have to make an effort to make them come true.

Blaze: Well, of course. But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Dora Kid believed his dreams can come true. I just wanted him to make him happy.

Agunimon: So that's what make him shine- faith in his heart that anything is possible. Where did he go?

Blaze: At the City. And he went to the Time Patrol. Go there and see him Fight crime, you'll know he believes and that will help you to believe, too.

Agunimon: Okay, thank you.

They went to the City

They saw Dora Kid surrounded by the Unversed

Agunimon: The Unversed. Here, too?

They are protecting Dora Kid and they defeated all the Unversed

Dora Kid: Whoa. I never seen a Robot like you, and are you the one who...

Loweemon: We'll take care of them. You wait right here.

Dora Kid: Come on, maybe I should go with you. I was gonna get my job back.

Lobomon: Oh. Okay, but stay behind us and make sure you stay with us.

Dora Kid: Alright.

Loweemon: You're not scared?

Dora Kid: No. And didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?

Lobomon: Oh, right... I did. Alright, you're ready?

Dora Kid: Yeah.

They made it to City, and Dora Kid made it to the Time Patrol

Dora Kid: We finally made it. Thank you, um...

Lobomon: Lobomon. This is Agunimon and Loweemon.

Dora Kid: Thanks, Boys.

He went there and talking to his boss to get his job back one more time

Loweemon: Maybe just believing is enough.

He look at all the people looking happy around the city, and there was Dr Achimov who looks Angry from Dora Kid

Dr Achimov: (Growl) I cannot believe he gonna get his job back! But wait, if he's the members of the Dora Dora 7 then that means... (Evil Laugh and Cough) I got something on my throat.

Agunimon saw the Unversed going to Park

Agunimon: Unversed!

He went to talk to Pawaemon

Agunimon: Sir. How can me and my friends get there?

Pawaemon: Well, you could use the Bus stop, over there. You can get there to park.

Lobomon: Thank you.

They went to the Park and then a Unversed become a Robot and it's gone Malfunction, then the Robot is putting him to sleep and then blast them, and it turns out, they're not here.

All: Over here!

The Unversed saw them on top of the building

Pawaemon: Oh, no. A Malfunction Machine! Police! Help us! Where could they be?

Loweemon: We'll take care of this. You have to help Dora Kid to get his job back.

Pawaemon: Okay, thank you.

He went off, and they are fighting the Robot and they defeated it

Pawaemon: Thank you for saving, City. Everybody in The 22nd Century is going to handle themselves...

Agunimon: Well, don't give up just yet.

They saw the Boss give a badge to Dora Kid and he's happy to get his job back

Agunimon: Tell us something, Cat. Have you always had a problem around here with those monster.

Pawaemon: Sorry, I believe... they began to appear shortly after a 3 unknown persons arrived here in the City. Those that saw them said the monster is following their order, because they are the Commander of the Monster.

Agunimon: Three Unknown person? Do you know where they went?

Pawaemon: Well... No. I don't believe anyone has seen them since this happen.

Lobomon: I see.

Then they heard the Clock and Dora Kid Realize

Dora Kid: Wait. It's midnight?

Time Patrol: Of course. Why-

Dora Kid: I better go home. Bye!

Time Patrol: Wait. What about your job?

Dora Kid: I'll be back tomorrow.

He left the Time Patrol, they saw him leave and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon

Lobomon: Kazemon? Beetlemon? Sorcerymon?

All: Agunimon? Lobomon? Loweemon?

They run to them

Kazemon: Guys... Kumamon and his best friends left the Digital World.

Agunimon: What?

Beetlemon: All because they want to find you. Do you have any idea why they left?

Loweemon: No... (Gasp) Maybe... Just before we left, they tried to tell us something. We should have listened to them before we left

Sorcerymon: So... Did you find the Leader of the Unversed?

Loweemon: Not yet, by it seems he's looking for Strongest hearts filled with light.

Kazemon: Strongest hearts... Filled with light...

Lobomon: All we can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here.

Sorcerymon: Okay. We'll stay here and search around here.

Lobomon Alright. There is the Robot Academy over there. Maybe you three should go there.

Kazemon: Alright.

Agunimon: Kazemon... Beetlemon... You still have the same dream like us?

Kazemon: Well... We do.

Agunimon: There is a Robot Cat who was working with the Time Patrol. His name is Dora Kid. He made Lobomon realize how powerful is just to believe. No matter how difficult things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness.

They nodded

Lobomon: If you see him, give him our thanks.

They walk off

Loweemon: Three Unknown Person who was a Commander of the Unversed. Does theu... Does they have anything to do with the Leader? Seraphimon said he first received words of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time for us to see him.

They left the city, while Kazemon and her friends look around in the city

Kazemon: Loweemon will be alright, Boys. He won't give in to it.

Sorcerymon: I know, he will. Lobomon and Agunimon will take care of him.

They made to the Robot Academy and they saw Dr Achimoff walking and then they sense Something to him, and they saw Pawaemon heading to the party

Kazemon: Sir!

Pawaemon: Hm?

Beetlemon: Who's that guy we saw?

Pawaemon: Him? That Dr Archimov, he's a Scientist and he is from Russia.

Sorcerymon: You know, there is something weird about him.

Then Dorami appeared

Dorami: You're finally here!

Beetlemon: What?

Dorami: Oh! Sorry, I though you were Dora Kid.

Pawaemon: Dorami, if you're looking for Dora Kid. He went back home.

Dorami: To get dress for that party?

Pawaemon: I don't know... I guess: And for that, I invited everybody in the Robot Academy. And I better go to the Robot Factory.

He left

Kazemon: Robot Factory? Maybe we should go there.

Beetlemon: Come on.

They went off

They made it to Robot Factory, and they saw Dr Achimoff sneaking in

Sorcerymon: I knew it. He has darkness inside him.

They are going inside

Blaze: Wait! It's too Dangerous for you to go inside and fight the Darkness.

Then Blaze appeared

Kazemon: Who are you?

Blaze: I'm Blaze. I am Dora Kid's Friend.

Sorcerymon: That's great to meet you. But why would you advise us not to fight darkness with light.

Blaze: Dr Achimoff wants to get the Telecard from Dora Kid and his friends so he can rule the world and he hate them. Hatred is Darkness. Light and Dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other.

Beetlemon: Then what can we do?

Blaze: Dora Kid's Friends are here to help. Wang Dora, El Matadora, Dora-Nichov, Dora Med and Dora-Rinho even Jaidora and Dorapin are trying to save Dora Kid before his light fades away. And even though, Soby needs so help, and I'm sure you can do it.

Beetlemon: We can do this.

Blaze: Then you need some power to help Soby. Come back and see me when you're ready.

They are ready to go

Blaze: Here you go!

They into a Light and they went to Air Vent and they are in Robot Factory and they saw Soby looking for something

Kazemon: Are you alright?

Soby: Yeah. Dr Achimov just locked Dora Kid in a Closet and now I have to find a Keycard to get him out.

Sorcerymon: Let us help you

Soby: Wow, thank you.

He saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon

Soby: Hey, you look like Kumamon and his friends that Doraemon told me. Have you met them?

All: (Gasp)

Kazemon: I'm Kazemon, this is Beetlemon and Sorcerymon.

Beetlemon: So... How did you know about Kumamon and his Friends.

Soby: Doraemon was a good friend to them. They help him for the Decoration for the Party.

Sorcerymon: So where are they?

Soby: (Sad) Doraemon told me they left... They went off to find their friends

Kazemon: I see... Boys, you really miss them.

They heard a Voices over there

Soby: Oh no! I'm out of time! I have to the Keycard!

He saw the Keycard

Soby: There it is!

They saw Unversed and it got the keycard

Soby: (Scream) No! I have to hurry!

Beetlemon: We'll protect you! Soby, don't lose the Keycard.

They are fighting them and they did it

Soby: Thank, you guys!

He went to the Door

Hours Later

Dora Kid's Friend are talking to the Principle and they don't have much time

Beetlemon: We need to help them.

Sorcerymon: Yeah.

And then they got tripped from the Oil and heard everyone's Attention

Principal Terodachi: Are you new here?

Socerymon: Actually, we are.

Principal Terodachi: Hmm... You look kinda different.

Beetlemon: Don't know. Wanna see this... Um... Can we have a Diploma?

Kazemon: Beetlemon! We don't graduated this world.

Beetlemon: I know, but it will distract him, long enough.

Principal Terodachi: Okay. Well, I don't know. I only give this dipomad for Seniors, but since you look like one from another school. Maybe I should give you one.

They look at Door

Socerymon: Soby, Hurry.

Then Dora Kid appeared

Dora Kid: Wait, Principal! May I have that Diploma?

Dr Achimov: Don't listen to him. You know he didn't do in-

Principal Terodachi: Dora Kid, is a good Robot. So he have to be the Diploma.

Kazemon is helping him

Dora Kid: Thank you.

Beetlemon: Hey, we wanted to thank you, for teaching Lobomon to keep believing.

Dora Kid: You're welcome.

The Principle is going to give the Diploma to him and then he got trip from Dr Achimov and the Diploma got shredded to piece

All: (Gasp)

Principal: Oh, my goodness! What have I done

Dora Kid: That's okay. That Diploma is not for me, Because that one is a roll paper, because...

He bring something out of the Principal Pocket

Dora Kid: You have it in you're back pocket.

Dr Achimov: (Gasp)

Principal Terodachi is so relief and everyone is Cheering to Dora Kid

Principal Terodachi: This is Splendid! Come on, we have to go to the Robot Academy.

Dora Kid: Why? (Gasp) Oh no! I promise Dorami, I'll be there.

He ran off and everybody left the Robot Factory

Dr Achimov (Growl) I cannot believe this! First my Robot and now this! This is no fair! (He got an Idea) Wait... Maybe I could let them stay here.

Minutes Later

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon left the Robot Factory and they heard Dora Kid's Scream

Kazemon: What's that?

They saw, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dora-Rinho, Dora Med, Dora-Nichov, Principal Terodachi, Jaidora and Dorapin running back here

Beetlemon: What's going on!? Where's Dora Kid?

Principal Terodachi: We were attacked! By a monster in the city!

Sorcerymon: Monster?

They went off to find out

Meanwhile

Dora Kid is laying on the Ground, because a Robot Unversed is attacking the City and Dr Achimov Laugh

Dr Achimov: This time, I will rule the world for my glory! (Laugh)

Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saved Dora Kid

Dr Achimov: This is what happen when you go against my wishes.

Then the Robot just blast Dr Achimoff and he fly's off

Achimov: (Scream)

Dora Kid: There he goes.

Kazemon: The Darkness in his heart overtake him.

Beetlemon: Dora Kid, you better go now!

He left to the Robot Academy, while they are fighting the Unversed and they defeated it

Meanwhile

Everyone is Dancing except Dorami and her Friend

Dorami: Where's Dora Kid?

Doraemon: Don't worry, he'll be here.

Dorami: Okay, he'll be here.

And then Dora Kid has arrived

Dora Kid: Sorry, I'm late. I have busy work at the Time Patrol.

Dorami: It's okay, Dora Kid. And even though, you're on time.

Dora Kid: I am?

Dorami: Of course, you did. I'm so glad that you made it in time.

Dora Kid: No big deal, Dorami. Wanna Dance?

Dorami: Sure

They are dancing together

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are watching them outside

Kazemon: A pure light filled with light...

Beetlemon: It's funny, that Seraphimon taught us darkness needs to be Destroyed.

Sorcerymon: But, how come? It's not with light?

Blaze: I'm afraid that you're not ready to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams.

They look happy

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Sleeping Sickness and Escape the Lair

Smurfette gonna trade this Potion from Gargamel in order to save her friends, so she accept it and then she drink and now she's dead

Next Day

Kazemon and her friends made it and saw everyone crying

Kazemon: What's wrong?

Brainy: (Crying) Tooty.

They look at the Coffin and they look shock

Greedy: She's very nice to us.

Clumsy: And she loveliest girl I know. (crying)

Grouchy: She is so nice. And now she's gone!

They are crying for her

Beetlemon: How did this happen to her?

Brainy: Gargamel, of course. He trade the Potion to Tooty for his evil plan, he said if she drink it, he'll released us for getting eaten by him. So she has no choice, but to do it. She can't wake up for her eternal Sleep.

Sorcerymon: Is there anyway we can help her?

Jolly Dodger: There is Papa Smurf. He can find a way to cure her and I think he left before we got captured.

Grouchy: Well, we cannot sit around and do nothing. Beside I can go that Lair and face it like a man!

Brainy: You can't! What happen if you get Kidnap from them.

Grouchy: Well, we have to do something to save Smurfette!

Kazemon: Maybe... Maybe we should go find Banjo and Kazooie.

Brainy: You sure?

Beetlemon: Of course, we'll do what we can.

Brainy: Okay, good luck.

They went off to find Papa Smurf

They found him

Beetlemon: Are you Papa Smurf?

Papa Smurf: Yes, that's our name.

Kazemon: And what's wrong?

Papa Smurf: It's just that... I just feel there is something wrong happen to Smurfette.

Sorcerymon: Well, yes... Gargamel gave her the Potion of the Sleeping Sickness and I'm afraid she cannot wake up.

Papa Smurf: What! Where is she? Where can we find her?

Beetlemon: At your village.

Papa Smurf: Okay. Thank you.

He went off, Kazemon and her friends are looking at that lair

Kazemon: We have to go to that Lair.

Beetlemon: Let's go.

They went off to find them and then they saw Azrael, they are going to fight him and they did it

Sorcerymon: Looks like he should get some rest.

Kazemon: LetsLgo back.

They went back to the Village, the Smurfs are still crying for her, Papa Smurf has finally create a potion for her.

Papa Smurf: This better work. Please Smurfette, wake up.

He help her drink the potion, and then Smurfette has awaken, Then everybody look so surprised

All: Smurfette!

They are Cheering for her from her slumber

Kazemon: This is a Miracle.

Beetlemon: It is.

Flashback has started

Kazemon is worried about Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon who doesn't wake up

Kazemon: Boys, I wonder if you ever wake up. (Sigh) It's been 3 Day's, since Kotemon and Bearmon join. Well, I better go. Bye.

She's gonna leave their room, and then they have awaken

Kazemon: Boys! You're awake!? Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon! Beetlemon! Sorcerymon! Ophanimon! Seraphimon! Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon has awaken!

Flashback has end

They are celebrating for Smurfette, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are watching them

Sorcerymon: I think, every waking has a journey.

Kazemon: Maybe Kumamon and his best friends left... Because it was their time.

Beetlemon: Yeah, it is.

Next World

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon are searching around City

Bearmon: I'm getting tired. Have we find them yet?

Kumamon: Nope not really.

Kotemon: And there's no sign of them?

They saw a House and they saw girl sleeping

Kotemon: She's so Beautiful.

Bearmon: I wonder who she is.

?: Stop! Get away from her!

It was Three good Faires

Kumamon: We're sorry. We didn't know she look so beautiful.

Flora: Who are you?

Kumamon: I'm Kumamon, these are my best friends Kotemon and Bearmon.

Fauna: You don't seem so bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like Miya.

Kotemon: Can you tell us why she's sleeping?

Flora: Long ago, Myotismon cursed everything in the city. Now Miya's heart has been stolen.

Bearmon: Well... Why don't we just get it back for her?

Fauna: That's impossible, dear. Myotismon's home is at the Mountain. It's not safe.

Kotemon: We're not scared. We can't just leave Miya like this. Come on, we have to get her heart back. So what do you say? Wanna help us?

Flora: You know, you're absolutely right. The Mountains is through the Jungle. Come along- follow us. And after all, we wouldn't want you to get lost.

Bearmon: Thank you.

They went off to get her heart back from Myotismon, they saw a Force Field

Bearmon: Look like we're stuck.

Kotemon: How come?

Flora: This must Myotismon's doing.

Fauna: I know.

She use her wand and the Force Field is gone

Fauna: Shall we?

Bearmon: Okay.

Thy made it to the Castle and they saw Myotismon's Henchmen

Flora: Those were Myotismon's Guard.

Kumamon: We can do this.

Kotemon: Hey! Return to Patrol!

They are fighting and they found Miya's Heart, Kotemon uses his power and the Miya's Heart has been release, and then lights appeared

Bearmon: Huh?

Kotemon: What's that?

Flashback

Miya is talking to Phoenix Wright

Not; You're sure you can come back?

Phoenix Wright: Don't worry, I'll be here for the next trial. I'll come back after the trial.

Miya: Okay, please be hurry?

Phoenix Wright: I will!

He left

Flashback has ended

Kotemon: What is that?

Kumamon: Do I see something?

Flora: That's Miya's memories. She must have gotten her heart back.

Kumamon: So her dream came true?

Flora: Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Miya's led her to her kindness.

Fauna: I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?

Bearmon: Of course.

Flora: You also has a strong light.

Kumamon: We did.

Merryweather: All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon made it to the Castle and they saw a Light

Beetlemon: What is that?

They saw a Light heading to the city

Kazemon: I think we should take a look.

Sorcerymon: Alright.

Back to Kumamon and his friends

They are gonna leave until Myotismon appeared

Myotismon: Somebody has released Miya's Heart. Tell me, boys, was it you?

Flora: Myotismon.

Kotemon: Yeah! Because you stole her heart!

He gonna fight him and he disappeared

Myotismon: You have power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardians... You must be Kotemon, Kumamon and Bearmon.

Bearmon: What? How did you know about us?

Myotismon: My powers ensure I'd know of the power to bringing me more hearts. Loweemon and his team gave me a demonstration.

Kumamon: What? You mean... They were here?

Kotemon: When?

Myotismon: Well, of course. In fact, it was them who stole Miya's Heart.

Kotemon: You tried to trick us!

They are gonna fight him

Myotismon: I was going to leave up you unharmed... But it seems I have no choice, but to do this!

They are gonna fight him and they defeated him

Bearmon: There's no way, they would take someone's heart for that!

Myotismon: You didn't believe me? That's miserable, for he agreed so easily.

Kumamon: So... did they.

Beetlemon: Boys! Don't be stupid!

Then saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon

Kumamon: Guys!

Kazemon: Loweemon and the other would never do that. They were our friends.

They look happy

Kotemon: Yeah.

Myotismon: Hmm... The truth can be most foul even amongst the closest of teams. After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agreed... Kumamon... Kotemon.. Bearmon... Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon...

They doesn't like him, and Kazemon and her friends look at Kumamon and his best friends

Sorcerymon: Seraphimon and Ophanimon, send us. Boys... let's go back to the Digital World

Kotemon: But what about...

Socerymon: They weren't ready to leave...

Flashback has started

? 3: Like right now? They're leaving the Digital World. And by the time you'd catch up... They'll be a different Digimon.

Flashback has ended

Kumamon: No... I don't think we could.

Kazemon: But... Why?

Kotemon: It's just... We have to find them, before it's too late.

He and his best friends left

Kazemon: Guys!

Myotismon: I see, you're the Digimon Warriors.

Beetlemon: What?! How did you know that about that?

Myotismon: A source of power... The Mystic, Warriors and Guardian's that opens the hearts of men, of entire world's... And allows one to attain anything and everything. Such a power I find most interesting me.

Kazemon: So, you mean... They..

Beetlemon: It can't be... Did they?

Myotismon: Of course. Now. My friends, would you like to assist me, as well?

All: No!

Myotismon: Looks like Cherubimon was right... You are a Stubborn Digimon.

Sorcerymon: What? Cherubimon? How did you know him?

Beetlemon: Yeah, tell us.

Myotismon: It looks like you need some time for that... Then again, I know a place.

He make a Portal and then they got sucked in

Back to Kumamon and his friends

Kumamon: Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, where are you?

Kotemon: Don't worry, we'll find them.

They left this world

Back to Kazemon and Friends

They have comes out to the Portal and they saw Phoenix Wright

Phoenix Wright: Looks like they caught you. Who are you?

Kazemon: Kazemon.

Sorcerymon: Sorcerymon.

Beetlemon: And I'm Beetlemon.

Phoenix: Great to see you. I'm Phoenix Wright, I am an Ace Attorney.

Beetlemon: So how did you end up?

Phoenix Wright: To prevent me from breaking his evil curse. I was trying to keep every suspect to be not guilty, but now Miya has been lies in an eternal slumber... I am only one who can defeat him.

Sorcerymon: Who told you?

Phoenix Wright: Myotismon. Because I don't want Miya to have an eternal sleeps

Kazemon: You really cared for here.

Flora: Is what you said true?

Phoenix Wright: Of course. It is.

Flora: (Gasp) Phoenix. It's you. Listen, the road of your city may be harder by many more dangers which you four will have to face.

Kazemon: We'll will go with you. There's something we need to know, and Myotismon has the answers.

Flora: Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry back to the city.

They are escaping the Castle and they are fighting the Guard on their Way out, and they are gonna make it back for the City

Myotismon: A jungle of thorns will be your Doom. Wound around the the city in a bower of doom!

Then all Thorn has covered the City and then he appeared

Beetlemon: Myotismon! What did Cherubimon tell you?

Myotismon: Such a stubborn, Digimon, that you don't have Loweemon and hsif friends gift for obedience. Or can you see how easy it was for them.

Kazemon: They would never do anything to help you!

Myotismon: Quite the Contrary. They're fully embraced the darkenss within themselves.

Socerymon: You tried to lie us!

Myotismon: See for yourself- all the power of hell!

He became a monster, they are fighting him and they defeated, then Myotismon use his fire breath to Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon and they got Surrounded

Kazemon: Oh no!

Phoenix: Great! Looks like I have to fight him.

Flora: All together...

They use their wand on Phoenix's Sword

Flora: Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure... that evil die, and good endure.

They aim it to the Chest and now he has been Defeated, the Thorns are gone. Phoenix Wright went back to the city. Myotismon is still alive and look weak

Beetlemon: It's the power of true Kindness that defeated you.

Myotismon: I will never be defeated by something as insignificant as caring.

Sorcerymon: You don't know the last one about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater.

They look at the City and Firework has started

Kazemon: Do what every you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light.

Myotismon: Maybe... But remember this one- as long as there is light, there will be darkness like my friend, Maleficent told me. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Them they will all belong to me and her even him!

He disappeared

Beetlemon: (Growl)

Sorcerymon: Just Let it go.

Beetlemon: (Sigh) Sorry.

Kazemon: Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon.. You better stay strong for us.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. See Cherubimon and Fight Dark Digimon's

Cherubimon is talking to the Vampire

Meanwhile

Agunimon and his friends made it to Yen Sid's Tower and they saw Fuyunyan with a Sword

Fuyunyan: Alakazam!

He turn into a Shooting Star and left

Agunimon: Who was he?

Loweemon: I don't know.

Lobomon: I think this is where Yen Sid lived.

They went to the tower and meet Yen Sid

Lobomon: Master Yen Sid. Our name is Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon.

Yen Sid: Yes. My Digimon friend, Seraphimon. Told me all about you. It is the Unversed.

Loweemon: Of course, Master Yen Sid. I thought is the best to see the counsel of the one who's was wiser like me and Lobomon.

Yen Sid: I am not a Master with Erapus. I doffed that mantle.

Agunimon:: But sir, wasn't that your pupil we passed on the way in? He is not a Digimon...

Yen Sid: You refer to Fuyunyan. He, too, sought guidance here. As a Yokai he is brave and kind to Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny. But the way he fights has not cured him in impetuousness. He has left with an object whose power he does not understand like Mickey. Who not know how to control. Fuyunyan imagines my 2nd Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his sword to set things right.

Agunimon: I'm not so sure what's wrong... The Leader of the Unversed is here somewhere from other worlds. And for that I've learned there's are three Persons who was a Commander of the "Unversed" on the loose.

Yen Sid: To arrived at the truth perhaps you should approach things differently- first consider them one and the same problem.

Agunimon: The Leader of the Unversed is connect somehow?

Ye Sod: I must not make assumptions... Find the Cherubimon, boys. That is where you should begin.

Loweemon: Yes, sir.

They left

Yen Sid: I had hoped. Cherubimon, your heart would no longer else you astray.

They were traveling the Lanes Between

Cherubimon: (Voice) Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon...

All: Cherubimon?

Cherubimon: (Voice) Come see me at once.

They went to a desert world and found Cherubimon

Loweemon: Cherubimon...

They have landed and have their Armor dismissed

Lobomon: We went through many World's. We know that you're the leader of the Unversed. We just want to know why?

Cherubimon: Someone had to safeguard the light... from the demon I unleashed. You must know about those three Digimon the first one who wear a mask, the second one who was a Bandana around his head even the third one who wears a helmet. They were Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Dark Counterparts. A Digimon of pure dark data and Darkness. One of my makings.

Agunimon: Their dark Counterparts. Are you saying they got Created from you?

Cherubimon: You know they were Counterparts to them, they came from Kumamon and his best friends.

All: (Gasp) What?

Cherubimon: Their Dark Counterparts is the darkness that were inside you're friend's Data.

All: (Gasp)

Cherubimon: It was an Accident. While training with me, they succumb to the darkness, and there was but one way to save them- strip that part of them away. And thus their dark Counterparts was made. In the process, I damaged their hearts the most horrific way. So I did what I felt was right, and left them with Seraphimon and Ophanimon. I knew those three could not stay with me, The Digimon who did them such grievous harm.

Loweemon: Cherubimon... You brought Kumamon back before Kotemon and Bearmon have arrived with you. And even though, they got better since then.

Lobomon: You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save them.

Cherubimon: Well... Thank you. You know how to put a Digimon's heart at ease.

Agunimon: So that what it was.

Flashback has started

Kumamon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon and Loweemon are training and they heard the Door open and they saw Cherubimon coming with Kotemon and Bearmon

Agunimon: Guys, Cherubimon is back.

Kumamon: With... Kotemon and Bearmon?

Loweemon: I'll ask them.

He meet up with them

Loweemon: You must be Kotemon and Bearmon that Agunimon and the others told me. Right?

Kotemon: Yeah.

Loweemon: That's great. I'm Loweemon.

Kotemon: Hi.

Loweemon: Great. Guys! Come down here!

Then Kumamon and the Other's shown up

Kazemon: It's great to see you again.

Bearmon: Oh. Hi, Legendary Warriors.

Kumamon: It's been so long since Lucemon was defeated.

Bearmon: So where is...

Beetlemon: They went back to the Human World and they are safe.

Kotemon: I see.

Lobomon: So, are you here to become a Legendary Warriors like us? What happened to your home? Do you know how to fight? And how long you were with Cherubimon.

Then Kotemon and Bearmon is not feeling good and they have pains in their heads

Both: (Scream)

Agunimon: What the!? Are you okay?

Kumamon: What happen to you?!

Then Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon has appeared

Ophanimon: What have you done?

Lobomon: I didn't do anything. I just... Want to ask them something.

Cherubimon is holding Kotemon and Bearmon

Seraphimon: Kotemon and Bearmon cannot tell you anything... They don't remember anything even what happens to their homes.

And then Kumamon fell Unconscious too

Kazemon: Kumamon!

Beetlemon: What happen to you?!

Seraphimon: I guess Cherubimon was right.

Loweemon: Right about what?

Seraphimon: Kumamon was connect to Kotemon and Bearmon. And we don't know why he's connected to them.

Flashback has ended

Agunimon: Cherubimon.. Why is their Dark Counterparts still free?

Cherubimon: Let me see. I did my best to contain them the moment they emerged, but...

Lobomon: They got away?

Cherubimon: Yes. Their Dark Counterparts use the power of Warriors to sow seeds of darkness. And now, you see- the world's teem with their ghastly underlings.

Agunimon: You mean the Unversed?

Cherubimon: They have no control over the darkness in his heart. The pwoer is not their's to bear. They're an abomination beyond hope of salvation. Lend me your power, Digimon. Right this wrong I have wrought.

Agunimon: If they're still out there. How can we find them?

Cherubimon: All I can tell you about them amounts to this- their darkness is drawn to the light, which they seeks to disrupt... And then eliminate them.

They have a Vision of the future from their friends and they are in trouble

Cherubimon: It's stands to reason that they will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden.

Lobomon: Don't worry about it. We'll take care of them

They left

Kumamon and his best friends are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw three Person they met in their Room

Kotemon: Them again?

They went off, and they follow them. Now they are here at the Dessert World

Kumamon: Where did they go?

Bearmon: Don't know.

They know they're behind them

Kotemon: Okay! What did you mean Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon being a different Digimon?

? 1: You should know what I said. The Lobomon and his friends you know will be long gone forever.

Kumamon: That's the craziest thing we've ever heard!

? 2: Crazy? Or True?

They bring out their swords

Bearmon: A Sword?

They are gonna fight them

? 3: Alright, let's see what you made off?

They defeated them

? 2: Is that all you've got? Hmm, you are weak. We'd be going against the Leader's orders, but what do I cared? As far as I know, your role here is done.

They're gonna finish them off with their Dark Power and they blast them and they find out their not here

Fuyunyan: You're safe!

It was Fuyunyan and he save them

Fuyunyan: Heal!

He healed Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon and they feel better

Fuyunyan: Okay, Digimon's. Tell me, how you get that? The power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardians are not something you use just to hurt someone around! And look! I'll show you!

Kotemon: The Four of us can!

They get up and they work together to fight thm, and they defeated him. The Three Dark Digimon is laying down Unconscious and then they get up

? 1: Well, you win.

He Summon a portal

? 2: Consider yourself probation.

They have disappeared

Kuamon: Probation for what?

Kotemon: Hey, Floating Cat. Thank you for before, we owe you. I'm Kotemon and these are my best Friends, Kumamon and Bearmon, and what's your name?

Fuyunyan: I'm Fuyunyan from the Isamashi Tribe Yokai.

Bearmon: It looks like you're not a Digimon.

Fuyunyan: Yeah, I've been training under the great Yen Sid. He finds out that the world's are in big trouble, so I left without telling him.

Kumamon: I guess that make four of us. We ran off, too.

Fuyunyan show them a red star Shard

Fuyunyan: All I need to do is think it and the Star shard will take me anywhere I want to go. And I think it would. I haven't got the find points down, like... When, or where... It just kind of kicks in when the it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here. And you know, it would be an accident. Maybe it's gonna work because it's reaction to something.

Bearmon: How come?

Fuyunyan: Look.

They look at the Star Shard and then it's Glowing and they have been teleported

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Radiant Garden

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are drifting into the Lanes Between and they saw Radiant Garden.

Meanwhile

Kazemon and her friends are traveling in the Lanes Between and they saw Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon

Kazemon: Lobomon? Agunimon? Loweemon? What are they doing?

They went to off to somewhere, so they follow them.

Back to Kumamon and friends

 **Radiant Garden**

They arrived in Radiant Garden and they saw Fuyunyan heading to the Castle

Kumamon: It's that Fuyunyan?

Kotemon: I think it is.

Bearmon: Let's go.

They went off to find him

Meanwhile

Agunimon made it to Radiant Garden and they saw the Unversed

Lobomon: The Unversed! That's what that Cherubimon said to us.

They're fighting and defeated them and he saw the Cherubimon walking that way

Lobomon: Cherubimon?

Loweemon: Where is he going?

Agunimon: Maybe he find Something out.

They went off and they saw a Genie drop a Book

Shahra: Phew! I thought I would be lost to find my home.

Lobomon pick it a Book and it's a Picture of Mario and his friends, so they went inside the House

Loweemon: Excuse me, Miss. I believe you drop the book.

Lobomon gave to her

Shahra: I have? Oh! I'm so sorry to say this. But this isn't one of mine... But what a wonderful book it is. This unassuming volume, seems to have the usual effect of awakening ones inner most abilities.

Agunimon: A Book that makes People stronger? If it's okay, miss, should we have a closer look?

Shahra: You don't have to call me that, I'm Shahra. And I'll have you know a lot of Genies comes with their minds. Anyway, like I said, the book is not mine. But I'd be happy to keep it here for you.

Lobomon: Thank you, Shahra.

They left the House and saw the Unversed running, so they chased after it

Meanwhile

They made it to Castle and they got blocked by the Guard and it was Shurimon and Dynasmon

Dynasmon: Hold it.

Shurimon: This castle is closed.

Kotemon: But Somebody just came this way! He's a friend of ours.

Shurimon: We don't aware any visitors. Now run along with your friends, Rookie's, before the monsters get you.

Bearmon: We could have sworn we saw him.

They saw the Unversed

Dynasmon: They're here!

Shurimon: Radiant Garden will not fall under the likes of you.

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are going to fight the Unversed!

Kumamon: We'll stop them!

They ran off

Shurimon: Wait!

Dynasmon: You Boys are just Rookie's!

They are going after them, but...

UlforceVeedramon: Shurimon! Dynasmon! I told you to to defend the castle if you guys leave with your partner's.

Shurimon: But those Rookie's Digimon...

UlforceVeedramon: Don't ever worried about him. They are so special.

Shurimon: They are what?

Dynasmon: He was right. Lord and castle come first. Those Rookie's will have to take care of themselves.

UlforceVeedramon: And listen to this. His Lordship was asking for you. A heart avoid of darkness... Hm... It's looks like my human partner, Evan was right, about that boy. Stripped clean or it, at that... Very questionable.

Back to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

They are running and they saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon facing the Unversed

Gotsumon: I'm warning you. You better leave us alone or else!

Kotemon: Look out!

They save them and the Unversed is running, so they are chasing them

Gotsumon: Hold on! Wait a minute, boys! Do we ever get a chance for a thank you?

Kumamon: Oh, you don't have to.

Pumpkinmon: Will you wait for 5 Minute? Maybe we could give you something for our gratitude...

Kotemon: (inpatient) Okay, be quick.

Gotsumon: Okay- I have something to say... (laugh) come closer.

They come closer to him and Pumpkinmon

Pumpkinmon: Listen here, you came from another Digital World, am I right?

Bearmon: What? You mean your from our...

Gotsumon: That's okay, We'll keep your secret. We're not gonna asking you a strange question. You see, we were from another Digital World too..

Kotemon: You are? Have did you get here?

Pumpkinmon: We asked a Genie named Shahra to bring us here from another world. After all, Adventures is the quest for fun!

Kumamon: That's all? Thank you.

Pumpkinmon: Wait, just a minute.

Kumamon: (Groan) What now?

He bring out his Pocket and it was a Passport

Pumpkinmon: This one is the lifetime to Yo-Kai City. We came for that world to have some fun even all the other Digimon were here too. You boys will have so buckets of funs. And we're gave to all other Digimons. You can have them. And it's plenty for 6 Digimon.

He gave them 6 Cards, so they went off to find the Unversed

Shahra: Hold it, boys! Can't I get a moment of peace?

Kotemon: Miss, you have to get back inside. You're not safe here.

Shahra: Ordering me to be safe? How's that unsafe? After all, I'm Shahra. Oh... Another Digimon looking to awake the powers inside them. Is that it?

Bearmon: Huh? How did you know?

Shahra: (Chuckled) We Genie's have a knowledge for knowing something. The book is inside on the Table. You may have a look, if you like.

She went back to her house

Kumamon: What kind of book?

Bearmon: I don't know.

They went off

Meanwhile

They went to off to somewhere, so they follow them. And now they are in Raident Garden

Socerymon: Where are they?

Beetlemon: I don't know.

They saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon

Kazemon: Excuse me! We are so sorry, Boys.

Pumpkinmon: It's okay. at least, you speak so nice to us.

Gotsumon: We'd be pleased to help you, if we could.

Kazemon: Have you seen a Digimon, who has a Symbol like me and Beetlemon, have you seen them?

Gotsumon: If you guys are looking for them. They are at the Castle over there.

Beetlemon: Thanks. Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon. We hope you're here.

They went off to the Castle and they saw three Boys chasing from the Unversed

All: Unversed!

Then they ran to Beetlemon, Kazemon and Sorcerymon

Kazemon: Guys. I... Think I feel the light.

Beetlemon: Me too.

Sorcerymon: So am I.

They are gonna a fight them, but can't do it while they're protecting the kids

Kazemon: There is no way we can fight them like this.

Beetlemon: So, how can we did this?

Then Fuyunyan saved them

Fuyunyan: Listen! You have to get those boys saved from them.

Kazemon: Who are you? And what kind of Digimon are you?

Fuyunyan: I'm not a Digimon, I'm a Yokai. Look there's time for that. But right now, we gotta stop these monster!

They carried three Boys to safety, and then they're back

Fuyunyan: Everything okay?

Kazemon: Yeah.

Fuyunyan: Let's do this!

All: Right!

They are fighting the Unversed and they Defeated them

Kazemon: Thank you. My name is Kazemon and this is Beetlemon and Socerymon. We are Legendary Warriors from the Digital World except Sorcerymon, he's a Retainer and a caretaker for Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

Fuyunyan: And I'm Fuyunyan. I used to be Yen Sid's Student. I came back to him for some more training.

Beetlemon: I see. Me, Sorcerymon and Beetlemon sense a Light from those boys You think that's why they attacked them?

Fuyunyan: Yeah. I think you're right about this. If you asked me they must be something pretty extraordinary.

Taiki: Oh...

Kazemon: Of course. We're quite certain they're someone we're supposed to protect.

Fuyunyan: Let's team up.

All: Yeah.

Then Fuyunyan's Star Shard is reacting

Fuyunyan: Huh? Again?! I'll be fine!

He have been teleported

Fuyunyan: See you later!

He left to another world, then Yuu gave flower to Kazemon

Yuu: Take these.

Kazemon: Are those for me?

Yuu: Of course. I picked up some flowers. Thank you for saving me. Even those boys.

Beetlemon: Oh, so you guys are not friends to each other.

Taiki: No, we're not. We ran into each other from those Monsters.

Taigiru: And we appreciate for saving us.

Kazemon: Thank you. You're so nice.

Yuu: I'm Yuu Amano. My Sister wants to have a Vacation with me and my parents.

Taiki: I'm Taiki Kudo. I was having a Field trip with my classmates.

Taigiru: I'm Taigiru Akashi. My parents just having a vacation here in Radiant Garden.

Kazemon: I see. I'm Kazemon, this is Beetlemon and Sorcerymon, Boys, about that light...

Akari: Taiki! Let's go back!

Taigiru's Mother: Taigiru! Let's go back home.

Nene: Yuu! Time to head back.

Taiki: Okay. I better go now.

Taigiru: I have to leave.

Yuu: It's been nice knowing you.

Kazemon: Okay. And just minute

She touch their Chest and it's glowing

Kazemon: I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe.

Taiki: Wow. Thank you.

Taigiru: You're the Coolest. thanks.

Yuu: Thank you.

They went off with their own family

Nene: There you are. It's time to go home.

Yuu: Okay. Kazemon! Beetlemon! Sorcerymon! Goodbye!

They waving at him for a goodbye

Yuu: Nene. Can you tell me that Story?

Nene: Right now?

Yuu: Please.

Nene: Okay. Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away.

Yuu: Okay.

They already left

Kazemon: Boys.. I think I know that... Me, Socerymon and Beetlemon didn't run you by accident.

They saw a Unversed

Kazemon: Unversed! We have to catch it!

They follow it and they saw a Door look destroyed

Sorcerymon: There!

They all went there to find it

Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon went there and then Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon appeared

All: Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon?

All 2: Agunimon? Lobomon? Loweemon? Kazemon? Sorcerymon? Beetlemon?

They saw the Unversed combined together and it created a giant one, they are fighting it and they are finish it

Kazemon: Together!

All: Right!

They fight together and they defeated it

Beetlemon: We did it.

Agunimon: We make a great team.

Kotemon: Yeah.

Kumamon: Oh! Me, Kotemon and Bearmon have those Tickets.

They gave them Tickets

Agunimon: What for?

Kotemon: Lifetime pass at the Yokai City... They said to...

Bearmon: They said to take 6 Digimon.

Beetlemon: Like is?

They laugh

Kazemon: Listen, Boys. We need to take you home.

Kumamon: Don't worry, Kazemon. And beside that those Dark Digimon, they won't ever say mean stuff to Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon.

Loweemon: (Gasp) You saw a Dark Digimon?

Kotemon: Well... Yes. They look exactly like us. But the first one has a mask, the second one has a Bandana around his head even the three one has a Helmet.

Lobomon: I knew it, boys, I need you to go home with Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon.

Bearmon: We can't. We wants to go with you.

Lobomon: We'll be fine. We have a dangerous journey ahead of us. We don't want you to be involved.

Beetlemon: So what is your dangerous Journey, Lobomon? It's not like Seraphimon and Ophanimon told you about.

Agunimon: It may be a different route. Don't worry about us. We'll have to keep fighting the Darkness.

Sorcerymon: I don't think it was. We went many World's as you and... We see what you have done to the people. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness.

Kumamon: Socerymon! Listen to yourself. They would never-

Lobomon: You guys were spying on us? Is that what they said to do, Seraphimon and Ophanimon's Orders?

Kazemon: They were just...

They look down

Kumamon: No...

Agunimon: I see.

He, Lobomon and Loweemon gonna a leave

Kotemon: Lobomon!

Bearmon: Agunimon!

Kumamon: Lobomon!

Agunimon: Just stay put! We're on our own, got it?

They left

Sorcerymon: Guys! Listen to me, Seraphimon and Ophanimon has no reason to distrust you, really? They were just worried about you.

Kotemon: You... Broke their hearts.

Kazemon: Now you get it, Boys. But they cared about Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon so much.

Kumamon: And... Were you also order to take us home?

Beetlemon: (Sigh)..

Kotemon: Kazemon, Beetlemon. You now because the true Legendary Warriors. but... You've have to let it go on your mind. Me and my best friends will go find them.

They all left

Kazemon: Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon...

Meanwhile

Lobomon and his friends are at the underground

Lobomon: Cherubimon is the only one, we can still count on.

?: You must be Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon?

They saw Ice Devimon

Ice Devimon: It's that Cherubimon- he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd claims you.

Agunimon: What are you saying?

Ice Devimon: Hmph! Do I have to Spell it out for you? Don't you know his name. Was it? You know, my prisoner.

Loweemon: I think that you're not a very good liar. Cherubimon could never be caught by the like you.

Ice Devimon: Not really! I've got that digimon at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the outer Garden. You better be here, or else I'll lost my patience. Bye.

He left

Agunimon: There is no way is true. But we have to know.

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are walking

Shahra: (Sigh) Another Digital. The seventh, Eighth and Ninth. That book is almost more trouble than it's worth...

Kazemon: Um...

Shahra: Don't say it. The book you need to awaken the post within you is just inside my house. Read to your heart's content, my friends.

She went back to her house

Beetlemon: We are seventh, eighth and ninth. Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon were here?

Meanwhile

They went to the Underneath the Outer Garden and saw the Cherubimon chained up

All: Cherubimon!

Then Ice Devimon appeared

Ice Devimon: That Digimon knows how to take Punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out.

Loweemon: Alright! What are you after for?

Ice Devimon: That one you have, the power of Warrior, isn't it? Yeah, it seems like those days every Digimon's got one of those... Even him there. When I capture him he told me all about it, what a salon like that can do. Why didn't I have one of those, just like Braig who told me.

Loweemon: Well, you find they're strange about their owners.

Ice Devimon: Well, if I heard him that rights to the what they called Digimon Warriors material. So if I defeated you, that makes me the real sword slaying, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it... But what can you do?

They're gonna fight

Ice Devimon: Whoa, there! One more step and the Digimon go bye-bye. You think I'm gonna fight fair? Not really! That sword's too powerful for is to go mano a mano.

He's fighting them and then they hurt

Ice Devimon: Well. For a Digimon Warrior-, you're not very- let me just say- good?

He get up

Cherubimon What are you doing, Warriors? Fight!

Agunimon: But you will-

Cherubimon: Don't worry, about me! You have to fight! You can't this hedgehog win. Think of your master, Seraphimon and Ophanimon- the shame he and your friends would be forced to bear! Use your powers.

They're gonna fight him

Ice Devimon: So, much for your temper.

They are fighting him and then they Unleashed darkness inside him and they defeated Ice Devimon and set Cherubimon free

Lobomon: That power...

Cherubimon: Good job, Warriors. You have taken another step forward

Loweemon: But ideas consumed by anger and hatred. That's the power of darkness.

Lobomon: I don't get it. I am the Warrior of light why would I have that kind of power?

Cherubimon: Darkness that you channeled.

Agunimon: I can't believe it. We succumbed to it. Just like we stole Miya's heart of light. We will never go back home. We are nothing to them.

Cherubimon: Well. Maybe you be my Warrior. Your master, Ophanimon and Seraphimon, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that they too, has succumbed- not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, be forgets that light begets darkness.

All: (Gasp)

Cherubimon: You're Friends, their lights shine too bright. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Seraphimon, Ophanimon... They are so scared from the Darkness! Light and Darkness, they are a balance- one that must always be maintained. Warriors... You are the one who shows the true Mark of Digimon, but they refuses to see it. And I know why. It's because they have a fear in you. Join me. You and I can do the world's much greater good, be wielding light and darkness in equal shares.

Agunimon: I don't know...

?: Look at many World's. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts. And end him, once and for all... Warriors.

All: (Gasp and Sigh) Yes...

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon saw a Digimon surrounded by the Unversed

Kotemon: Run!

The Digimon running, and Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is fighting them and they defeated them

UlforceVeedramon: Caturamon. Where are you?

He saw him

UlforceVeedramon; There you are. Haven't I warned you not to run off? I think we owe you a thank you. We have done our best to keep an eye on him... Since he was worried about his partner.

Kotemon: Oh. I see, you're were looking for you're own. Sir, we're looking for our friend. They are Digimon who has a Symbol like Kumamon. Have you seen them?

UlforceVeedramon: I think they went over there.

Kumamon: Thanks.

UlforceVeedramon: No, thank you for keeping Caturamon out of harm's way. And... Let me say, I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again.

They left

Bearmon: Come, let's go.

They went off and they found them

All: Guys!

Agunimon and the other saw them approaching

Kotemon: Take us with you?

Agunimon: No. We can't.

Bearmon: Huh? Why?

Agunimon: You see- When we really need you, Boys. I know you'll be there.

Kotemon; Just make sure you find the light. And you're our friends.

Loweemon: Of course. We are.

They're fully Armor and left Raident Garden and remember what Agunimon said

Agunimon: (Voice) When we really need you, boys. I know you'll be there.

And they realized what he means

Kumamon: Guys, we have to find Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon.

Kotemon: Okay, let's go!

They went off to find them

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon saw three dark Digimon

Kazemon: A Dark Digimon, who look exactly like Kumamon, Kotemon Bearmon? You're the one's who they told us.

? 1: Oh. Them? Tell us. something. Have they decided to fight us yet?

Beetlemon: Why do you ask?

? 2: We'll be asking this. And why wouldn't I? After all, between them and us... We're the only one who will walk away from here alive.

They're gonna fight them

Sorcerymon: Ask that Question Again!

They defeated them

All: (Panting)

Kazemon: Now who are you then?

They are gonna remove it and then they Laugh, they back away from them

? 3: Not bad at all. Good job. We'll keep you around. Never hurts to have a backup.

They disappeared

Beetlemon: We have to stop him.

Kazemon: Yeah. Before anything else happens to our Friends?

Kotemon: Sorcerymon! Kazemon! Beetlemon!

They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon coming

Sorcerymon: Boys? Were you able to find them?

Kumamon: We did, but... They left.

Beetlemon: Oh...

They look down

Kazemon: But we can't stay here.

Kotemon: Then let's go together.

Kazemon: No, I don't want you or your friends to come with us.

Kumamon: But we have to go with you.

Beetlemon: No, you can't. Do as we say and go home.

All: (Sigh)

Bearmon: Why won't you let us?

Sorcerymon: We don't want to put you in harm's way. You understand?

They have their Armor and they left Raident Garden

Flashback has started

Kotemon is fighting Lobomon and he looks tired

Lobomon: Come on, Kotemon. Are you giving up already, you have to stronger like me.

Kumamon: Come on, Kotemon! You almost had him.

Bearmon: Yeah, keep trying!

Agunimon: Since when you helping with him?

Kotemon is fighting Lobomon and after that they have a Break

Lobomon: Kotemon. Can you see all the Dents and nicks you have?

Beetlemon: Each one of those prove you're learning.

Kotemon: I guess...

Loweemon: You're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn to let your body move you.

Agunimon: Okay? Listen to this. In your hand. Take this blade. And so long you have the making the through this simple act of taking, it's Wielder you shall one day be made.

Kazemon: What's was THAT about? Who went and made you warrior?

Agunimon: Being a Digimon Warrior is all I've dream about.

Kazemon: Well, you're not the only one without us.

Agunimon: I know. You, your friends and us all share the same dream.

He gave a toy sword to Kotemon

Flashback has ended

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon look at their toy sword and then Kotemon drop it

Kotemon: Oops.

Then Someone picked it up

? 1: Um, which one is yours?

Kotemon rise his hand

? 2: Impmon. We have to go. You can't let Lea keep waiting for you.

Impmon: In a Minute, Wizardmon. So you and your friend playing with that toy swords? That's sweet.

They look jealous

Impmon: This is what a weapon is.

He show his weapon

Impmon: Ha! How was it?

Kotemon: Not impressed with that.

Kumamon: Not really awesome.

Bearmon: Not interest in that.

Impmon: Hey! You boys are jealous, I'm Impmon. So what's your name?

Kotemon: Kotemon.

Bearmon: Bearmon.

Kumamon: Kumamon.

Impmon: Alright, boys. Let's fight!

Kotemon: What? You gonna fight three of us?

Impmon: Are you scared for losing? Come on?

They get up and they fight him with their toy sword

Impmon: Alright! Let's do it!

Bearmon: Hope you regret it.

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Impmon: (Panting) Boy, for a Rookie Digimon. You are a tougher then that. And let's call it for a Draw.

Bearmon: A Draw? Well... okay.

Wizardmon: For all I know, the only thing you draw on your forehead a big I on you is "Idiot"... "Imbecile" ... "Immature".

Impmon: Huh? Are you gonna supposed to cheer me up for something? Like "You're just having a bad day," or... "Thats what you get for pulling your ears". Some friend you are, Wizardmon

Wizardmon: Oh, you're saying thst I have to cheer you up?

Impmon: You know what I have to put up with. Sure hope you don't have many friends like him.

They began to laugh

Wizardmon: Impmon, we have to go.

Impmon: Fine.

Bearmon: You're gonna leave?

Impmon: Yeah. I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Okay?

Kumamon: Yeah.

Impmon: Remember me again, boys.

Kumamon: Sure.

They left

Wizardmon: What is it with you and picking up some stray puppies?

Impmon: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Like our partner, Isa and Lea. Inside people's memories, I can live forever.

Wizardmon: I know I can't forget you. Trust me I try all the time.

Impmon: See that? I'm immortal Digimon!

Wizardmon: What a dork.

They look at the Castle

Impmon: Are you ready?

Wizardmon: Well, I guess so.

They went off, Kumamon and the other look happy

Kumamon: Must be great.. Knowing where you're Friends are.

Bearmon: Yeah, it is. Great.

Kotemon: I think we should make some new friends somewhere. Cause I want one.

Meanwhile

Ice Devimon: (Angry) Hey, you Rabbit jerk! You said I didn't get hit! I didn't mean by that! No way, not in my life!

Then Cherubimon point his Sword to him

Ice Devimon: Whoa, there! Okay! Okay! Just... Just put that thing down! You still need me for this! You need me to do something, for it right? And all I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain.

He dismiss his Sword

Ice Devimon: Phew! And what's the point if I get hurt by those three Warrior's for this, huh? All things considered. I'm just got lucky they didn't steal my data and my heart like the girl they did. They've would have ruined my way for sure.

Cherubimon: Unlikely. A powerful light still inside of Loweemon. You see, Digimon's like him... They don't have the power to steal Hearts.

Ice Devimon: So your telling me- he and his friends isn't the one who stole her heart?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Yo-kai City

**Yo-Kai City**

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon made it here and they saw the Unversed at the Race Track

Agunimon: Unversed! Time for us to stop you!

King Enma: Watch out!

They saw a Car coming and Dodge it

Lobomon: That was close.

King Enma: Are you alright?

They saw King Enma, Komasan and Komajiro so they went back to City

Agunimon: Thank you for saving us, I mean it. The name's Agunimon, this is Lobomon and this is Loweemon.

Enma: It's great to meet you.

Komasan: And what are you doing? Running out of the course like that, Zura?

Komajiro: That's right! It's against the rules.

Enma: I'm know you had your reasons, but I can't say that I approve either.

Loweemon: Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed.

Komasan: Monge. You just sounded like DemiDevimon.

Komajiro: And he's up there.

They saw him up there

DemiDevimon: Disguised in shadows, the rogue racer reigns!

He jump down

DemiDevimon: I am Captain Darkmon!

He strike a pose

DemiDevimon: And you must be the one who I almost got you killed from that track. Wait a moment... How come I don't know you from somewhere? Are you a new racer or something?

Lobomon: We're... Not a Racer.

DemiDevimon: Must be sad, for you to give up. For trying to stop a prime racer like me from getting a new record. But we all have to play the rules, okay?

He left

Enma: Now, hold on a minute! You're the cheater who's always breaking the rules for this!

Agunimon: I can't say racing interesting is, but we need to defeat the Unversed? Can you tell how I can stop them?

Komasan: Are you talking about the Monsters that causing around the race?

Agunimon: Yes.

Enma: Well, we've only even seen the monster on the tracks...

Komasan: Of course! Agunimon, you and your team just need to enter the races! And while you're at it, take out that mean Captain Darkmon down a notch or two. He's always breaking the rules and causing so much trouble here in the city.

Loweemon: All we need to do is to become a Racer?

They nodded yes

Enma: And I'm sure I don't have to tell you-

Loweemon: I already know. We'll play by the rules.

Enma: That's great!

Komasan: Yes! They are gonna be a new racer!

Komajiro: Just enter the race and you have to be ready. I'll get you signed up and everything.

They are racing and he defeat Captain Darkmon

DemiDevimon: My Kart have been broken! You guys just Wait- next time, I'll get you for this!

He left with his Kart

Komasan: Alright! I hope he's gone for good. Nobody's gonna vote for that Digimon like you, DemiDevimon.

Agunimon: His name is DemiDevimon? And what kind of vote?

King Enma: Komasan means the millions dreams award- it's a very popular part of our dream festival. Everyone in the city votes for who we think is the most exemplar people

Komajiro: And since everybody knows how much of a troublemaker DemiDevimon is... He probably figured wearing a Disguise was the only way he'd get any votes, Zura.

Komasan: No votes means no prize.

Komajiro: And even though, the prize is all he really wants anyway. He doesn't care about being a good person.

Enma: And I think it's very bad. The award is supposed to help is appreciated, how much we all look out for each other every day.

Komasan: And one thing for sure. I'm voting for you and your team! Your racing really saved the day against those Monsters.

Komajiro: And hurray for you!

Agunimon: (Chuckled) Well, I got something out of it, too. I learned that you don't always have to bend the rules to reach your goals. And all this time. We've been staring into the darkness... But... It doesn't matter that we have to jump in.

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon have arrived in Yo-Kai City, and then DemiDevimon appeared scared them

DemiDevimon: Wearing the mask of peace and hope... Comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me, Captain Justicemon!

He strike a pose.

Kotemon: Umm...

Bearmon: I don't know if this is a...

DemiDevimon: Hey boys! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justicemon will make all your problem solved.

Kumamon: Who us?

DemiDevimon: Yes.

Kotemon: We are just trying to make some friends. Never mind, forget it.

DemiDevimon: Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and say it. Then remember you vote Captain Justicemon.

Kumamon: What vote?

DemiDevimon: Oh, um. Forget about that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here to help.

Kotemon: Hmm...

Kumamon: I got it. Tell us about this city? Everything look so festive. Is it always like this?

DemiDevimon: What? That's it? Nothing else? Well, the festivities are on account of the dream feistival, and this is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over the city.

Kotemon: You sure? Like what?

DemiDevimon: Oh, you gotta see for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream of I just told you.

Kumamon: Okay! Thank you!

DemiDevimon: And this time! Don't ever forget! Captain Justicemon is the one who solved all your problems.

Bearmon: Um. Okay, we got it, Captain Justicemon.

Swelterrier: Oh No! This is not good! Now we can't open the ice cream shop for Blizzaria.

They saw Swelterrier, Blazion, Sproink and Swelton

DemiDevimon: Trouble? Rescue is on the way!

Bearmon: A Festival?

Kumamon: Guys, maybe we should make some friends around here.

Kotemon: Okay, let's do it.

They approach him

DemiDevimon: Well, if those boys that I've saved. I'm stairs you'll have to get in line. I'm working on a progress with those four. Swelterrier, Blazion, Sproink, Swelton

King Enma: And all we have is some trouble.

Swelterrier: Yeah. All we were trying to do we make our own special recipe ice cream.

Sproink: And we have is disaster.

Swelton: Come on, it's not a bad deal.

DemiDevimon: I'm so sure you're the victims of sabotage!

Swelterrier: Not quite! Quit making stuff up.

Swelton: It was just an Ice Cream machine. Blizzaria left this for us.. But we don't know how to work on that machine.

Sproink: And we're sorry, Enma. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream.

Enma: Guys, it was very nice, if you to think about

Swelterrier: We tried.

Swelton: We might be hot. But we don't know how to work this thing.

DemiDevimon: Don't worry. Leave it to me- one bowl of ice cream coming up!

Swelterrier: No way, you're gonna make a mess. Leave it alone!

DemiDevimon: I want to help you!

Minutes later

He make mess around the stage

DemiDevimon: (Growl) This machine is broken! It just needs a good punch...

Enma: It won't do it!

Kotemon: Hey, maybe we can give it a try?

DemiDevimon: No, if Captain Justicemon can't fix it, there ain't nothing you can do, boys.

Kumamon: Maybe we won't, but there no harm in trying. Beside I like Ice Cream so much.

Swelterrier: Okay! And better you three then him. Here you go, boys. These are the directions for the machine.

They making ice cream from the machine and they did it

Enma: Oh my Goodness! This is delicious I may faint. I never had that kind of ice cream. Thank you so... Um... Er

Kumamon: I'm Kumamon, this is my best friends Kotemon and Bearmon.

Kotemon: We help people like you guys.

Enma: Well, thanks. Boys.

Swelton: Way a go, boys!

Swelterrier: I finally got it... We had to push this machine the other way.

Sproink: Hm... I got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavours of ice cream!

DemiDevimon Not with this thing! Well... Those boys might got it work in this time. But that thing need to be destroyed!

Enma: Don't every think about it!

They look Angry at Him

DemiDevimon: Fine! But Captain Justicemon will be back!

He left

Kotemon: So, about Captain Justicemon. You say he's real name is DemiDevimon?

Swelterrier: Yeah! He's the biggest trouble maker here in the city.

Sproink: All because he just calling himself Captain Justicemon. Because he wants to win the Million Dream Award.

Kotemon: What's the Million Dreams Award?

Enma: That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone vote for who they think is the town's must exemplary people.

Bearmon: I see. So that's what he meant by votes.

Swelterrier: And if you win the Award, you boys get an amazing prize.

Enma: And even though, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the awards.

Kotemon: Well, that's greatand all.

Swelterrier: DemiDevimon wants to get his claws on the prize.

Swelton: And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if you put his name on the balance.

Sproink: But nobody is stupid.

All: Yeah!

They laugh

Kumamon: Wish somebody else will look out for us?

Kotemon: I'm sure they will.

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon made it here in Yo-Kai City and then DemiDevimon has appeared far away from them

DemiDevimon: Wearing a Mask of peace and hope, comes the fearless defender and hero of this city! It is Captain Justicemon!

He strike a pose

They look confused and they walk away

DemiDevimon: What the? Listen, here! Kids! I am Captain Jsuticemon! Who are you talking say when a hero is offering his help?

Sorcerymon: We're sorry, but we don't need Hero's like you.

Dimmy: Somebody help us!

Dimmy look so tired

DemiDevimon: Trouble? Don't worry, Captain Justicemon will help you.

Dimmy saw DemiDevimon much to his disappointment

Dimmy: Not him. Well, that's a shame for this...Or it is? Maybe this job's perfect for your, Mr. Hero.

DemiDevimon: What? Name you're Disaster?

Dimmy: Those monster have turned up again over in the Fruitball plaza. They're all yours now, Captain Justicemon.

Kazemon: Monster? Don't tell me the Unversed are here...

DemiDevimon: Monster? Sorry. That's not my thing!

Beetlemon: We didn't know a Hero like you will have to pick.

DemiDevimon: But I can't send chance for those- um... Er... My fighting skills.

Dimmy: But I though you were Captain Jsuticemon. You can't leave those vicious things running on loose. They're ruining the Fruitball!

DemiDevimon: Um... Wait? Somebody is calling me. Captain Justice is coming. I'll be there soon! Sounds like this disaster can't wait. But, um. I'll be back in a moment

He left

Dimmy: I'm sure you will. Captain Useless! But we don't think we'll stay here and hold our breath.

Sorcerymon: We're anything but a hero but, maybe we could help, if you want.

Dimmy: You will? Thanks, I need your help! Someone needs to trounce those guys at the Fruitball... And keep them away from the plaza.

Beetlemon: We'll try.

Dimmy: If you want to go there, come talk to me, and I'll explain to you how Fruitball works.

They are fighting the Unversed at the Fruit Plaza and they did it

Dimmy: Wow! You though those monsters a lesson. You're the real hero in the city, if you ask me.

King Enma appeared

Enma: He's right, you guys. I couldn't agreed more. Thank you so much.

Beetlemon: Who are you?

Enma: I'm Enma.

Dimmy: He's our king in the Yo-Kai City.

Kazemon: King?

All: (Gasp)

Sorcerymon Oh, we're so sorry! Where were our manners. I'm Sorcerymon, this is Beetlemon and Kazemon.

They bow to him

Enma: It's okay, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Enma. (Sigh) You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom.

Dimmy: It would be great, if your father still here. We all know how hard it's been since he passed away, don't you ever trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't thin of putting on our head dream festival, if we thought there was a slightest chance anything might go wrong.

Enma: Well, you're very polite, Dimmy.

Dimmy: What about DemiDevimon? Captain Justicemon our hide! You can't count on him for anything.

Kazemon: Wait... You say his real name is DemiDevimon? Is he From the Digital world?

Dimmy: Well, it sure isn't Justice. "DemiDevimon never does anything for anybody except DemiDevimon. That getup is just an act, to get Yo-Kai and Digimon to vote for him. He wants to win the dreams award and take the prize.

Sorcerymon: A Millon Dreams Award? What is that?

Enma: It was part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable people is. But DemiDevimon seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win his votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say- it's the things they do and now they treated everyone.

Dimmy: Well, I'm on my book. Kazemon, Beetlemon or Sorcerymon is number one. You've got our heartfelt vote.

Beetlemon: Thanks.

Kazemon: Thank you, Dimmy. We promise. We'll never let you down.

Dimmy: See if you don't! My votes very important to you.

Enma: Oh, no. He sounded serious.

Kazemon: Wow. Being Popular is hard working.

Beetlemon: Yeah, and I really like this.

Everybody is here at the Dream Festival

Dimmy: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award?

Komasan: Oh, boy! I hope it's the one I'm voting for, Zura.

Komajiro: I'm voting for them, too, Zura!

Swelterrier: This is gonna be great. Blizzaria will be happy for me to win.

Sproink: Of course, and I bet our friends would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1!

Then King Enma appeared at the Stage

Enma: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation.

DemiDevimon: Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it.

Enma: Wow! I cannot believe it! We have 9 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. All 9 of you.

They are Cheering to them, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon mlooks so happy

Kazemon: Our Friends are here?

Beetlemon: I cannot believe it.

Sorcerymon: They're here now.

DemiDevimon: What are you saying!

He jump up the Stage

DemiDevimon: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justicemon and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell him.

They look silent

DemiDevimon: Maybe, I'll try the other one.

He change his Outfit

DemiDevimon: The Rogue Racer, Captain Darkmon!

They ignored him

Enma: DemiDevimon, we came up for the votes very clear. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon won. Look, DemiDevimon, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of digimon and Yokai's mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them.

DemiDevimon: Oh, well. Just give me the prize and I'll go.

He grabbed it from Enma, and he look angry at him

Enma: (Angry) DemiDevimon! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think it's too hard for me. Now you've finally crossed the line!

DemiDevimon: Like those stuff matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?

Enma: (Angry) Well, I have no choice, but you are banned in the Digital World and the Yo-Kai World! Guards!

He summon them and they take away DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my claws! Easy there! Ouch!

Then they took him away

Enma: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 9 Winners. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon, please come on up to the stage.

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon come up to the Stage

Enma: (Worried) Oh No, it looks like our other 6 winners couldn't make it here in time.

That make Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon sad

Kazemon: We might have just missed them.

Beetlemon: No way.

Sorcerymon: I was looking forward to see them.

Enma: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations.

They Cheered to them

Beetlemon: Thanks!

Sorcerymon: Thank you so much.

Kazemon: Thank you, everyone!

Enma: And for that, we have created something special to you- Royalberry Ice Cream and Frabracadaba and Spark Lemon!

Dimmy: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that.

Komasan: What does it taste?

Komajiro: Go on, try it!

They are taking a bite of the Ice Cream

Enma: How do you feel?

Beetlemon: Mmm! This is great!

Kazemon: That's delicious. It makes my taste so sweet.

Sorcerymon: I kinda like it, thank you.

Enma: (Chuckle) I knew you like it.

They are Cheering to them

Meanwhile

DemiDevimon: I cannot believe he put me in the place like that! Well, all I have to do is to get out.

Myotismon: (Voice) Silence, fool! You do not posses that kind of power.

DemiDevimon: Um... Who said that?

Myotismon: (Voice) Listen to me. And don't be scared.

DemiDevimon: Okay... (Shaking)

Myotismon: (Voice) If you do what I ask, I may decided to release you from this prison.

DemiDevimon: Really? Well, okay then. Just get me out of here, please. And you can tell me what to do.

Myotismon: (Voice) That word is very wise. Now... Proceed. With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine!

He went to Portal and it disappeared

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Pokémon Coliseum

**Pokemon Coliseum**

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon made it here in the city and they saw a scientist running

Professor Oak: Phew! That boy is making my go Cuckoo.

Kumamon: Is something wrong, Mr?

Professor Oak: (Scream) I told you! You can't join the Tournament, Go-

He saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon

Professor Oak: Hold on? I never seen a Pokemon like you. And why you have a kendo stick? You know this isn't a Kendo Match.

Kotemon Well...

He saw Red coming

Red: Professor Oak! I'm all signed up! Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Okay! Okay! Red! I heard you! Now would you keep it down already, you hurting my ears.

Then he saw a White Hedgehog coming

?: I knew it!

Professor Oak: Perfect... You're happy, Red? You blow my cover to him.

?: Alright, lighten up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy, who has a Pokemon.

Red: And true heroes!

Kumamon: You're serious? You can teach that?

?: Of course, he will. Come on, Professor Oak, please. I really want to be a hero.

Professor Oak: Look, we've been through this... Like this. Student- teacher ratio!

Bearmon: What does that mean?

Kotemon: Don't know. Some say they have to do their training with their Teachers.

Professor Oak: I have to do something for my work. Come on, Red

?: I'm low-maintenance, I swear to you!

Then unversed appeared

All: Unversed!

?: Monster!

They are gonna a fight them

?: Hey, Professor Oak! Watch this! I'll show you what I'm made of.

Red: And my Pokemon will help.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Professor Oak: (Sigh) Okay... Change of plans. The Games are coming up. So, I'm going to watch both of your matches... Then I'll decide which of you, kids. I want to train.

?: Alright! Thanks! I'm gonna go with up right now.

Kumamon: The Games? That's sounds like fun!

Professor Oak: I'm so sorry, bear. That Hedgehog here just took the last spot.

He look down

Kotemon: That's okay, Kumamon.

Red: I don't get it, Professor Oak. I though you were my trainer!

Professor Oak: You want to be a Pokemon Master, Red? All you have to do is to go out there and show me that everything I've taught your Pokemon so far is gonna pay off.

Red: But, Oak?

Professor Oak: Oh... And no more training sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you're Pokemon and not for him.

Red look sad

Kotemon: Come on, just Cheered up. So you gotta have to fight a couple of matches, no big deal, okay? I'm Kotemon, this is Kumamon and Bearmon. Want us to help you training?

Red: You can do that for my Pokemon?

Kumamon: Yeah.

Red: Thanks you, boys, I'm Red. I'm the Pokemon Trainer.

Bearmon: And we are Digimon, though. You're gonna do fine.

Red: Thank you. I'm gonna head over to the Tournament and warm up. Meet me at the vestibule, okay?

Kotemon: We will.

Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon are doing their training with Red's Pokemon

After the Training

Kotemon: Red. Do you want to become a True Hero?

Red: Well, yeah. See. The reason why I want to become a true hero is... I want to become a Pokemon Master.

Kumamon: Whoa! Are you sure?!

Red: Yeah. I want to fulfill my Journey and fulfil my dream to become a Pokemon Master and catch all Pokémon.

Bearmon: And this true hero thing?

Red: It's the only way I have to become a Pokemon Master. If I become a true hero, I will make my dreams comes true.

Kotemon: Whoa. I guess you really got your work cut out for you!

Red: And what about you, Boys? How come you're here?

Kumamon: Well... We're just trying to make some friends.

Red: Well, then! You've done that too.

Bearmon: What?

Red: Come on, we're friends now, right?

All: Yeah!

Then white Hedgehog appeared even Professor Oak is

Professor Oak: Alright, everybody. It's time we go over the rules of the games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets- one for the last and one for the west. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the west... Because they already got a heavy hitting contender... Cleaning up over there in the las bracket. And if you want to defeat him, tire gonna have to fight in there. Now let's fight.

They left except Kumamon

Kumamon: Heavy hitting contender?

Kotemon: Kumamon! Let's go!

Kumamon: I'm coming!

They are fighting the Unversed and the Formless in the Tournament and they made it to last match

Kumamon: Looks like we finally made it.

Red: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, boys.

Professor Oak: Great! The other trainers will be happy to hear that.

Red: No, Professor Oak! I need you most of all! How else am I gonna become a Pokemon Master.

Professor Oak: Well. About time, you got it.

?: Whoever wins, no hard feelings.

Red: Oh really. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic.

?: Hey, I'm just making sure. You're not a hero yet.

Red: (Laugh) I know.

Red use Charizard and he and the White Hedgehog are fighting each other in the Match, Kumamon and his friends are watching them

Kotemon: This is really close?

And then they imagine about, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Agunimon, Loweemon and Lobomon are fighting the matches

Professor Oak: Everyone! We have bad news! Monster are taking over the city, and if they crash the games, you will have to forget the match.

Red: Monsters?

?: We have to stop them!

Kotemon: No! You guys have to fight the match! We will handle this!

They left to save the city and they saw the Unversed

Kotemon: You will never go past us!

Then more of them shows up

Bearmon: Let's do this!

Kumamon: Alright!

Then Red appeared with his Pokemon

Kotemon: Red? What about the match?

Red: Forget the match. No way, I'm gonna leave you guys like this.

Kumamon: Why?

Red: Because I'm a Pokemon Master. Well, maybe... You know what I mean.

Kotemon: Alright! Let's finish this!

They are fighting the Unversed and they did it

Kumamon: Red, we are so sorry, we made you lose the match.

Red: It's okay. And you have to say sorry for that. It was just my decision.

Then a Unversed appears behind him and then a White Hedgehog saved him

?: What's going on? You didn't saved some for me?

Red: Hey, you're here?

?: Look, I've set my sights of being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all.

Kumamon: So you guys threw the match? Who won?

Red: Well, I left the matches first, so it's not me.

?: I know, but I was only seconds behind you.

Red: Still...

Then Professor Oak appeared

Professor Oak: Hey, boys. I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, being a hero takes more than just strong. You gotta have a heart and care about people. And I'm sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time only one of you cared fast enough- and that makes all the difference.

Bearmon: So, does that mean...

?: Aw, no! I was so close for that! (Groan) (Sigh) Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself. I'm Sliver the Hedgehog Congratulations, Red.

Red: Thanks, Silver.

Professor Oak: Yeah, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with you. You have a long road ahead in you, Kid.

Silver: Well- don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my luck.

They laugh

Bearmon: Alright, be honest, Professor Oak. You weren't really gonna stop training Red, were you?

Professor Oak: Why would I be? That boy gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a mud. He just needed a little rest. It's Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon, right? Well, thanks to you, two. Red here has really shaped up. I owe you.

Kumamonn: Well, we're glad. We're really made good friends. Somebody to share laugh with.

Kotemon: Like our friends... We'll patch things up.

They are gonna leave

Red: Are you leaving, already?

Bearmon: Yes. Our journey's is not finish.

Red: But you visit, right?

Kotemon: We'll stop by once you're a true hero.

Silver: Stop by once me and him are both Heroes!

Kotemon: Oh! So you mean never come back?

Silver: Hey, careful, Kendo head.

They began to laugh

Hours Later

Red's Pokemon has been surrounded by the Unversed and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon appeared

Lobomon: We'll handle this.

They are fighting and they defeated them

Loweemon: Are you alright?

He take his hand to Red and he get up

Red: Thanks. (Sigh) I guess they're too much for my Pokemon. I'm just going to trained harder. You look pretty strong- really handled those creatures. Are you here to enter the games?

Agunimon: What "Games"?

Red: The Pokemon Games. To see who's strongest. One day, I'll win that game and become a true hero.

They saw Professor Oak

Professor Oak: Red! Where are you? You didn't finish you're training for this!

Red: Well, I better go. The Tournament is right ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!

He ran off

Loweemon: A competition... Hmm... Maybe we should find out. How strong we really are.

Agunimon: Alright, let's go.

Meanwhile

Giovanni looks Angry

Giovanni: I cannot believe this! One Pokemon and another. It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters around here. And all I need is one fighting Pokemon.

Then he saw Agunimon and the others look at the Board

Giovanni: That's right! They're the one's!

They looking at it

Lobomon: This must be it.

Agunimon: Yeah.

Giovanni: How bad is this.

Loweemon: What?

Lobomon: Who said that?

They turned around and nobody's here

Giovanni: Terrible to see it.

They saw Giovanni

Giovanni: All this power go to waste.

Agunimon: Who are you?

Giovanni: I'm Giovanni. The Leader of the Team Rockets. And let me guess, you're trying to put the power of darkness inside you. Is it? Of course it is. Well, anyway, bad idea.

Agunimon: What do you mean?

Giovanni: Okay, I'll talk to you- darkness is inside... Everyone. Nothing to be ashamed of. You go nice with it and darkness will be your friend. But if you got and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at the underwear store. And then where are you? Somewhere? Now me, I look at you and I see potential. That's right, boys. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you. And I'll give you some pointers. I'm mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering.

Look n So, let's hear it. How can we conquered the darkness?

Giovanni: That's a easy one. You have to sign up for the Tournament. I know, I know. Please, Giovanni, the Pokemon Games. But listen, you would be surprised what you can learn in the next battle. And don't worry about it. I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way. I'm kinda what you call an expert in the art of darkness. Oh, and be quick about it. This is a limited-time offer.

Then went into the Tournament

Agunimon: When are you going to tell us how to conquer the darkness?

Giovanni: Just a Minute, Please? You would not believe the bureaucracy involved with these things.

He gonna sign it for Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon

Giovanni: You're Names?

Lobomon: Lobomon.

Agunimon: Agunimon.

Loweemon: Loweemon.

Giovanni: Hmmm... Their names look strange but... Okay... They're power... Their size. What's this? A Trainer? Hmph, Giovanni. There. All done. You have been signed up. I sense that you're already starting to get all warm and fazzy with that darkness inside you. It's amazing, really? And listen, by the time you win the final match here... You'll have figured out how to conquer it for good. And don't worry about it, anything goes wrong. I'll make them go away. Service with a smile.

Loweemon: I got this.

They left to the Tournament

They are almost at the final

Giovanni: Okay, that doesn't gonna work. I need something to destroy them. But how?

Then Sliver Appear

Sliver: Excuse me, coming through. I'm going to the last match.

He got an idea from that Hedgehog

Giovanni: Hey! Hedgehog!

Silver: Huh?

Giovanni: I have something to show you.

Back to Lobomon and his friends

They are waitimy for their next opponent and it was Sliver the Hedgehog and they are gonna fight, and then they defeated him. They're gonna leave, until Silver has began to attack Lobomon

Lobomon: What are you doing!? The match is over!

They avoid his attack

Agunimon: He's got into him?

Loweemon: I don't know.

Sliver: Please...

Lobomon: What?

Sliver: Destroy... the ... Collar.

They saw the Collar

Agunimon: He has been control?

Giovanni: Huh? So what do you think? Do you like that Hedgehog I have? See- right here, this- it's the mind control collar. Could have been yours. Still could, I'd you open up to it.

Agunimon: Giovanni! You're the one who controlling him? That Collar... Will never have him!

Sliver: Please... You've gotta... Save me.

They are fighting and defeated him, and the helmet got destroyed And the crowd are Cheering

Giovanni: You know, what forget it. It look like I get the wrong Pokemon for this.

He left and Sliver get up

Agunimon: Are you okay?

Sliver: I'm... Fine. I finally free from him. Where did...

Lobomon: He left.

Silver: Aw, man! How could that man brainwashed me? I'll never live it down!

Lobomon help him up

Silver: Thank you. Er...

Lobomon: Lobomon. This is Agunimon and Lobomon.

Sliver: Thanks, you guys. I'm Sliver.

He look at him

Silver: Yep. Definitely, them, you're exactly what I pictured a hero would be. You're not the way you look... There's something else about you.

Loweemon: We're not a Hero. Believe me.

Sliver: Are you kidding? Listen to everybody who's Cheering to you.

They saw all the People Cheering to them

Silver: You don't have to decide if you're a hero or not. They are. And they've already made up their minds. If you like it or not, you're their hero.

He punch Lobomon in the shoulder

Silver: And mine, too. (Sigh) It's too bad, I really wanted to fight you fair and square.

Then Lobomon punch him in the shoulder

Lobomon: Maybe sometime, Silver.

Hours Later

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon made it to Entrance of the Tournament and then Unversed appeared, then Professor Oak is gonna fight them

Professor Oak: Don't worry, everyone! I'll fight them?

Beetlemon: Are you sure?

He look at them and he ran away

Professor Oak: Red! They're all yours!

He's gonna fight them with his Pokemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon and after that they defeated them

Professor Oak: Phew! Good job! Those guys are making Scare.

Red: Well, you cannot expect you to do it.

Professor Oak: Who asked the little boy? You'll find out when you're older.

Red: (Sigh) And I have to be stronger... Strong enough to be a true hero.

Kazemon: You think being strong is the same as bring a hero?

Red: Yeah- mostly. Look at how strong Lobomon and his friend was, and they're the Champion.

All: (Gasp) Lobomon?

Professor Oak: So, lady... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few Heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite you a little epic poetry.

Beetlemon: Do you know Lobomon and his friends?

Professor Oak: Of course. Their the strongest one everybody's going crazy for- Oh, I know. You must be their fan. Everywhere I got is this and that... More like a full.

Kazemon: What? No, we are just looking for them.

Professor Oak: Well, tell me about it, monkey. You, your friend and the rest of the trainer! They shows up out of nowhere... Goes and wins the first game they ever enter, Dazzling the whole town... And then that they disappeared!

Red: Everyone said they are the real thing, a true hero. And I can't wait til I'm that tough.

Professor Oak: Oh really? He's so tough that he turned the last match who faced him into a crazy person.

Red: Professor Oak, be nice.

Kazemon: Does that mean they're not here?

Professor Oak: Whoa! Lady! Not so fast. They may not be here right now, but you never know. They could always decide they're gonna show up for the games.

Red: That's right... To defend their title.

Professor Oak: And if you need there's always a chance you might run into them. I have an idea. I'll sign you up for the Tournament. And if you need a teacher like me, I'll be happy to help for you, kids.

Red: But Professor Oak, I thought I want you to help trained.

Professor Oak: Listen, young boy. These guys needs to be stronger like you. Them and you are gonna be the Pokemon Trainer like everybody is.

Kazemon: I think... You're right. Please sign us to the games.

Sorcerymon: Our name is Beetlemon, Kazemon and I'm Socerymon. Great to see you.

Professor Oak: Okay, you three. Let's started with your training.

Kazemon: Thank you, but no.

Professor Oak: Suit yourself. (Sigh) Womens, never gets old. Come on, I'll sign you up for the games.

After the Matches

Kazemon: There is no sign of them, boys.

Beetlemon: I know.

Sorcerymon: And we almost there to the final. The only competitor is Silver the Hedgehog.

Kazemon: I wonder who is was?

They turned back and they saw him

Sliver: Kazemon, Beetlemon And Socerymon, right? I'm Silver. Your opponent in the final. Wow, Finally! I beat you I get to take on Lobomon and his team.

Beetlemon: Why is that? I don't get it. Are you saying there is another match to the final.

Silver: Oh, no! Looks like you didn't get a memo. Oh, Oak! Would you tell them the rules?

Professor Oak: Alright, here's how it is. The games are devided into two brackets- you got your east, you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. and right now you are competing in the east, and we got no clue about the side. For all we know, your Pokemon Trainer, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon could be cruising through over in the West.

Sorcerymon: Then we should go to that matches right there.

Beetlemon: We should have go there looking for them.

Professor Oak: I don't think so. It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly stay forbidden from watching matches in the other bracket.

Red: Did he just make that up for himself?

Silver: Maybe.

Professor Oak: Okay! Okay! Look... You gotta stay there and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation.

Silver: O-kay. Hey, do it for us, too.

Kazemon: Okay.

Beetlemon: Sure, We'll finish what we started.

Professor Oak: Oh my! Everyone is gonna like this! I'll be waiting for you in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready.

He left

Red: A Match between them? This is great!

Professor Oak: Except for you, Red. You got alot of training to do for your Pokemon.

Red: Oh, right... Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around.

He left

Silver: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon, give it your best out there.

Kazemon: You too.

Silver: I am so fired up!

He is doing his exercise

Beetlemon: Silver, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are our friends. How come that you know them?

Silver: They saved my life. During the last games... This man named Giovanni tried to make them his pawn of darkness... And he used me to do it. He had some kind of Collar or something that made me go Cuckoo, gave me... The Collar that makes me turned against them. And for that, they saved me. And they didn't need the darkness to do it.

Sorcerymon: I can't believe it.

Silver: Well that's enough drama for that. I guess I'll see you in the rings, okay?

He left

Kazemon: Loweemon...

Beetlemon: Agunimon...

Sorcerymon: Lobomon...

They are going to face Sliver

Silver I promised Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon I'd face them? Fair and square.

Sorcerymon: Let's do this!

Kazemon: Boys fight with each other... It almost makes me feel jealous. Let's fight!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Silver: Aw, no! I lost!

He get up

Silver: I've got a long ways to go if I'm going become a hero.

Beetlemon: Someday, you will.

Then Giovanni mappeared

Giovanni: Really- it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which Pokemon Trainer was next, and... Oh my goodness, it's just two boys and one girl talk about teamwork.

All: (Growl)

Silver: Giovanni!

He is angry to him

Giovanni: Excuse me. What's with that look? You need to get yourself a makeover.

Silver: (Annoyed) Makeover!?

Kazemon: So you're Giovanni! You used Silver, and tried to cast Lobomon and the others into the darkness.

Giovanni: So I take it you're acquainted with those weak fools.

Beetlemon: They were our Friends! And we know they're triumphed over the darkness. And they're not weak.

Giovanni: Oh, really? Because I heard it different.

They look Angry

Giovanni: You see it was those fool who asked me for a little, shall we say.. instructions on how to use darkness in the first place.

Sorcerymon: No!

Giovanni: And they were so close for it, too. When those guys went and got cold head! Now if that ain't good. I don't know what is. But you, three... Why don't you flit over here and demonstrate some real power for the winning team?

Kazemon: We don't have the power of darkness only Loweemon is.

Giovanni: Well, that's not so polite. A "No thank you" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to- well- destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness... With your names on it!

He ran away

Silver: You can't run, Giovanni! I'm gonna get him for this. Guys. You have to avenged me, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon.

Beetlemon: Don't worry, we will.

At Night

They are gonna fight and then a Giant Robot has appeared with Giovanni

Giovanni: I didn't say on-on-one.

Sliver: (Angry) That's Cheating! And you're gonna get it from us!

Kazemon: Do you think it's in the rules?

Giovanni: "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup!" Maybe you should called Yours.

Silver: Maybe I will!

Then Sorcerymon stop them

Sorcerymon: No, Silver!

Kazemon: We will fight them!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Giovanni (Growl) I knew that Robot wouldn't cut it. I need a real Pokemon. Good bye!

He ran away

Next day

Silver: I really hate him. Next time. I'll put him in his place. Oh, right! Your the champion- we have to celebrate!

Kazemon::That would not be necessary.

Silver: Hmm... I know! How about one date with you, Kazemon!

Kazemon: (Blush) Wait what? Oh! You mean you wannna- no... We have to leave right now... Because, we still have so much training to do.

Silver: Alright. And I'm still a work in progress, after all.

Beetlemon: What do you mean?

Silver: Well, what about this- I'll become a hero, then we can go on a date!

Kazemon: (Blush) Huh! No! I cannot promise you for that.

Silver: Alright! It's settled Hero-hood, here we go!

They left and then Red came

Red: Oh No. I miss the fight already? And I finished today's training with my Pokemon. Um, Kazemon? Why your face is red?

Kazemon: What? Nothing, it's just nothing. You want to be a hero, right? Strength alone won't make you into one.

Red: I know. I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero and a Pokemon Master. I'm starting to figured that out. I look at you, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, and Sliver, and I can tell there's something more.

Sorcerymon: You have strength of your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all.

Kazemon: Loweemon, you too. Keep on fighting with Agunimon and Lobomon.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. 2nd Dimension

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are flying their vehicles and look at their Wayfinder, then they saw alot of Unversed around the Lanes Between

Loweemon: All the way out here?

Agunimon: I guess.

They is fighting them, with their power and they defeated them. And then a huge portal has appeared they have been sucked in

 **2nd Dimension**

Candace saw them in the cell Unconscious

Candace: Was that them?

Major Monogram: Yeah, they are. And we will find out what they are

They left, and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon wake up and they saw the Unversed roaming around the City

All: Unversed!

They break the cell and they're gonna fight them

Loweemon: Let's finish this!

Both: Right!

They are fighting them and they did it

Doofensmirtz: Wow! You did it!

They save him in a cell, They are gonna leave

Doofensmirtz: Wait! You can't leave me here!

Lobomon: Our bad.

Doofensmirtz: Look, you defeat those creatures right? Because I was captured from the Resistance.

Agunimon: Is that so?

Doofensmirtz: Of course! I was! I am a scientist that I rule all over Danville. And for the Animalborgs. There's a Platyborgs, Chihuahuaborg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg. And they have been taken away from me by the Resistance. Captured me, and send me here in this cell. And I know they're gonna get themselves hurt.

Agunimon: So they have been taken away?

Doofensmirtz: Yes. Everyone always get a hint from others, when someone who was with me is in the neighbourhood. Do you get it? And we have to find them or else they will get rid of them.

Agunimon: Alright.

They got him out

Doofensmirtz: There names are Perry, Pinky, Terry and Peter. They were with me and my wife. And they were commander of my Robots.

Agunimon: Our names is Agunimon, Loweemon and Lobomon.

Doofensmirtz: Great! Perry and the others is this way, Come on!

They went off

They found them in a Cell

Doofensmirtz: We found them! Don't worry, you guys! I'll save you!

They look annoyed

Agunimon: They look annoyed.

Doofensmirtz: Those guys are Animalborgs! I created them and they become a commander. And now I'm gonna get them out!

He open their cells and then Perry snatched Lobomon's Wayfinder

Lobomon: Hey! That's mine!

Agunimon: Give it back to him!

Doofensmirtz: Too late, he found it first.

Loweemon: That one is gift from his friend.

Perry look confuse

Doofensmirtz: A friend of yours? (Laugh) I don't think he know.

Perry give back to him and they left

Loweemon: Strange... That Platypus look so curious... I think that Platypus have some feeling inside him. Excuse me, does that Platypus has some feeling like his friends?

Doofensmirtz: Not really. I don't think they have some feeling about friends after I brainwashed them.

Agunimon: Brainwashed? You brainwashed them!?

Doofensmirtz: Yes. I stole them from their Owners. And that Animalborgs got taken from me I lied to you.

Loweemon: You gonna a pay for what you did to them!

Doofensmirtz: Really? How about this!?

He brings out of his Robot, They are fighting it and they defeated it

Doofensmirtz: No way! It real cost alot of money!

Agunimon: I guess. We won.

Then they, Perry, Terry, Pinky and Peter come back

Doofensmirtz: Why are you back?

Agunimon: I guess they want to know about friends.

Doofensmirtz: Oh really?

Loweemon: I should tell you. I'm Loweemom. This is Agunimon and Lobomon. We can't explained Teamwork. When you feel it, you'll know it.

The Animalborgs look so strange for what they said?

Doofensmirtz: What are you doing? I want you guys to destroy them. If I told you that before.

Then red alarm has beeping

Doofensmirtz: Oh, no! They know I'm missing! I have to leave!

He is running away, Perry and the others are chasing them.

Agunimon: Looks like we have to leave now!

They open a Portal and went off somewhere

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are in the city of Danville

Sorcerymon: I wonder where we are?

Then they a Beeping noise and saw the Unversed

Kazemon Is there any world that could have?

Beetlemon: Not yet.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Sorcerymon: That's all of them.

He saw a 4 Star made of out Gems

Sorcerymon: Guys! Look!

They saw a 4 Gem Star

Kazemon: That's strange. It looks like a Wayfinder... But how did it get here?

Then it got snatched from Perry and the others

Kazemon: Hey! What was that for?

Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry saw a Symbol on Kazemon and Beetlemon

Major Monogram: (Voice) Agents! Where are you!

They left

Socerymon: Wait!

Then Major Monogram has arrived

Major Monogram: You three!

Socerymon: Who us?

Major Monogram: Have you guys seen them?

Kazemon: Who?

Major Monogram, Agent P, Pinky, Peter and Agent Terry. They ran away from our headquarters and I have to go find them. Do you know where they are?

Kazemon: I guess. I think they left the Headquarters.

Major Monogram: Aw! They went off for this!

He's gonna left and he stop

Major Monogram: Hold on. Are you with the Resistance or not?

Kazemon: Oh, um...

Beetlemon: Not really.

Major Monogram: You're sneaking around?

Minutes later

They are following him and they saw the Resistance

Candace: What are you doing, Monogram? I told you not to slack off like that.

Major Monogram: I am, but... I just found those people who were sneaking around.

Kazemon: We are not Sneaking around. I'm Kazemon and this is Beetlemon and Socerymon. And those monsters we saw- we followed them here.

Sorcerymon: Please, let us handle this threat. Just give is a chance. Let us show you. The powers that we have is the only way we can stop them.

Phineas: You do have a point there. Our Weapons is no match from them? Was that True, Monogram?

Major Monogram: Well, I didn't explore our options.

Ferb: Nor do we have time too. We are so glad you're here, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon. The Resistance would be most welcome.

Buford: But, guys. You don't think that you have to believe Them for this?

Baljeet: I think you'll find what we can. We have lost our pets. Perry, Terry, Pinky and Peter just left our headquarters and us... And those monsters are going to hurt them. Or did we miss hear your latest excuse, as you why you've failed to carry out your Mission, Candace? Can you help us?

Beetlemon: Of course, we can. Defeat them is our job. It's what we do the best, Sir.

Major Monogram: Then might we make one other request? Should you happen to find them?

They show them the monitor

Baljeet: This is our Pets. You have to bring them back to them as soon as possible.

Beetlemon: You want us to find them?

Buford: But wait! They were searching for Doofenshmirtz!

Candace: You have you're Chance, Buford. Now you better do on your mission first, okay?

Buford: Alright. Make sure they're okay.

He left

Baljeet: We will monitor the location of the monster and keep you alive. Thanks for the help.

Beetlemon: No Problem.

They left

Kazemon: That Star gem that they had, looks like a Wayfinder. I know that shape. Are Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon were here

They looking around the city and they saw Perry and the others searching for something, and then Unversed is behind them

Kazemon: Watch out!

They save them

Beetlemon: You must be Agent P, Pinky, Peter and Terry. Your owner and your friends are searching for you. We have o take you back.

But they refused to go back

Kazemon: You don't? Why?

Then Unversed appeared

Beetlemon: Looks like we have to fight.

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Sorcerymon: That's all of them.

Beetlemon: Perry, you and your friends have to go back.

They still refuse and they left

Kazemon: Guys, wait!

Beetlemon: Come on, let's go find them.

Hours later

They are fighting the Unversed in Space and they saw 4 Star Gem

Kazemon: This must be a Wayfinder that they were carrying around.

Sorcerymon: So that's why they refused because they are searching for it.

Beetlemon: Come on, let's go back!

They went off to the Resistance

Baljeet: Our Pets have been sighted. At that time, they are Dr Doofenshmirtz ship, wondering around the launch deck. Would you see that they are safe?

Kazemon: Is Perry and the others look so stubborn?

Phineas: No, they're not. They always have to do this for their mission.

Beetlemon: Okay. We'll head back there now.

They went off and found them

Kazemon: Animal Agents!

They saw them

Beetlemon: We have to take you back, you can't leave your friends waiting.

Socerymon: Our name is Sorcerymon, Beetlemon and Kazemon. And we have to take you back.

They saw the Gem Star, they snatched it and they look happy

Kazemon: So those were being to you?

Beetlemon: Have you met, Kumamon and his best friends?

They shake their heads

Socerymon: Or Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon?

They nodded

Kazemon: You know them how long?

Perry use two finger

Kazemon: Two Hours?

They look happy

Kazemon: Then Loweemon and the other's alright.

Then something attacked perry and it was Doofenshmirtz

Dr Doofenshmirtz: I finally found you.

Sorcerymon: Who are you?! You almost hit thst poor Platypus!

Dr Doofenshmirtz: I am Dr Heiz Doofenshmirtz. And turn you into Cyborg. Anyway, perry, do you have one last word to say?

Perry: (Chatting)

Dr Doofenshmirtz: Alright! Time to get you!

They are gonna fight them

Kazemon: Looks like we have to fight.

Pinky: (Barking)

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Dr Doofenshmirtz: I won't forget this!

He escape and then the Resistance has arrived

Phineas: Perry, what have I told you not to leave us like this.

Perry look down

Ferb: You've did a great job. Thanks.

They look at Perry and the others

Major Monogram: After you ran away from us, I have no choice but to relocate you.

They look down, They are gonna leave

Kazemon: Monogram, wait! Can you at least give them another chance?

Monogram: Another Chance? They disobey their orders for this.

Sorcerymon: But they need to have some Friends and Team. Disobey or not, they will at least have another chance. And they will succeed one.

Monogram: Alright, I give them another chance.

Kazemon: Thank you.

She walk up to Perry

Kazemon: My name is Kazemon. This is Beetlemon and Socerymon. And I like that charm you and your friend made.

Perry look happy

Beetlemon: Do you think maybe... My circle of friends could become part of yours?

They look confuse

Socerymon: Because we are your Friends now. Our friends are Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon. That means we are friends.

They look happy And they left

Meanwhile

Kumamon and his best friends are riding their Vehicles

Kumamon: Guys. What is that?

Kotemon: It looks like...

They saw an Unversed heading to them and they dodge it

All: Whoa! Unversed!

It's heading back to them, they dodge it

Kumamon: Wants some more!?

They fight it, and it's escaping. And this heading to the City

Kotemon: So your going to the city?

They are following it, and they went there

Meanwhile

Perry and his friends have been Captured again, Then Doofenshmirtz has appeared

Doofensmirtz: You are Doom from me.

And then the Alarm has been beeping

Doofensmirtz: What now?

He left, and then Perry and the others has been escaped from their cell and they are escaping

Meanwhile

Kumamon and his friends are wondering around the building

Doofensmirtz: Stop, there! What are you doing here?

Kotemon: We were just searching from those Monsters.

Doofensmirtz: If you are, then you will be captured from me.

Kumamon: Listen, Mr. You need to find a better job for this.

Doofensmirtz: Why you!

Guard: (Voice) Something happen at the Power Company in the city It's look like a Monster.

Doofensmirtz: (Sigh) I deal with you, later.

He left

Bearmon: Oh no, we have to save the city!

Both: Right!

Then Perry and his friends appeared

Kotemon: Who are you guys?

They show them a Gem Star

Kumamon: Whoa. Are these the Wayfinders? Have you meet our friends?

They nodded

Kotemon: You know them!? When?

Then they from the guards

Gaurd: (Voice) The City is lose some Power. And we need some help!

Kotemon: What are we doing? We have to save the city!

Kumamon: And you cyborgs. Will have to be safe somewhere. Me and my friends will handle this.

They left to save the city

Perry and the others are looking at the Wayfinders and then someone blast it and it's Doofenshmirtz

Doofensmirtz: I never knew you made that. And you didn't run away from me with your friends. You can forget everything about that thing in your heads. So I know what you really are. You're nothing but a weak animal who cannot save the world from me.

They look angry

Meanwhile

Kumamon and his friends found the Unversed at the Core

Bearmon: We found you.

And then Perry and the others appeared

Kotemon: What are you doing here?

Bearmon: It's not safe!

They look angry

Kumamon: You know what, never mind. Lets fight.

They are fighting it and they'd defeated it, and then Perry keep swing his arm in rage

Kumamon: Hey! Calm down!

He hit Kumamon by accident, And then Perry and his friends calm down and look so sad

Kotemon: What's wrong with you guys?

They show them the Star Gem looks broken

Bearmon: Oh. You're Wayfinder is broken. Well, that's okay. Friendship's more than an object.

They look happy

Kotemon: No matter what happen, you always have it inside your hearts.

Then Doofenshmirtz has appeared

Doofensmirtz: I found you! It looks like you guys team up to destroy this place.

Kumamon: We stop that Monster! So you appreciate it!

Bearmon: And we are friends!

Doofensmirtz: Oh, really? Well, it's time for me to captured you, once and for all!

Then Perry knocked him out, They are escaping the Robots, and they use their Vehicles

Kumamon: Where are we going?

They have no clue?

Pinky is setting the Hyperdrive

Computer: Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage Hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engaged.

Then Perry and his friends are warning them

Kumamon: Is something wrong?

Then their vehicles went into Hyperdrive and send Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon to the vortex And they are drifting away

All: (Scream)

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Mobius

Tails is looking at the star and the he saw a Shooting Star

Tails: What was that?

 **Mobius**

Next Day

Fuyunyan is exploring around forest and then saw a Mask Dark Digimon

?: Get lost.

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon look unconscious, and then Tails, Knuckles and Amy saw them

Tails: Hello?

Knuckles: They didn't wake up.

Tails: What should we do?

Amy: Move aside!

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon has been wake up and they saw Amy using her hammer on them

All: Yikes!

They dodge from her Hammer

Amy: You're okay?

Kumamon: You're trying to hurt us!

Tails: Are you three Alright?

They saw Tails and Knuckles

Kotemon: Yes. We kinda knocked out for something.

Knuckles: What is you're name?

Kotemon: Kotemon. This is my best friend's Kumamon and Kotemon.

Knuckles: Great to see you. But where did you three come from?

Kumamon: Well... I don't know.

Tails: Come on, you guys!

Amy: Okay, Tails. We'll find it.

Knuckles: See ya later, boys.

Bearmon: Where are you guys are going?

Amy: Tails wants to find a Shooting Star.

Kumamon: A Shooting Star?!

Kotemon: Can we come with you?

Tails: Sure. Come on.

They went off

Meanwhile

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon wondering around the Forest and they saw Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe surrounded by the Unversed

Eggman: Get away from me!

Becoe: What are they, Eggman?

Agunimon: Leave them to us!

They are fighting the Formulas and they defeated them

Eggman: Great job, for defeating those monster. That we don't know. And even thing is under control. Right, you two?

Both: Yes! Doctor Eggman!

Decoe: We would punch them and smash them into bits, we would.

Becoe: Why, we'd have given them a little of this! And this!

They are doing a Punching

Eggman: And I'm glad that you protected the Treasure of mine.

Agunimon: We're not having your Chest, Doctor. We're looking for someone. A first person who has a Mask, the second person have a Bandana around his head and third who has a Helmet. And you seen them?

Eggman: Nope. Not really.

Lobomon: I see.

Eggman: Becoe! Decoe! We're off! We shall leave this place before the light draws them back again.

Lobomon: (Gasp) Wait a Minute. What did you just say about the light?

Eggman got an idea

Eggman: Oh, yes. It's heartbreaking really... That chest, you saw, contains light gathered from all around. And I got an acquaintance- an animal- who just want to steal it from me.

Agunimon: An Animal is after the light. If it's not the Dark Digimon... Then who? Listen. Why don't I help you keep the light safe? Maybe you can tell me about this animal who's been troubling you. What was his name?

Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog. This chest must be safe at the Cave far away. Don't let Sonic get anywhere near it.

Lobomon: Okay, we'll do what we can.

Meanwhile

Kotemon and his friends made it to the field, and then Sonic the Hedgehog appeared

Tails: Hey, Sonic!

Sonic: Who do we have here? You're not a Badnik or something. But... I never seen you three before.

Kotemon: I'm Kotemon. This is Kumamon and Bearmon.

Sonic: Hmm... That's cool. Guys, Listen up, I don't suppose you'd wanna have some Adventures with me to find Eggman's Treasure.

Knuckles: Eggman has Treasures?

Sonic: Well, I'd find out that Eggman is carrying it with his goons. What do you say we sneak in and get it from him.

Tails: Thanks, Sonic!

Knuckles: Alright. Let's go find one.

Tails: Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah, what is it?

Kotemon: We were supposed to find a Shooting Star.

Sonic: Forget about the Shooting Star. We have to Eggman's Treasure. Tails, let's go find the Eggman's Treasure.

Tails: I love too. but... no. I'm gonna find a Shooting Star.

Sonic: Alright. You asked for it. Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, wanna find Eggman's Treasure.

Kumamon: No, we can't we have to find a Shooting Star.

Sonic: Oh. Alright.

They went off

Meanwhile

Lobomon and the others put the Chest in the Cave

Lobomon: Alright. I think we're done.

Eggman: Good.

Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon gonna leave

Decoe: Doctor Eggman... But it's about that shooting star I was talking about it-

Eggman: No time for that. I'll not having those nonsense about some shooting star

Becoe: But Eggman! Most shooting stars twinkle for s bit and then they go out. But that one, it kept on sparkling and shining even after it crashed down. Well, what if it's really a big enormous, priceless Gemstones?

Eggman: Gemstone? Why didn't you say it! Listen, Men!

Agunimon: Hmm?

Eggman: We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I say, step away. I trust you can see to thing till I return...

Loweemon: Yes. When Sonic the Hedgehog gets here. We'll be waiting.

They left

Minutes later

Sonic saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon guarding the Chest

Sonic: Shush. That Egghead... Looks like he's found himself a new recruits. I'll sped down there and distract him. Amy, Knuckles, you move in and grab the chest.

Sonic went back down in sped

Sonic: Hey! You!

Agunimon: Who are you? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: That's me!

Loweemon: You can't have it.

They are Fighting and they stop

Agunimon: Tell us, why did you want the light for?

Sonic: Huh? What "light"?

Amy: Sonic! We got it!

She and Knuckles carried it

Sonic: Amy! What are you doing!?

Agunimon: Hey!

They are running and then Amy got trip and the Chest has opened, it contained jewel and Gold

Knuckles: Careful.

Amy: My bad.

Agunimon: What are those?

Sonic: Those are Treasure from Eggman. Jewel, Gold, Pearls and even Rings.

Lobomon: So I've been guarding a pile of Treasure.

Sonic: Let me guess, he tricked you, right.

Agunimon: Yeah. Listen, Sonic. We're sorry we hurt you.

Sonic: What are you worried about? I always like to have fun for my speed. So whats you're name?

Agunimon: Agunimon.

Lobomon: Lobomon.

Loweemon: Loweemon.

Sonic: Alright, then... Where did Eggman go?

Loweemon: He said he wants to find the Shooting Star.

Sonic: (Gasp) Oh No! Tail is in Trouble! I better go there, and save her! Amy, Knuckles! Guard the Treasure til I'll return!

Both: Okay!

Agunimon: We better go.

He, Loweemon and Lobomon left

They're gonna leave and they heard a noise

Amy: Help!

Knuckles: Help us!

They went back to the Cave and saw many Unversed coming

Agunimon: Unversed! We'll take care of them!

Meanwhile

Kotemon, Kumamon and Bearmon are looking around the Forest and they saw a Star Shard

Kotemon: Fuyunyan's Star Shard?

Tail: I found it!

He's gonna get it, but then Eggman Captured him

Eggman: What do we have here? Sonic's Best Friend and a Shooting Star! This is my lucky day!

He saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon

Eggman: Who are you? Are you friends with Sonic?

Kumamon: Let Tails go!

Eggman: If Sonic wants his friend back, he better meet me at the Beach!

They are running away

Bearmon: Wait!

Then Unversed has appeared much to Kumamon and his friend's annoyance

All: (Annoyed) Seriously!?

They made it to the beach and no sign of Eggman

Kotemon: They're not here.

Kumamon: (Sigh) We lost them.

Bearmon: Guys, look.

They saw a Tree, reminds them about the star and the lights

Flashback has started

Kotemon: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?

Flashback has ended

Sonic: Kotemon! Kumamon! Bearmon!

They saw Sonic coming

Kumamon: Sonic! Tail got Kidnap from Eggman.

Sonic: Looks like I'm not fast enough to get there.

Kotemon: He said to meet us a Beach.

Sonic: It's have to be an Ambush. That Egghead is so cleaver for this.

Bearmon: Hey, we're going too!

Sonic: Well, we have to be quick! Let's go!

All: Right!

Back to Agunimon and the others

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Knuckles: Wow! You really kicked their butts for this.

Agunimon: Quite.

They heard Eggman Coming

Eggman: (Voice) I have return!

Knuckles: Eggman?

Agunimon: You better hide.

Both: Alright.

They are hiding from Eggman

Loweemon: All Secured.

Eggman has arrived with Tails tied up

Agunimon: Who's that?

Eggman: Sonic's Best Friend, Tails.

Loweemon: Can we take a look at him?

Eggman: Sure.

He give Tail to them

Eggman: (Laugh) So as long as I have his friend. Sonic demise is about assured.

He laugh and then Tail stomp Eggman's foot

Eggman: Ouch!

It revealed Agunimon got him free

Eggman: What are you doing?

Agunimon: You know, I didn't give it that much thought. We're doing what our hearts told us.

Eggman: Why you!

He heard a noise

Eggman: What was that?

He saw Tick-tock Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not him! I'm out of here!

Both: Eggman! Wait!

Decoe and Becoe went off

Knuckles: Alright! We did it!

Amy: We Finally defeated Eggman.

They went it the Chest, and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon look at the Crystals Shine and it reminds them about the Stars with their friends

Flashback has started

Loweemon: That every star up there is another world.

Agunimon: Like the one at the Three Moons.

Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon.

Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon.

Lobomon: It looks like there are many other worlds like ours.

Socerymon: Of course, hard to believe there are so many World's out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns

Kotemon: Hmm, I don't think I quite get it.

Kumamon: Like, they're just like us, Kotemon.

Kotemon: How come?

Lobomon: You'll find out someday, I'm positive.

Kotemon: Oh really? You all been with the Digidestined to save the Digital World from Lucemon.

They laugh

Flashback has ended

Knuckles: Aw, man! It's empty!

Amy: All the Treasure are gone.

Agunimon: Did you two really want the jewels and gold that badly?

Knuckles: Yeah. But we don't care about that.

Amy: Sonic wants us to take care of treasure.

Loweemon: Listen to me- put all your item that's really special to you in there. And that will be your treasure.

Both: Yeah!

Amy: That's a great idea! Thank!

They take the Chest

Lobomon: Kind of makes us wonder- what we'd put in there.

Loweemon: Yeah.

Agunimon: Me too.

Back to Kumamon and his friends

They went off, Becoe and Decoe saw Sonic and his friends

Becoe: We found that Hedgehog!

Decoe: Ready, for my signal! And... Fire!

They blast so rockets to Sonic and his friends

Sonic: Watch out!

They dodge it

Kumamon: A Rocket?! Where did it come from?

Kotemon: Up there! Look!

They saw Eggman Ship

Bearmon: Run!

Then someone shows up and it was Tails

Sonic: Tails! You're alright!

Tails: Yes! I was saved from that those men who looks like-

The rocket has shown up

Sonic: No time for that! I better stop their attack!

Kotemon, Me, Kumamon and Bearmon will find Eggman.

Sonic: Good luck, and here!

He shine his Choas Emerald to them

Kotemon: What was that?

Sonic: A Choas Emerald. That one will make you go fly.

Sonic ran off and Kotemon, Kumamon and Bearmon are gonna a find Eggman

Meanwhile

Eggman is waiting and didn't hear anything

Eggman: Phew! Finally I got rid of that Hedgehog! He is no more for today. And now I'm gonna find all 7 Seven Choas Emeralds. (Laugh) And I Finally got rid of him!

Kotemon: I don't think so, Eggman!

He saw them look so Alive

Eggman: What the?! No, that can't be!

He look at his Binoculars and saw Sonic stop the Rocket and he defeated all his minions

Eggman: (Grunt) Curse that Hedgehog!

He's gonna left, but Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon stop him

Kumamon: You can't go away from us!

Eggman is gonna a fight and then heard a ticking noise

Eggman: What was that?

He saw Tick tick the Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not you again!

Kumamon: Ready, Egghead?

They are fighting him and they defeated him, he's in the Water and then he's been Chasing by a Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Leave me Alone! Help me, please! Help!

Bearmon: Hope that Crocodile won't lose his appetite.

Then he saw Knuckles and Any coming with the Chest

Amy: We got the Chest!

Minutes later

Sonic: Great job! We finally got the treasure.

He open and find out it's empty

Sonic: What the? It's empty.

Knuckles: Oh, yeah. You see... It's gone.

Kumamon: Sorry about that.

Sonic: Aw, who cares about that. Those treasure from Eggman was Jewel and Gold and stuff

Amy: We could just put something that we treasure in there instead- if you wanna?

Sonic: Yeah, that's great. We should put our item in there and they will be our treasure.

All: Yeah.

They put all their items in there

Sonic: So boys, what about you?

Kotemon: Hmm... Let's see... Hm... I wonder... Oh, yeah! How about this!

Kumamon: Maybe that one.

Bearmon: This?

They bring out their toy sword from Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon

Sonic: What's that?

Kotemon: It's a give from our friends.

Sonic: So that was a keepsake? You sure you want the part with something that special?

Kumamon: Yeah. And we don't need it, because we have Loweemon, Kazemon and the others. Our best memories are still ahead.

Sonic: Well, you ask for it. Next time you visit us, we'll have an even bigger chest waiting. Enough for all those treasures and lots more.

Kumamon: Sure, it's a deal.

They put their toy swords to the chest and then Tail is holding it

Kotemon: Oh, Tails...

Tail: Yes.

Kumamon: I think it's belong to our friends. Do you think I can have?

Tail: I don't know...

Sonic: Tails, give it to them.

Tail: Well... Okay, you can have it, I'll find something like that.

He give it to Kumamon

Kumamon: Thank you.

Then the Star Shard is Glowing and then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon are gone

Knuckles: What the? Where did they go?

Tail: Hey, look!

They saw a Shooting star

Sonic: Don't worry, you guys. No matter what that light take him, I'm sure they will come back someday.

Hours Later

Amy and Kunckles is looking around the Forest

Knuckles: Hey, look!

They saw a Map

Amy: I'm gonna get it for Sonic!

Then Sorcerymon picked it up

Both: Aw!

Amy: We're so Close for this.

Sonic: Tough luck, you Guys.

Both: But, Sonic.

Sonic: Don't say it. Remember the Rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map.. gets to be the leader. And that would be you, Wizard guy.

Sorcerymon: Me? A leader?

Tails: Of the Expatiation.

Knuckles: And we're going on a treasure hunt. And that's our map you have!

Sorcerymon: I see.

Amy: But, why would he take the map for this?

Sonic: How come? I never said new friends can't be part of the gang. Come on, Amy, the more the merrier.

Sorcerymon: Um... I like to be the leader, but... No thank you. So you can have this.

Amy: Good.

Sonic: I don't think so.

Amy: What?!

Sonic: Because rules are rules. It looks we have call of this treasure hunt.

All: No! (Sigh)

Beetlemon: Come on, Sorcerymon. Let's play with them.

Sorcerymon: Okay. If you want to find the treasure. I'll play for the Expatition.

All: Yeah!

They look at the Map

Sorcerymon: It looks like we're here, and the X is where we'll find the treasure.

Amy: Enough for that. Let's go!

Sonic: Hold on! We still don't even know our leader's name! Im Sonic! This is Tails, Knuckles and Amy. And what's yours?

Kazemon: Kazemon.

Beetlemon: Beetlemon.

Sorcerymon: And I'm Sorcerymon.

Sonic: So you're Sorcerymon?

Sorcerymon: That's right.

Sonic: Now, first place- is at the Beach.

Kazemon: I really like the Beach!

Beetlemon: Does she always like the beach?

Sorcerymon: You know, girls like it.

Sonic: Okay. Let's go!

They went off, and they stop by Eggman

Eggman: I have you now! Sonic! Today's the day I shall get rid of you and your friends for good!

Sonic: Eggman! We're kinda busy here! We're on an expatition! Can we show up for so other days?

Eggman: You already show up! Give me back my Chest!

Kazemon: Who's that, guy?

Sonic: Oh, that's Eggman. That Egghead is always wants to rule Mobius around here.

They are gonna leave

Eggman: I'm gonna get you, Hedgehog! Decoe! Becoe!

At the Eggman's Ship

Decoe: That's his Signal!

Becoe: Fire!

They blast Rockets to Sonic and his friends

Kazemon: We have to avoid their attack.

Sonic: Run!

After they run from Eggman, Sorcerymon, Kazemon and Beetlemon saw Knuckles and Amy look uncomfortable

Socerymon: What's the matter?

Amy: The mark on the map points all the way up there.

They saw it high up the waterfall

Sonic: Don't worry. A little Chaos Emerald, and we'll be there in no time.

Amy: But... We've never had to flied that high before!

Knuckles: What if we fall?

Sonic: Guys, you don't have to be scared for that.

Kazemon: Don't you think, you asked a bit hard on them?

Sonic: This between you and them, Kazemon. Guys, you have to do this on our adventures.

Tails: Yeah, we know.

Sonic: Knuckles, if you would.

Knuckles: No.

Sonic: Come on.

Knuckles: Fine!

He shine the Chaos Emerald and they fly up to the Waterfall, and then they made it to the Beach

Beetlemon: We're back at the Beach?

Amy: Isn't that the one where we started?

Knuckles: We came all this way for nothing?!

Sonic: Well, you conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And for me, that's certainly not noting.

Sorcerymon: You know, me, Kazemon and Beetlemon had you all wrong. You were just looking out for them back there. Being a good leader.

Sonic: Yep. Of course I am.

Eggman: You're too late, Sonic!

They saw Eggman with his Goon

Eggman: I'll be taking what's mine.

Sonic: It's Eggman!

Eggman: Decoe, Becoe, secure my treasure.

Both: Alright!

They open it and they look shook

Decoe: Eggman.

Eggman: What is it?

Becoe: The... The Chest... Is...

Eggman: Speak your word!

He saw all the Chest full of Items

Eggman: What the?! It's nothing, but garbage!

Sonic: Why are you calling garbage? It's our Treasure!

Eggman: And what happen to mine?

Knuckles: Lost them.

Eggman: You what! That's it! You're gonna pay for my treasure!

Then he heard a ticking noise

Eggman: What the? What is that?

He saw Tick tick the Crocodile

Eggman: (Scream) Not again! I'm run away!

He run away

Both: Eggman! Wait!

Sonic and his friends are Laughing

Minutes later

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon's toy swords

Kazemon: Are these.

Sonic: Oh, yeah. That belong to Kotemon and his best friend. I guess it's special keepsake or something. But don't worry about them. Kumamon said he and his friends would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasure, maybe enough to fill hundred treasure of ours.

Sorcerymon: So... They were here...

Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon know something, if they were here that means...

Beetlemon: And Someone else...

Amy: What's wrong?

Kazemon: It's nothing. You better stay here.

They went to the Forest and they saw three dark Digimon

?: Hm, having a good time hanging out with them?

They saw them holding Kumamon and his friends Toy Sword

Sorcerymon: Huh!? Where did you get that?

? 2: That Ice bear and his friends, who doesn't want that toy sword, if you ask our opinion.

They break it in two, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon look so Shock for what they did

? 2: Just like I want my need for you three.

And now they look Angry

All: You monster!

They are fighting them and they defeated them and they look exhausted

Kazemon: (Panting) There...

Beetlemon: (Panting) We've done it...

Sorcerymon: (Panting) They're... Finally...

All: (Panting) Finished...

They look at Kumamon and his friend's Toy Sword

Kazemon: Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Agunimon, Loweemon, Lobomon... You can rest easy.

They look at the Sea and they reminded them about the times they had with them

Flashback has started

Beetlemon: I know. Not like for you, Bearmon and Kumamon.

Kumamon: Beetlemon! You know I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice!

Beetlemon: I know. And even though, you will never know. Because you and your Best Friends are too little.

Bearmon: Stop treating us like kids!

Lobomon: Not yet.

Kotemon: We want to know!

Kazemon: (Giggle)

Agunimon: Alright, what are you laughing.

Kazemon: I'm sorry, because... you guys are making a weirdest brother's.

Kotemon: Hey.

Kumamon: That's not funny. But I like it.

They all laugh

Sonic saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon Unconscious

Sonic: Kazemon! Beetlemon! Sorcerymon! Guys! Are you okay? What happened to you?

They wake up

Socerymon: We're Okay.

They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Toy Sword look destroy

Sonic: Oh No! Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Treasure! It's broken.

Sorcerymon: It's okay, Sonic. Whatever it is that bind us together isn't going to break so easily... And that, Friendship, Kindness and Courage is our real treasure.

Kazemon: I've think Kumamon and his friends knew that. That's why thy left this behind.

Sonic: You and Kumamon are really great, Kazemon. And that's something pretty special. You, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon... Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon, was it? One day you should all come back someday.

Sorcerymon: We like that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. New Digital World and find Fuyunyan

Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon riding their Vehicles and then saw a Light

Loweemon: That light... Is so warm.

Then they ahve been teleported in a different Digital World, and they saw the sea. Then Lobomon saw a Paopu Fruit

Kazemon: (Voice) Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit...

They want to know where it is, and they saw it over there. So thsy went off

Lobomon: Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... I wonder if we'll ever be a team again.

Agunimon: Looks like all the things that once held us together... Just push us further away.

Loweemon: And then the light has lead us here. What are we supposed to do?

He finally saw it, Then 6 Digimon are running

Gumdramon: Can we have a break!

Psychemon: No, we can't!

Damemon: This is not good for me.

Opossummon: Are you giving up now?

Dracmon: You have to win.

Shoutmon: Can we have a Break?

They made it here and look at the sun, Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon look at Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Loweemon: Light... Did we came here in order to meet those Digimon?

They left

Shoutmon: Huh? Hey! Come on! Race you back home!

Gumdramon: Alright!

Damemon: Sure.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon run, except Psychemon and his friends they walking slowly

Gumdramon Hey! Are you calling that a running?

Shoutmon: You gonna lose!

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon are still walking and they saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon

Dracmon. Hey, Digimons. Did you come from the another digital world?

Lobomon: (Gasp) What? Why did you say that?

Psychemon: Because no Digimon lives out here, and we know you're not from around here in the zone.

Loweemon: You're very smart. So how about you? What are you doing here?

Opossummon: This place is what we play. And our friends took us here. This is where we like to play, but we won't see another zone until we will get our Partner's.

Agunimon: Must be hard for you, three. Stuck in one place.

Psychemon: We heard once, there was a Digimon who left for good.

They know who it was, it was Duskmon. Then they saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossummon looking taller

Dracmon: And one more thing. How did you get here?

Agunimon: Are there... Any reason you're interested in the outside world?

Psychemon: Yes. The rest of us will have our own partner someday. Like that Digimon who left. He went to the outside world- I think he's really strong now. We know it's out there somewhere- the strength that we need.

Agunimon: Strength for what?

Dracmon: To protect the things that matter to us. You know, like our friends.

Loweemon: Outside this zone is a much bigger one.

They brings out their sword

Agunimon: In your Hand, take this sword. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking... it's Wielder you shall one day be. And you're find me, friends- No sea can't contain you. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long you champion the ones you love.

They touch their Swords and feel it

Shoutmon: (Yelling) Hey! Come, let's go home!

They saw Shoutmon and the others waving for Psychemon and the others

Psychemon: We better go.

Opossummon: It's been nice knowing you.

Dracmon: See ya.

Agunimon: You three need to keep it a secret. Otherwise, the magic will wear off.

Psychemon: We will.

They went back to their zone and then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon:. What were you guys talking about?

Dracmon: Well, you know.

Gumdramon: Know what? Why don't you tell us? Who was that Digimon- somebody you knew?

Opossummon: Don't know.

Damemon: No good. There you go again! Just tell us.

Psychemon: We can't do that. We've got to keep it a secret.

Shoutmon: Well, we will keep it too!

Dracmon: Nice try.

Gumdramon: Seriously! That's not funny!

They went back to their zone

Loweemon: Protect the things that matter to me. Of course.

Lobomon: Our Friends matter to us, too.

Agunimon: So, I still have things that we need to protect.

Meanwhile

Inumaro and Nekokiyo waiting for Fuyunyan

Inumaro: Fuyunyan must be pretty far away by now...

Nekokiyo: Just like Mickey and Bugs.

Then a Shooting Star has landed here and it startled Inumaro and Nekokiyo

Both: Fuyunyan?

And then it was Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

Inumaro: No. Not him... Wait a Minute.

Nekokiyo: That's the Red Star Shard that our friend had.

Kumaman: You're friend? Oh right, you must be talking about Fuyunyan.

Kotemon: We just saw him.

They are taking them to the tower

Kumamon: Hey, what are you doing?

Inumaro: Are we happy to see you.

They went to see Yen Sid

Inumaro: Yen Sid! We got a clue to where Fuyunyan went.

Yen Sid. Hmm... Ah, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon.

Bearmon: How did you know us?

Yen Sid: Seraphimon and Ophanimon has told me all about you, too. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to go back home

Kotemon: Well, mister, we...

Yen Sid: No matter. Fuyunyan has difficulty following directions, too.

Kotemon: Yes.

Yen Sid: Where is the clue to Fuyunyan's whereabout?

Nekokiyo: Right here. It's the Red Star Shard.

He show to him

Inumaro: You see, Kumamon, Bearmon and Cendomon... um.. candymon... candlemon..

Nekokiyo: His name is Kotemon.

Kotemon: Remember it from your head.

Inumaro: He, Bearmon and Kotemon had it when they made it here.

Yen Sid: Please, explain.

Kotemon: You see. We ran into Fuyunyan. But we got send flying into the light- we don't know where he is.

That make Inumaro and Nekokiyo look down

Kumamon: He wasn't in the same world as the one where we found that.

Yen Sid: As I thought... Fuyunyan has been hurling himself from one world to the next. Like Mickey. That explain why I could not discern his location.

Nekokiyo: Do you think you can find?

Yen Sid: Yes.

He show it to them, and they saw Fuyunyan Unconscious in a Dessert

All: Fuyunyan!

Then the magic stop

Nekokiyo: What's going on?! Where is he?

Yen Sid: There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my Magic.

Nekokiyo: Just tell us where Fuyunyan is. Yen Sid...we need to find him and get him back.

Yen Sid: You two? That may not be adequate.

Nekokiyo: But I'm Fuyunyan friend.

Inumaro: And so am I!

Kumamon: Me, Kotemon and Bearmon will find him. We know that place we saw.

Nekokiyo: Then let's go together.

Kotemon: No, you can't. Fuyunyan save us once. And we can't risk putting his friends in danger.

They look disappointed

Bearmon: Don't be sad. Me and my best friends we'll bring him back safe.

Yen Sid: Very well, Bearmon. We will leave it to you, Kotemon and Bearmon.

They left to find Fuyunyan

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are traveling with their Vehicles and they saw a Light

Kazemon: Guys, what is that?

Beetlemon: It looks like a light.

Sorcerymon: But what was it?

Then they have been teleported in the Digital World and they saw a a Paopu Tree

Beetlemon: It's that the..

Kazemon: It is.

They all look at it and they look at their Wayfinder

Sorcerymon: Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Me, Kazemon and Beetlemon we're ready for the storm that's coming.

Then they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon

Shoutmon: Come on! Slow down!

Psychemon: You're too slow. See you at the finish line!

Dracmon: You're gonna lose!

Gumdramon: I will not!

Then Opossummon win

Opossummon: I win!

All: (Groan)

Damemon: One more time, okay? You just got lucky from me.

Opossummon: Sure. My luck has changed.

Then they saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon up there

Shoutmon: Who are they?

They jump down

All: Whoa.

Kazemon and her friends is looking at Psychemon, Shoutmon and their friends

Beetlemon: This Digimon look is sincerely like Loweemon.

Kazemon: This Vampire Digimon have some Courage like Lobomon. That floating Digimon is looks so brave- just like Agunimon.

Sorcerymon: And the other ones, that purple dragon who wants to be strong just like Kotemon. This Digimon is so tough just like Kumamon. And that Robot Digimon... He's a spitting image of Bearmon.

They look so confused for what they said

Beetlemon: One of you might be special enough. Hey, can you guys tell us your names?

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon.

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon.

Damemon: I'm Damemon.

Sorcerymon: And you three?

Psychemon: Psychemon.

Dracmon: Dracmon.

Opossummon: Opposummon.

Kazemon Someone pass to those three. Was it Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon?

They look confused

Kazemon: Boys. Have you met each other?

Shoutmon: No. We didn't met each other. But I think we should have a race together someday.

Kazemon: Great. So then, if something happens, and Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon is about to get lost- or say, they starts wandering down a dark path alone- you make sure you stay with them and keep them safe. That's your job, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, and we're counting on you to do it, Alright?

They laugh, and they left to go back to their zone

Minutes later

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are sitting down at the Beach

Sorcerymon: One power is enough... For any teamwork.

Beetlemon: We learned it the hard way. We wouldn't wish our lives on those rookie Digimon.

They look at Wayfinder

Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, please- what's to become of us.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Fight and the Truth

They found Fuyunyan at the Dessert

All: Fuyunyan!

They approach him

Kumamon: Is he...

Kotemon: He's Unconscious... He'll recovered soon.

Bearmon: Come on. Let's take him back.

?: It's great to see you, again.

They saw Cherubimon

All: Cherubimon?

Then they started to have a vision, then their head has began hurt them

Cherubimon: That's right, Boys. Remember it from you're heart, want you lost- but not for good. You have to lose in order to find. You can all be yours again. If you only reach and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness to forged the ultimate data. Digi-blade!

Then they have collapsed

Kumamon: Digi-blade?

Cherubimon: Not the blade you and I carried.

He show a letter of Blade

Cherubimon: Blade is an ancient word for the sword. Some say "data" on it, but the meaning is different. Death... Is the word of ending.

He open a Portal above

Kotemon: And we have the power to create it?

Cherubimon:: Yes. Seraphimon and Ophanimon knows about it for 2 Years since Lucemon. He knows exactly about you.

Bearmon: The Masters? Why them?

Cherubimon: Haven't you even wondered? Why they never granted you permission to leave the Digital World, to grow stronger? They're were afraid of you, even Ophanimon is. If you were to learn the truth realise what you are... They never wants you. Why else would be keep you within their sight, even about what happen to your home, Kotemon, Bearmon?

A lighting has almost hit Them

Kumamon You're right. They never wants me to see other world for now, no matter how much I said.

Kotemon: Even though, me and Bearmon wants to know about what happen to our home, no matter how much we ask.

Cherubimon: Go now! Ask them yourself. Learn the Truth and remember you have greater purpose.

They have been dragging into the Portal and Fuyunyan has been dragging away too.

Lanes Between

They found themselves in the Lanes Between in their Armor, then their head hurt

Kotemon: What happen to our home?

Bearmon: I don't know.

Kumamon: But... Why? And who are we? Why did Seraphimon and Ophanimon been keeping a secret to us?

Kotemon: I don't know. But we have to go back to see them.

They saw Digital World and they went back home to find out the truth

Meanwhile

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon traveling with their vehicles and they saw 3 Light above them

Agunimon: That light... Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon?

Cherubimon: (Voice) Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon.

All: Cherubimon?

Cherubimon: (Voice) Warriors. Find me. We must talk at once.

Lobomon: Alright.

They went off to see their master and they saw him

Loweemon: Master. What is it that you need us?

Cherubimon: There is no time to lose. I have terrible news. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon has stumbled upon the secret of their hearts even find the truth even Kotemon and Bearmon's home.

Agunimon: What? We just saw them, they passed right above us. What happened?

Cherubimon: They were their way home. If you could have seen the fury of their eyes... I'm sure they're capable of anything. I think that the Digimon may attempt to force the truth out of Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Warrior's, you must hurry back and see to your friend's safety.

Agunimon: Okay.

They went back to the Digital World

Back to Kumamon and the Others

They finally made it back home. They look worried

Kotemon: Don't worry, we can do this.

Kumamon: Alright.

They saw Ophanimon and Seraphimon coming?

Seraphimon: Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon? I thought Kazemon and the others were with you.

Ophanimon: Well, as long as you boys are safe

Seraphimon: You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here here you can learn-

Kumamon: In your prison?

Seraphimon: What?

Bearmon: That's you're excuse... For keeping us Imprison here, wasn't it.

Kumamon and his friends look Angry

Ophanimon: How did you know?

Kotemon: Even though, you know what happened to me and Bearmon's home! And you keeping a secret to us!

Seraphimon: How come?

Kumamon: It's like that we're some kind of a Weapon. Some kind of "Digi-Blade"!

Ophanimon: I knew it. I knew this would happen.

Flashback has started

Ophanimon: Wait. Cherubimon. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why are you seeking the Digi-Blade for? You mean you blanket all the world's in darkness, reduce them to nothing?

Cherubimon: But Darkness did cover the world once, in legend. I know so little about the Digimon War- only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale- and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Digimon War brings? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I need to search the answer. The Digi-Blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked with the Digimon War and Warrior War.

Seraphimon: Imbecile... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer of curiosity? I will not let that happen. Not if we could let it happen! Even though, you're not Cherubimon, you're a Dark Digimon who take over his data and his hearts!

Cherubimon: You were right about what I am. But once again you have it all wrong, Seraphimon. Darkness was the beginning you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not?

Ophanimon: Stop this, Nonsense. If your words won't dissuade you, only one thing will.

They are gonna stop him, but Cherubimon stop them by using Darkness to them. And then they have been knocked out

Ophanimon: That power. You have Darkness inside you?

Cherubimon: Not your Concern.

End of Flashback

Seraphimon: We failed. We have a chance to sop him and couldn't do it. But we will not fail again.

They bring their swords

Kumamon: Seraphimon? Ophanimon?

Kotemon: What are you doing?

Seraphimon: The Digi-Blade has no place in this or any world. Cherubimon has made his purpose clear... And we have no choice. Forgive us.

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon arrived and they saw Seraphimon, Ophanimon aiming their swords to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

Agunimon: Boys!

They're gonna saved them

Seraphimon: ...But you must exist no more!

They are using their Power from their sword and Aim to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon saved them and have their Armor dismissed

Seraphimon: What? Agunimon? Lobomon? Loweemon?

Lobomon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, what happen to you?

Ophanimon: Listen. We have to do this- move aside!

Agunimon: We can't!

Seraphimon: You never listen to your masters?

Loweemon: We didn't.

Ophanimon: Why do all our attempts to each you fail?

Seraphimon: If you don't have it in your heart to listen... Then you will have to share Kumamon and his Friend's Fate.

They begin to clash them

Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon. I think... They were right.

Kumamon: I know, They were... Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon! They're right!

Loweemon: Stop!

Bearmon: Guys...

They use their power to them and then they step back and carried Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Unconscious, and then they Unleash their Darkness

Loweemon: You may be my master. But we will not... Let you hurt our Friends!

Seraphimon: The Darkness? They have taken over you!

They summon a portal for Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon and they have been sucked in, and then Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon has wake up

All: Loweemon! Agunimon! Lobomon! Wait!

It's too late the Portal is close, Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon are fighting Ophanimon and Seraphimon and then they have been defeated, and they realised what they have done

Loweemon: Oh no.

Lobomon: What have we done... Seraphimon... Ophanimon... We're so sorry...

Agunimon: We were... Protecting our friends.

Ophanimon: I know you are. And we failed you.

Seraphimon: It looks like we're no one to blame but ourselves for the darkness inside you.

Ophanimon: And now I've done worse- with Erapus. Raised our power of Warrior against you, Agunimon, Lobomon, Bearmon, Kotemon and Bearmon. Our own heart is Darkness!

And then they have been struck down behind and they drop their sword, and they faded into light and Data. They cried for Seraphimon and Ophanimon's Death

Agunimon: Seraphimon...

Lobomon: Ophanimon...

Loweemon: We're so sorry...

Now they are crying, Cherubimon appeared

Cherubimon: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Warriors. The Digimon was bent on doing harm to your friends, their own pupil!

They look Angry

Agunimon: Master! Why?

Cherubimon: You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all the rage out of you. Give your heart over to darkness!

Agunimon: Your not Cherubimon. Cherubimon would never do that to them.

Cherubimon: Your correct. I'm not Cherubimon. I am Quartzmon, I take over his data and his heart and the remains of him are gone.

Agunimon: You monster! We'll never forgive you!

Quartzmon: Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Digidestined and their Digimon leave their Digivices and their weapons on fate- The Digimon Graveyard! There you will watch your friends, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon meet their ends, and the last light within you will fade!

He use all the Darkness and the Digital World has been taken over by Darkness and everything is destroyed and Digimon lost their data and their hearts

Quartzmon: You will never have your home like this.

They saw everything destroyed

Agunimon: Huh? Stop!

He went to the Portal and everything in The Digital World is gone forever, they look at their Wayfinder

Loweemon: Kotemon... Bearmon... Kumamon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... Kazemon... We're not letting him get you.

They left this world and went to the Digimon Graveyard

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are riding their vehicles and they saw Fuyunyan drifting in the Lanes Between

Sorcerymon: Was that... Fuyunyan?

They carried him

Kazemon: Who did this to you?

Fuyunyan: Please, take me to... Master Yen Sid.

Kazemon: Don't worry. We'll take you to him.

They went off to Yen Sid's Tower and they made it. They put Fuyunyan on the Floor

Inumaro: Fuyunyan!?

Nekokiyo: Fuyunyan!?

Yen Sid: Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... The Star has bring me grave news. Seraphimon and Ophanimon's stars has been blinked out. I'm am afraid that means they have been struck down.

They look shock

Beetlemon: No! It's can't be! They are not struck down!

Sorcerymon: I... I... I fail to be their Caretaker.

Kazemon: The Masters? Who... Who did this to them?

Yen Sid: Quartzmon. And... Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon

They look so Shock and they look Angry

All: No!

It make Inumaro and Nekokiyo jumped in surprised

Sorcerymon: That's insane! Lobomon and his friends would never do that to them!

Yen Sid: I hope with all my heart that you are right about your friends. There are some things even the stars cannot tell me.

Kazemon: Where are they? Where did they go?

Yen Sid: Their hearts is leading them to the Ancient Digimon Graveyard. Where Digimon and Digidestined wielder of those weapons and Digivices once waged war.

Kazemon: Okay, we'll go there. And find out if it's true.

Yen Sid: Be on you're guard.

Sorcerymon: We will.

They left Yen Sid's Tower

Kazemon: Loweemon... Agunimon... Lobomon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Please just be safe. Me, Beetlemon and Socerymon will find a way to set you free.

Meanwhile

 **Digital World Zone**

Kumamon and their friends made it out of the Portal

All: Guys!

The Portal is gone and they are gonna leave the zone

? 1: Leaving so soon?

They saw three dark Digimon

Kumamon: We're done with you!

? 2: But we were getting started with you, boys. You're strong enough now to fulfil your purpose. So what are waiting for? Join us right now. Become the Digi-Blade

Bearmon: No. We can't. He told us, the only way the Digi-Blade can be forged is if you, your team and us fight. And for that. We're not gonna fight.

Kotemon: He's right. We have Enough.

? 3: You used to be too broken to talk back.

Then their heads is hurting

Flashback has started

At the Lost Island

Everything is under attack from the Dark Digimon, Every Digimon are running for their lives, Kotemon, Bearmon and their brothers are running away

Dinohyumon: Kotemon, you and Bearmon will have to leave the island!

Kotemon: I know! Our home is under attacked from Dark Digimon and we have to get away from them!

Dinohyumon: No, that means that me and Darcmon will have to stay behind, while you and Bearmon get out of here!

Both: What!

Darcmon: We have to keep you alive from them. So we have to let you live.

Bearmon: No! We cannot let you do that. If you do that, they'll take all of your data and we will lose you!

Dinohyumon: Is what our hearts tell us. You have to find the Legendary Warriors and become a Digimon Warriors .

Kotemon: But we don't know where they are!

Darcmon: I know. But you can find them on your own! Trailmon will take you there. And find somewhere safe!

Bearmon: No! We can't! You're my Brother!

Kotemon: So are you, Dinohyumon!

Darcmon: You have too! Or else you're end up like everyone even us! Now go!

They toss them inside Trailmon and now they went off to somewhere, Dinohyumon and Dracmon is waving a farewell goodbye to their brother

Dinohyumon: Be safe, Kotemon.

Darcmon: Take care, Bearmon.

Kotemon and Bearmon are crying

Kotemon: Dinohyumon!

Bearmon: Darcmon!

Next Flashback

They look so Sad

?: Are you okay?

They saw Kumamon

Both: Kumamon?

Kumamon: Hey, there.

Kotemon: Are you...

Kumamon: Yeah. I have been reborn.

Bearmon: You were, then...

Kumamon: Yeah, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon and Beetlemon has been reborn too.

Kotemon: But what about...

Kumamon: No. They didn't. They're gone.

Kotemon: I see.

Kumamon: Still I haven't seen you guys since the Digidestined left the Lost Island.

Kotemon and Bearmon look so Sad

Kumamon: Is something wrong?

Kotemon: Yes, you see.

Minutes Later

Kumamon: What! You're Island is gone!

Bearmon: Yes. Even our brother is.

Kumamon: But who's responsible?

Bearmon: Don't know. And I think me and Kotemon were the only ones left and even though... We lost everyone even our brothers.

Kumamon: I'm so sorry about your home.

Kotemon: It's okay, our brothers told us to be strong and be brave, even if we're sad. They want us to have Courage and Strength to keep us going.

Kumamon: That's good to hear.

Kotemon: Even though we have to go do our Mission from Cherubimon.

Kumamon: You two working with him?

Bearmon: Yeah, we are.

Kumamon: Shall I help you. Beside Cherubimon is my master too.

Kotemon: Well... Okay. You will.

Kumamon: Thanks.

Bearmon: And even, can we be friends?

Kumamon: Yeah. I really want to make friends with you guys since Lucemon has been defeated.

Kotemon: Great. Let's be best friends.

They shake hands

Next Flashback

They are surrounding by the Dark Digimon from Cherubimon

Kumamon: Cherubimon, please! We are not stronger!

Cherubimon: No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake! Do it! Embrace the darkness. Produce for your master the Digi-Blade!

Kumamon: We can't! Cherubimon would never do this to us! And I realised you are not Cherubimon.

Quartzmon: You got that right. I am Quartzmon. I take over his data and his heart and now his vessel belongs to me. And even Kotemon, Bearmon, about you're home... the Lost Island.

Both: Huh?

Quartzmon: I am the one who did it, I destroy everything in your home even your friends and your brother's!

They look shocked and they are angry

All: (Angry) You rotten Villain!

Quartzmon: That's right! Fill your hearts in rage and make yourself powerful for the Digi-Blade!

They have been attacked from the Creature and they are Unconscious

Quartzmon: Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte. If I must... I will extract the darkness from within you myself.

He use his sword and then three beams of darkness has went into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's hearts and their hearts has been released and then Darkness has flowing around it and then their Dark Counterparts has been born, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon has been lying Unconscious

Quartzmon: Empty Digimon Creatures from Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon riven... Should I name you their Dark version of them, right?

All: Yes. Master.

Quartzmon: And this time, I'll deal with Kotemon and Bearmon later. Right now, I have to bring Kumamon back to the castle.

Flashback has ended

After that they recovered all their Memories

Dark Kumamon: Fine. Then we'll give you a reason to fight.

All: What?

Dark Kotemon: Come and find us, Boys... At the one and only place to spawn the Digi-Blade- the Digimon Graveyard.

Dark Bearmon: And there you will see me hurt the life out of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon.

They went to the Portal

All: Wait!

Then the Portal is gone

Bearmon: What should we do now?

Kumamon: We have to go there.

Kotemon: Yes. Our friends are waiting.

They look at their Wayfinder

Kumamon: Agunimon... Loweemon... Lobomon... Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... We will bring an end to this.

They went to the Digimon Graveyard

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Digimon Graveyard

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their sword

Loweemon: What we do, we do for Friendship.

Lobomon: Our Hearts.

Agunimon: And our friends

They went off

Minutes Later

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their weapons

All: (Sigh)

Beetlemon: Me and the rest of the Legendary Warriors are always be a team.

Sorcerymon: This time I'll be there by their side.

Kazemon: The Nine of us will always be one.

They went off

Minutes later

Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon made it here in the Digimon Graveyard and they summon their weapons

Kotemon: Three of us will be together.

Bearmon: And we help each other and help the people.

Kumamon: Friends forever.

They went off

Meanwhile

Loweemon and the others made it to a Crossroads is made by many sword. And they saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon

Kazemon: We have heard that... Seraphimon and Ophanimon was struck down.

Agunimon: (Sigh) Of course. It is. We were a fool and let Quartzmon who possessed Cherubimon do it.

Sorcerymon: Why would you do that to them?

Agunimon: Because... They are trying to hurt Kumamon and his friends. We only fought because we want to protect them. But we were trick... He set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside us. Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Kazemon. You were right. And so does the masters, we do need to be watch. We went astray, but... Not anymore.

Kazemon: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger and Rage? Quartzmon is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again.

Sorcerymon: And tell me, how can we honor Seraphimon and Ophanimon's memory?

They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon coming

Kumamon: Quartzmon wants us and our Dark Counterparts to fight. And make some kind of "Digi-Blade".

Kotemon: Even though, Quartzmon is responsible about what happen to me and Bearmon home.

Bearmon: But Seraphimon and Ophanimon said that we cannot let that happen, so they have do it to kill us.

Kazemon: Digi-Blade?

Kotemon: We have no clue about what it looks like.

Kumamon: But it makes us so scared. Even just a thought of it.

They look sad

Agunimon: Don't worry, Boys. We're all here and we have to take care of you.

Bearmon: We will going to fight our Dark Counterparts after all... And guys... We wanted you to-

Loweemon: The nine of us will never be torn apart, okay. We'll always find a way.

They are cheering them up

Kumamon I'm asking you as a friend... We want you to... Put an end to us.

All: (Gasp)

Sorcerymon: We... We cannot do that.

Lobomon: There must be someway beside hurting you and your friends.

Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Quartzmon who possessed Cherubimon far away even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts is

Quartzmon: You see this... These Lifeless Weapons and Digivices used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Digimon War raged. Countless Digimon and Digidestined Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate weapon.

He point at Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

Quartzmon: Digi-Blade.

They are gonna fight them, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Kumamon is fighting, but Agunimon stop him, he, Lobomon and Loweemon is running to defeat Quartzmon. But Quartzmon rise up the Ground and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon slides across the ground. And they saw them rise up. And Quartzmon stretched his arm towards the weapons

Minutes Later

The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of all Weapons has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Kumamon and his Friends

Kumamon: Guys!

They are running from it when Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts jumps onto it and rides it after Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon. then they gets knocked out, then their Dark Counterparts goes after Agunimon and the others who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Sorcerymon stop and looks up and then he throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then he landed and have his helmet destroy, his friends went to check on him

Kotemon: Sorcerymon?

Sorcerymon grab his Rod and use his magic to Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon

Sorcerymon: Agunimon! Lobomon! Loweemon!

They were saved from his magic and then they rise up from the barrier that they was on. And then it got Exploded, Quartzmon laugh. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon went up on their own, and Agunimon and the others has landed and face Quartzmon. Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon appeared to slash him with their weapons and Quartzmon has vanished, and then Cherubimon grab them

Agunimon: Bearmon!

Lobomon: Kotemon!

Loweemon: Kumamon!

They're gonna saved them, but the Cyclone of weapons has stopped him by Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon's Dark Counterparts and Agunimon and the others got slammed to the ground. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon saw Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon on the top

Kazemon: Kumamon!

Beetlemon: Bearmon!

Sorcerymon: Kotemon!

Then they got paralysed and frozen from Quartzmon and they fell off the Cliff and landed on Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon, so they check on them

Kazemon: Kumamon! Kotemon! Bearmon! Are you alight?

Sorcerymon: They're Frozen.

Beetlemon: What do we do?

Cherubimon use his Power up to the sky, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Fuyunyan appeared at the Distance.

Back to Agunimon and and the others

Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon get up and remove their helmet and they looks Angry. They use their flying vehicles to get up there and they made it. And now they're Armor has Dismiss

Quartzmon: Admirably done. I know this was a journey you could make- over the unseen wall that devides darkness and light. And I am not stupid!

They summon they sword

Loweemon: Our friends.. Kotemon, Bearmon. I need to tell you this.. What did you do to their home's!

Quartzmon: To make them have a revenge on me? So they can be stronger with darkness.

Lobomon: And I have one more thing about them and Kumamon. What did you do to them!

They looks angry

Quartzmon: Well I did them a favor and freed the darkness inside them. Alas, poor Kumamon and his best Friends never had fortitude for such strenuous trials.

All: Cherubimon!

Back to Kazemon, Kumamon and the others

Kazemon and her friends are still helping Kumamon and his friends unfrozen and then Ice Devimon appeared

Ice Devimon: How about you leave those Frozen Treat here, so you can have your fights with Loweemon and the others. You can't be this happy about them deep-sixing your Master.

Kazemon: Ice Devimon?

They recognised him back at Cherubimon's Castle when they were with the Digidestined, two years ago

Ice Devimon: You think you six have got some grand role to play. Not really. You're only here so that I finish you off.. Loweemon will succumb to the darkness. So... Who wants to be first?

Kotemon, Bearmon & Kumamon: (Angry) Enough!

Ice Devimon: Oh, so these Digimon thinks they're a ful-fledged Digimon Warrior? They have an angry look.

Kazemon: Go on if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your talking. It'll never work!

Sorcerymon, Beetlemon and Kazemon put Kumamon and his friends to the ground frozen

Beetlemon: Loweemon will make sure he was stronger!

They are fighting him

Kotemon: Sorcerymon!

Kumamon: Kazemon!

Bearmon: Beetlemon!

They leave them frozen

Back to Agunimon and his friends

They are fighting Quartzmon and then he blocked their attack

Quartzmon: Go take what Kumamon, Bearmon and Kotemon own you. And take Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon's life!

They went off, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are gonna stop them, but Quartzmon stop them

Quartzmon: You know, how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you!

They looks angry and then Darkness is flowing from them

Agunimon: You'll gonna pay for this. Was our master- no, our friends, Seraphimon and Ophanimon mis not enough for you? Leave our friend's alone!

Quartzmon: That's right. More! Let your whole heart blacken with hate!

They release all the darkness inside them

Back to Kazemon and the others

Ice Devimon: (Panting) I always forgetting- don't messing with the Digimon Warriors. But you know? That just means I made the right choice! Well... He wanted me to buy time and I'd say he have it.

He ran away

Beetlemon: Huh?

Sorcerymon: Why would he say that for?

They Realized what he means, they look at Kumamon and his friends

Kazemon: Oh no!

Kumamon, Bearmon & Kotemon: Guys! Look out!

Their Dark Counterparts just knocked Kazemon and her friends out with a Slash. And he's gonna slab them. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is getting up as hard as they could, And then their Dark Counterparts is gonna do it

All: Stop!

They got themself free and then they looks Angry to their Dark Counterparts for trying to hurt their friends. So they are fighting and they defeated them

Dark Kumamon: Good job, Digimon.

He got his Mask destroyed, Dark Kotemon take off his Bandana around his head and Dark Bearmon got his Helmet melt down

Dark Kotemon: Now that our bodies is about to perish... You and I will have to join together!

Dark Bearmon: The Digi-Blade will be forged!

The Darkness has surrounded them and then and Unversed has pin Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon down

Kotemon: The Unversed... Has come from you?!

Dark Kumamon: (Laugh) It happens when your hearts and Data were split up. The negativity took shape of those monsters. They are what we feel- a horde of fledgeling emotions under our command.

Dark Bearmon: We released them in all the world we could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed you to become powerful.

Dark Kotemon: The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeated them... Their negativity flows right back to us.

Then more Unversed are pin Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon down

Dark Kumamon: You never stood a chance against us.

They walk up to them and they are surrounded by light sphere and it blast Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon away. Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is struggling in the light sphere

All: (Scream)

And then the sphere condenses and Three Ligits fires up to the sky

Back to Loweemon and the Others

Quartzmon: (Panting)

Then the ground is Shaking

Quartzmon: (Gasp) Look!

They look behind and he saw an Brown, Green and Blue Beam

Quartzmon: The Digi-Blade has been forged!

Agunimon: Oh no, Bearmon!

Lobomon: Kotemon, No!

Loweemon: No! Kumamon!

Quartzmon: And now, Loweemon, it is time for the final union!

He stab himself

All: Huh?

Then Quartzmon's heart has been released

Quartzmon: At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessels and in with a younger, stronger new one!

They look so Shock

Quartzmon: I know I can survive... And be there to see that await beyond the Digimon War! And now, you're Friends will be gone into darkness!

He aim his power to Lobomon and Agunimon

Both: (Scream)

Loweemon: Lobomon! Agunimon!

Then they fade away into light and Data

Loweemon: No!

Quartzmon: And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!

Quartzmon's heart is going after Loweemon. Agunimon use his Armor, but it's too late. Quartzmon has been Fading away into lights and data with Cherubimon's Body. Then Loweemon's Armor has been scattered. And then he had turned into Duskmon

Duskmon: This heart belongs again in darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

He summon his sword and gonna leave and then a Purple Force Field has stopped him

Duskmon: Huh?

He look back and saw Loweemon's Armor that's kneel down with a sword

Duskmon: (Angry) Your body submit. Your heart and data succumbed. So why is your spirit resist?

The Armor of Loweemon is gettting up and grab it's sword and fighting Duskmon who possessed Loweemon's Body

Back to Kazemon and her friends

In their dreams

Kumamon: (Voice) I'm asking you as a friend... We want you to... Put an end to us.

Then they have wake up

Fuyunyan: Phew! You're alright!

They get up

Kazemon: Kumamon!

Beetlemon: Bearmon!

Sorcerymon: Kotemon! Where are they?

Beetlemon: Guys, look!

They saw them

Kazemon: They're Alright.

They walk up to them

Beetlemon: Boys! You're alright!

Kazemon: Boys?

Sorcerymon: Boys? Are you okay?

Fuyuynan: (Gasp)

He saw the Digi-Blade, then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon open their eyes and they're gonna a slash them, but Fuyunyan save them

Fuyunyan: That's not Kumamon or his friends!

All: (Gasp)

They know their Dark Counterparts is control them, and then they change their Armor into their Dark Counterparts outfit

Dark Kumamon: That's right. We are not them. They're Hearts has become a part of ours now.

All: (Gasp)

Dark Kotemon: The Digi-Blade will open the door- that leads to all worlds!. Then Digidestined and Digimon Wielders will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!

Dark Bearmon: And just as the Legend said the Digimon war, Keyblade War and the Warrior War will begin!

Kazemon: Enough! We have enough of your talking! Give Kumamon and his friend's heart back!

Back to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon

At the Station of Awakening

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon has landed here and then their Dark Counterparts is Floating here with a strange Swords on their hands

Dark Kumamon: This reunion is not complete. The Digi-Blade will never be broken like that. So you have to join us, so we can complete the Digi-Blade.

Kumamon: What about this.

They summon their weapons

Kotemon: We should fight better then that!

Dark Kotemon: (Laugh) You didn't realized? The Digi-Blade was made from your hearts. If you destroy it, you're hearts will be gone forever.

Bearmon: It's our choice, for saving our friends?

Dark Bearmon: You always worried about them? How pathetic they are.

Kumamon: As least we have! We become a part of their heart just as they become of ours.

Kumamon, Kotemon & Bearmon: Our Friends were our power and we're there's!

They're fighting them and they defeated them. The Digi-Blade has slipped into their Hand, they're struggled to grab it, but fall. The Digi-Blade has been scattered even Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Weapon. Then their Dark Counterparts has disappeared into light. And then three of their Station of Awakening has been restored with Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's picture on it. Kumamon landed on his Station of Awakening, Kotemon landed on his second Station of Awakening and Bearmon landed his third Station of Awakening, and they smiles and they're Fading away into light, and they're heart has flies off and separated

Back to Kazemon and her friends

They are fighting them and then they slash the Digi-Blade and create a powerful wind and blast Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon and Fuyunyan. And they got hit by a rock

Dark Bearmon: What are you gonna do? Giving up?

They look at their Wayfinders

Kazemon: Agunimon... Lobomon... Loweemon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Give us strength

Then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon weapons are Glowing are they charged to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts

Dark Kumamon: You're going to lose everything energy!

They clash and create a shockwave energy and then they pushed back and the Digi-Blade has began to Cracked

Dark Kumamon, Dark Kotemon & Dark Bearmon: Huh!?

They knocked, them out. And then the Digi-Blade has rise up and began to go haywire. Fuyunyan wake up and saw the Digi-Blade

Fuyunyan: Oh no! It's gone, Haywire!

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Armor return

Kazemon: Kumamon!

Beetlemon: Bearmon!

Sorcerymon: Kotemon!

The energy from the Digi-Blade is striking near him, and prevent Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon to reach them. Then the Digi-Blade has been broke to Pieces and it blow Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon away. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are going to grab them and they did it and then blast hits them and Fuyunyan

All: (Scream)

Meanwhile

The Armor of Loweemon has defeated Duskmon, then it's cape appeared and it kneel down with it's sword. The ground has began to Shake and the Explosion from the side of the Cliff is slowly cosumes, it hit Duskmon who was inside Loweemon's body and then it's heading to Loweemon's Armor, it remembers about Loweemon's friends. And now the Explosion is gone. The Armor of Loweemon's is sitting alone underneath Kingdom Hearts. The clouds begin to close in Kingdom Hearts and now it's gone

Loweemon: (Voice) Kazemon... Beetlemon... Socerymon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... Agunimon... Lobomon.. This time, I'll set things right.

Meanwhile

At the Lanes Between

Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are drifting the Lanes Between with their Armor on and then Fuyunyan appeared with Star Shard. And then they went off to somewhere.

At the Station of Awakening

Kotemon is Floating down

Kotemon: This place... I've been here. It's so warm. I remember now. This is you're heart.

Meanwhile

Bearmon is floating down

Bearmon: This place... I think I know this... It's so warm... I finally know who it was... It's your heart.

Meanwhile

Kumamon is floating down

Kumamon: Where am I? This place... It feel so warm... I think... Yeah... I'm inside... Of your heart.

Back to Kazemon and her friends

They have awaken in Yen Sid's tower

Beetlemon: What happen to my head?

Sorcerymon: Where are we?

Yen Sid: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon. You have lost Unconscious. Fortunately. Fuyunyan found you and Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon drifting in the Lanes Between and brought you back here to me for a proper care.

Sorcerymon: Then what about...

Yen Sid: I'm sorry. But there's no sign of Loweemon. And for Agunimon and Lobomon it's seems they are gone for good.

All: (Sigh)

They look Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon who looks asleep

Kazemon: Boys?

Sorcerymon: Boys?

Beetlemon: Come on, wake up.

Yen Sid: The Digimon's hearts has been asleep.

Kazemon: Will they ever wake up?

Yen Sid: I could not say. It is almost as though their heart has left. Should it return, they may very well awaken. Should it not, then they may sleep like this for all eternity.

All: (Gasp)

Beetlemon: No...

Sorcerymon: This is not good...

Kazemon: Well... We'll keep them safe. Until they awakes. Forever if we have too.

Yen Sid: I will tell you what your friends needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's heart hangs in the balance like Ventus and Sparx. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive that means they will be looking for a friend- one who believes in them, to show them the way home. Just as long as you love Kumamon, Kazemon... Then Kumamon and his friends will be able to find you when they wakes. They can follow that friendship and love back to where they belongs- the road of light.

Fuyunyan: Ahh... Don't worry, you guys. I believe in them, too. Well, they're been a good Digimon's to me as anybody. And if you, your friends and me believe in them will all our hearts... That means they will have six lights to follow, instead of three.

Sorcerymon: Well, there's Nine Lights.

Fuyunyan wondering what he mean

Kazemon: Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon.

Fuyunyan: (Sad) You know, Agunimon and Lobomon is gone. But for... Loweemon, he's gone... Too.

Sorcerymon: We know

Kazemon: But for Loweemon... We all know where to find him.

They look at their Wayfinder

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Final Episode and Secret Episode

Kazemon is carrying Kumamon around her shoulder, Beetlemon is carrying Bearmon around his arm, Sorcerymon is carrying Kotemon on his back, after they left the Tower

Kazemon: We need to find a safe place for them.

Beetlemon: But where?

Then Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon rise hand and summon their Weapons, and they created a portal

Sorcerymon: Maybe this one?

Beetlemon: I guess so.

Kazemon: Alright. If that's what you wanted.

They went into the Portal and they saw the Digital World look destroy

All: (Gasp)

Sorcerymon: Everything... Is gone...

Beetlemon: No way.

They saw Seraphimon and Ophanimon's Sword, Beetlemon picked up Seraphimon's sword and Kazemon picked Ophanimon's Sword

Beetlemon: (Voice) And don't worry. we promise you we will bring Loweemon back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Digimon Warrior.

Kazemon: (Voice) He's not as weak as you think.

They went into the Castle and they remember what Seraphimon and Ophanimon said

Seraphimon: (memory) Kazemon. Beetlemon.

Both: (memory) Yes.

Ophanimon (memory) Now that you are a Digimon Warriors, there is one secret in particular you must know. Should it ever happen to us and the Digital World and you find the legion of darkness at our homes. I want you to take our Sword and use it to lock this land away.

Kazemon: (memory) What?

They put Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon on three throne Chair

Seraphimon: (memory) Erapus told me something. Generation of the Digimon Warriors have been charged with keeping this world safe. Light and Darkness exist in balance here, and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground. This is why our Predecessors devised a certain... Trick.

Kazemon and Beetlemon aim the Sword to the Crystal and then it Glowing in the Castle

Seraphimon: (memory) Just use these sword, and the Digital World will be transformed into a new one. From that day forward, all who visited this world will be lost to oblivion, none of the Digimon will solve the mystery, none of them. Except for you.

Then the Castle looks brand new and they look around the Room with Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon's Symbol around it

Kazemon: This place might be lonely. But you still have your best friends with you, and you'll be safe.

Sorcerymon: Me, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Loweemon will come back to wake you up.

Beetlemon: See ya, Boys.

They left the Castle and they saw everything in the Digital World look brand new and they heard a voice

Loweemon: (Voice) Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... Put an end to me.

Kazemon: Loweemon, tell us where we could find you.

They left the Digital World

They made here in Radiant Garden that night time and they saw a Digimon

All: Loweemon!

They approach him and then he grab Kazemon'' chest

Duskmon: Who... Am... I?

Then Darkness is flowing around him

Kazemon: Those are bad darkness... Loweemon, fight back... Come on!

Beetlemonn: You can do it!

Sorcerymon: Believe in Yourself!

Duskmon: Loweemon... You say?

He let her go and then he's struggling and then he laugh

Duskmon: Loweemon's heart has been extinguish- smothered by the darkness with him!

They dodge his attack

Sorcerymon: I'm Socerymon. This is Warrior Kazemon and Beetlemon.

Kazemon: You have to return our friends heart.

Beetlemon: Or pay the price!

They are fighting him and theyd defeated him, then purple light aure is flowing around him

Duskmon: What?... Stop... Fighting... Back!

Then he's unable to move

Kazemon: Loweemon! We all know you're in here!

Duskmon is about to move a little

Duskmon: This shall teach you! Get out of my heart!

He stab himself

All: Loweemon!

His sword has disappeared then his Guardian has been vanished and Duskmon fell down to the Dark Portal, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon went down there to save him and then Portal has shine

In the Darkness

They are using their Glider and their Armor to reach him

Beetlemon: The Darkness won't have you!

They reach him, and Kazemon got him. They are going back to the Light and then it's about to close

Sorcerymon: We need to do something, or we will be lost.

Beetlemon: But how can we do that?

Kazemon: Maybe...

They are using their Magic's and their Power and then their Armor is holding him, and then Kazemon and Beetlemon gave him their weapons

Beetlemon: We're with you.

Sorcerymon: Go!

They send their Armor with Duskmon and they flies up to the Portal, and then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are falling down to the Darkness

Kazemon, Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, we're sorry.

Sorcerymon: We won't about to come back as soon as we though.

Beetlemon: But someday we promise you to wake you up.

Meanwhile

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon are looking at the Stars

Psychemon: Well, I better go home.

Dracmon: Me too.

Opossummon: See ya.

Gumdramon: Yeah, it's getting late.

Damemon: I have to go back to my zone.

Shoutmon: See ya.

They went back to their zone and they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon have a single tear

Psychemon: (Gasp) Boys, are you alright?

They check their eye and saw a tear

Shoutmon: What the? A tear?

Damemon: That's not good. Why am I crying?

Gumdramon: This is weird.

Dracmon: It looks like someone who was sad.

Shoutmon: To where?

Psychemon: They said every world's is connection by one grest big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them.

Shoutmon: Of they are, what do you think there's something we could do?

Dracmon: Well... Maybe they just need you to open your hearts and listen.

Damemon: I think so...

Gumdramon: Well, it could do that...

Shoutmon: That's very strange but... Alright! Let's do it.

Opossummon: Good.

They close their eyes

Meanwhile

Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is sleeping on their sit

Shoutmon: (Voice) Hey, there. Can you hear me?

Gumdramon: (Voice) Hi! Are you there?

Damemon: (Voice) Hello, can you ever hear me?

Meanwhile

In Radiant Garden

Ice Devimon is letting Wisemon and Shurimon to follow him

Ice Devimon: Right this way.

Wisemon saw Loweemon

Wisemon: Young Digimon, what wrong with you? Can you speak?

Duskmon: Cherubimon.

Wisemon: Cherubimon?

He got Unconscious

Wisemon: Come on, take him into the castle in our world.

Ice Devimon: Okay.

He carried him

Ice Devimon: Shurimon. Get those for me.

They look at Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon's Armor

Meanwhile

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are wandering around the darkness

Beetlemon: Oh boy, this will take forever.

Sorcerymon: Looks like we been walking for so long. How long have we been here?

Kazemon: Don't know?

They saw a Darkside, they summon their Swords, Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's Sword. Then more of the Darkside is coming so they have no choice, but to give up

Kazemon: Maybe we should give in to the darkness.

Beetlemon: I guess so.

Then 6 Lights appeared and it destroy, all the Darkside and it was Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's weapons nd they vanished. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon look happy and Kazemon Realize

Kazemon: I think I forgot how to smile.

Beetlemon: Yeah.

Sorcerymon: So am I. It's been so long for that.

They look at their Wayfinder and they remember all the People they know and they are happy

Kazemon: There's always a way.

Meanwhile

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is at the Station of Awakening, Gumdramon is on a platform that look likes a Crown, Damemon is on a platform that looks like a star and Shoutmon is on a Platform that looks like a Xros Hearts and saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Heart

Shoutmon: Hey! Can you listen to me?

Gumdramon: Oi! Can you say something to me!

Damemon: Hello! Can you reach me!

Kotemon: (Voice) We heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around us.

Shoutmon: Hmm.

Shoutmon look at Kumamon's heart, Gumdramon look at Kotemon's Heart and Damemon look at Bearmon's Heart

Kotemon: (Voice) All alone, we followed the sound into a sea of light... And found myself here's with you.

Gumdramon: Yeah.

Bearmon: (Voice) You gave us something back when we needed it most. A second chance.

Damemon: We did?

Kumamon: But... Now I have to go to sleep.

Kotemon: Me too.

Bearmon: So am I.

Shoutmon: Are you alright

Damemon: You look so sad?

Gumdramon: Are you gonna be okay?

Kumamon: (Voice) Do you think... I could stay here in you even from my friends to them?

Shoutmon: Yeah. I think you can be happy.

Gumdramon: Alright. You can stay here with me.

Damemon: Of course. I'll make sure you rest in me.

Kotemon, Bearmon & Kumamon: (Voice) Thank you?

Kumamon went into Shoutmon's heart, Kotemon went into Gumdramon's Heart and Bearmon went into Damemon's Heart

At the Island Zone

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon wake up

Psychemon: How was it?

Dracmon: Did you work?

Opossummon: And how do you feel?

Shoutmon: Will... I guess it worked.

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: It worked, thank you.

They smiled at the Star

In time, the world's would be save by these six Heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.

 _ **Hidden Truth**_

Quartzmon: Darkness rules your heart- it gives me control. Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here all all confounds the mind.

Loweemon: It's still my heart. You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen.

Quartzmon: Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, Digimon. In the end, your heart will be engulfed by mine forever.

Loweemon: No. You're gonna get shown the door, Time freak.

Quartzmon: As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?

Loweemon: Hmph. You're find out soon enough.

Quartzmon: Oh? So that's how it is, isnt it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Seraphimon, you naive Digimon...

Quartzmon: I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now. Even if you do wrest control of my heart from me- even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss- you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it.

Quartzmon: Bold words, to be sure. But I'm a pathetic king. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However know this- You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. First me. I made certain of that. (Chuckled)

 _ **Images of their backs, preserved in memory.**_

Duskmon is walking down and then Ice Devimon appeared

Ice Devimon: Hey! Mister Digimon. Oh come on, you don't even know your friend? Please don't tell me the amnesia was just a joke. Man, this is some cliché. Wait? You're not... Loweemon? (laugh) Just gonna check. Not really. Well, don't be scared. I got your back.

Wisemon Is walking down with Crusadermon and they are eating ice cream and They look at Duskmon and Ice Devimon

 _ **Four who were never meant to meet**_

Wisemon Is at the Dark Margin in a Black Cloak and then Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are here

Beetlemon: Hey, there. Who are you?

Wisemon: Hm? Why, hello there. I never expect to see some visitor.

Kazemon: Look, just call me Kazemon.

Beetlemon: Beetlemon.

Sorcerymon: Sorcerymon.

Kazemon: So why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?

Wisemon: You see. I can tell you that is four time on these shore. But unfortunately, much like the second, I do not remember who I am, or whence I came. Everything has washed away in wherever currents carried me here.

Kazemon: That's very sad. Me and my friends were been here all the time, wandering through the endless hours... Unable to escape...

Wisemon: You all wish to return home?

Beetlemon: It's our friends. We promised we'll be there soon.

Wisemon: You're Friends? Somewhere in this scrap of memory I have left, you remind of an aniaml I once knew. They are very much like you. True to their friend, and their kind. These Digimon travels to many world and fight to keep the light safe.

Sorcerymon: Keep the light safe? Wait, it's something happen out there? Are the world's in danger too?

Wisemon: Sad to say, they nearly fell to Darkness more then once. But that every turn, those Digimon arrived with the power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's their hands to save the day.

Kazemon: Huh? Wait a moment... Are their names are Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Agunimon, Lobomon or Loweemon?

Wisemon: Those names doesn't do.

Beetlemon: We should have known.

Wisemon: How long has it been since I met them? At least two year now, perhaps more... Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things... Both to them and their Friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of the sort of scholarly instinct? While the Digimon slept their long sleep, I hid the result of my research inside them, transplanting the data to where it might be best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe... Maybe he can set things right. A Digimon like them who touches so many Hearts. They could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin. So many still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me. Even you and your friends.

Beetlemon: Then who was the Digimon's Names?

Wisemon: There names are...

 _ **All the pieces lies together...**_

At the Old Mansion

Three Boys are writing a book, typing the laptop and doing Tarot

Takumi: Damemon.

At Digital Twilight Town

Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gaomon, Agumon, Falcomon and Impmon are watching the Sun

All: Gumdramon.

In the Digital World

Kotemon is sleeping in a Bench and then Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon and Bearmon wakes them up and they look at the stars

All: Shoutmon.

At the Dark Margin

They looks so happy and cry

All: Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon.

 _ **Where they waiting for them...**_

Shoutmon is holding the Letter from Fuyunyan

Psychemon: Shoutmon?

He saw Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Guys.

Dracmon: So... You're mind has made up?

Shoutmon: Yes.

Damemon: Even me.

Gumdramon: So am I.

Then their Human Partner appeared

Taiki: Shoutmon?

Taigiru: Gumdramon?

Yuu: Damemon?

Shoutmon: Taiki... Look... We...

Taiki: Go on.

Gumdramon: You see... It just... They really need us... We have to leave. We are who we are, because of them.

Taiki give Shoutmon a Ring, Yuu give Damemon a Lucky Charm and Taigiru give Gumdramon a necklace

Taiki: Be safe.

Yuu: Take care of yourself.

Taigiru: Make sure you come back.

 _ **Reconnect Kingdom Hearts Three Stories**_

2 Years ago

Gumdramon is sleeping at the beach

 _ **0**_

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are in the Dark Margin

 _ **2**_

Then everything got reversed

 _ **Zero Point**_

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are looking at their Wayfinder Glowing

Kazemon: As long as you're with us. We'll always find our way. Always.

They went off and they saw light and then Jet of Darkness is flowing

Beetlemon: Huh?

The look at their Wayfinder losing all it's Glowing

Kazemon: What happen?

 _ **0.3**_

Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon are exploring around the Darkness and then they got hit from Something and they saw a monster

Beetlemon: What is that?

Sorcerymon: I don't know.

Kazemon: This monster is not an Unversed. Just a dweller of Darkness.

They are fighting it and they defeated it, they are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock

Kazemon: Is that?

Beetlemon: It couldn't be.

Sorcerymon: But it is

They saw 22nd Century covered in Darkness

 _ **A Fragmentary Passage**_

Fuyunyan is walking around the Darkness. Psychemon is Holding Taiki at the Tower of the Casino. Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper are wondering around the Traverse Town. Gabumon and his friends even Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Airu, Ryouma and Ren are looking at the Mansion. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is Sleeping and DiZmon is typing something. Veemon and Agumon are wondering around in Digital Twilight Town, and Psychemon is watching them. At the Town, a Digimon, turned into Lucemon and Apocalymon. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon watching the sea and then they disappeared. In the Room of Awakening, Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon is Sleeping and then they disappeared

 _ **Birth by Sleep -Volume Four-**_


End file.
